Vorágine
by Tammys
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE CALÍGENE: /s/12977399/1/Cal%C3%ADgine Jasmett intenta seguir su vida lejos de Max, él cree que eso es lo mejor para su seguridad ¿Pero está él en lo cierto?
1. Prefacio

AVISO IMPORTANTE. Esta historia es la continuación de otra: Calígene, que pueden encontrarla en s/12977399/1/Cal%C3%ADgine

No intenten leer esta, sin leer la otra porque no entenderán nada.

* * *

Agaché derrotada la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que no solo había perdido todas las batallas, también había perdido la guerra. El cielo se tornó completamente de un negro azabache, como en una tormenta perfecta, dejándome ver solo la luz resplandeciente de los relámpagos, que acaparaban todo el cielo oscuro. La lluvia torrencial no tardó en hacerse presente golpeando en mi rostro ásperamente e inundándolo todo por completo precipitadamente, cada espacio que antes había estado abarcado por oxígeno, ahora estaba cubierto de agua. Estiré mi brazo hacia él en un desesperado intento de tomar su mano, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua hermosamente labrada a cincel en medio de la hondonada del océano. No podía llegar a él por más que me esforzara y me estaba ahogando, intenté mantener mi cabeza a flote empujándome hacia la superficie, pero mis pies no podían alcanzar la solidez de la tierra profunda. Ya no podía respirar, pero aún vivía y me movía vigorosamente como si mi cuerpo no necesitara del aire. Pero a pesar de este hecho, sentí a cada célula de mi cuerpo morir cuando la corriente lo arrastró lejos de mí, ya no podía ni siquiera verlo.

* * *

Ahora sí, mis bellas y bellos, voy a comenzar a subir los capítulos de a poquito, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como la otra. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentario.

Besos!

Tammy.


	2. La reconstrucción

**Capítulo 1**

 ** _La reconstrucción_**

El tiempo avanza, incluso aunque parezca inverosímil, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento del segundero del reloj lastime como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de una contusión. Transcurre, aunque para alguien con el corazón tan desagarrado como el mío en cada minuto haya muchos días. El tiempo se evapora sin importarle el vacío imposible de llenar en mi pecho, el tiempo se va sin tener noción del nudo constante en mi garganta, hasta el tiempo se esfuma sin ayudarme a soportar el intolerable peso sobre mis hombros cansados. El tiempo pasa, incluso para mí.

Y así se habían pasado los meses de mis espantosas vacaciones. Me limité a mantenerme encerrada en mi habitación, que nunca se había visto tan lúgubre como esos días. Solo bajaba a la cocina por obligación a las horas de la comida, donde alguno de mis tíos o mis abuelos me acompañaban intentado hacerme sonreír y fallando en el mero intento. Por suerte para mí, al menos todos estaban respetando mi privacidad y mi necesidad de estar completamente sola la mayor parte del día.

No es necesario hacer mención de que no había vuelto a ver a Max, ni a sus cosas, ni a nadie relacionado con él. Ni siquiera había visto a Camille, aunque ella había sido perseverante en el experimento de prolongar nuestra amistad, llamándome constantemente y viniendo a verme asiduamente, pero yo carecía de interés en darle explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido con mi exnovio. Tampoco sabía qué decirle o qué historia podía inventar que suene creíble y verdadera al mismo tiempo. Lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros no tenía una explicación humana ¿Cómo decirle que Max y yo estábamos en un impase? ¿Cómo contarle que el problema entre nosotros era que su desquiciada exnovia me había secuestrado para intentar asesinarme? ¿Sería correcto revelarle que Max temía por mi vida? No tenía ningún sentido seguir manteniendo una relación con alguien humano cuando nada de lo que me rodeaba lo era. Así que dejé de contestar sus llamados y de responder sus mensajes. Tampoco lo hacía con Susy, quien intentó comunicarse conmigo. Aunque podría hablar con ella de todo esto, no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo y de todos modos, ya nada me importaba.

Por lo tanto, había vuelto a como estaba un año atrás, sin novio y sin amigos. Con la única diferencia que hace un año atrás el dolor del agujero de mi pecho no me hacía agonizar como ahora. Ese año me había acostumbrado a tenerlos en mi vida, a su compañía, a su cariño, a su apoyo incondicional. Y como ya no estaban en ella, los sentimientos de malestar que esas ausencias generaban eran un suplicio. Pero era mejor superar todos esos alejamientos de una sola vez, que dolieran como uno solo. Aunque ese dolor sea increíblemente lacerante.

Había pasado tres meses completamente sobria de Max, absteniéndome de la adicción que él generaba en mí, en mi cuerpo fatigado e inestable de tanto pensarlo, en mis manos temblorosas de tanto extrañarlo. Para ese momento ya no lo veía ni en fotografías porque las había destruido todas, ya no lo pronunciaba en voz alta porque no hablaba con nadie como para hacerlo, no me visitaba ni en mis sueños porque ya prácticamente casi ni dormía y siquiera lo pensaba porque el dolor era tan fuerte que mi mente no lo soportaba. Pero el estar completamente limpia de él, no significaba que no lo necesitaba.

Dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron sobresaltar. Todo me asustaba después del momento vivido con Lean en el aserradero, hasta el insistente canto de los pájaros a la mañana me hacían encrespar, y sumado a eso, aun no me acostumbraba a que últimamemamente todos tocaban antes de entrar en mi cuarto. Incluso Alice y Renesmee esperaran que les de la instrucción de pasar. Por lo menos el dolor que había conllevado la ausencia de Max servía para algo, ahora todos respetaban mi intimidad.

—Adelante—concedí.

Mi hermana asomó su hermoso rostro para echarme una mirada con la cautela resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Esa era la única forma en la que me veían los miembros de mi familia, con precaución.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó depositando sus ojos inquisidores en mi figura.

Entró en la habitación con gracilidad para sentarse a los pies de mi cama, donde yo me encontraba acostada. Miré a mí alrededor con un dejo de sarcasmo en mis facciones, dándole a entender la obviedad de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella siguió esperando su respuesta con la vista puesta en mí.

—Nada—le dije al fin, rodando mis ojos ante la insistencia de su presencia.

— ¿Hasta cuándo harás nada? —me dijo con la exasperación filtrándose por su voz.

— Hasta que me den ganas de hacer otra cosa— le respondí a la defensiva, desafiante como siempre me ponía cuando me cuestionaban. — ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté manteniendo mi postura hostil.

—Quiero que estés bien—me dijo dulcificando el tono de su voz mientras acariciaba mi pie cubierto por el cubrecama.

—Qué bueno que queramos lo mismo—le respondí esquivando sus ojos sin rebajar mi tono provocador.

—Solo depende de ti—su voz sonaba cada vez más apacible en un intento de entrar en mi corazón, pero yo ya no tenía uno.

— ¿Crees que me gusta estar así? —le pregunté ignorando sus tentativas de atemperarme.

—No—me respondió. —No estoy diciendo eso—se defendió acercándose más a mi lado, pasando de estar depositada a los pies de mi cama, para sentarse junto a mí. —Solo creo que estás tomando una postura demasiado pesimista con... todo esto

"Todo esto" era el sinónimo de su nombre, era el impersonal equivalente de" Max". Ya nadie lo pronunciaba en voz alta, nadie lo nombraba siquiera en un débil susurro dado que mi reacción cada vez que lo escuchaba nunca dejaba de ser devastadora. La miré absorta, con mis labios casi separados plenamente en forma de letra "O". Ella creía que estaba siendo dramática, que no era para tanto, que era solo una rabieta, pensaba que yo no había dejado de respirar cuando Max se había marchado. La furia me invadió.

— ¿Cómo estarías tu si Jacob se fuera de tu lado? —escupí esta pregunta entre dientes, encolerizada, pero ni siquiera esperé su respuesta. —Cierto que nunca sabrás que se siente, nunca sabrás que tan hondo cala ese dolor, porque Jacob no puede dejarte, no puede morir y no puede estar ni un segundo lejos de ti sin que su mundo se venga abajo—le dije duramente. Podía sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a empantanarse con lágrimas, haciendo venir abajo el récord que estaba por batir al permanecer más de un día entero sin llorar. —Pero para el resto de los mortales no es así, nosotros podemos ser abandonados sin que nuestra pareja muera por eso, solo nosotros mismos…

—Jasmett—susurró apenada, notando el daño de sus palabras y las mías en mi compostura. —No quise decir que no te doliera, jamás pondría en tela de juicio tus sentimientos.

—Sonó así—siseé, perdiendo totalmente el casi récord que estaba por batir ese día.

—No—me refutó con su tono de voz que intentaba apaciguarme, pero siquiera Jasper con su don podría hacer que me relaje. —Solo digo que te estás dando por vencida muy pronto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté mirando confundida sus tiernas facciones.

¿Pretendía que lo encadenara a las patas de mi cama? ¿Qué lo persiguiera por todo Forks? ¿Qué lo obligara a quedarse conmigo?

—Me refiero a que no has hecho nada para él que cambié su opinión sobre esto—me dijo, dejando resplandecer un dejo de emoción en su voz. —Él te dijo que no podían estar juntos y tú solo aceptaste sin más.

—No cambiará de opinión Renesmee, lo conozco—le dije, pero no me sentí tan convencida como creía que estaba sobre eso al decir esa frase en voz alta.

Nunca pensé que el cambiaría de opinión respecto a mi seguridad, incluso antes de que nos confesáramos nuestro amor, él era muy determinante con esto, no arriesgaría jamás mi integridad física. Y con Caroline suelta por ahí, mi subsistencia pendía de un hilo, eso lo sabíamos todos.

—Nadie cambiará de opinión—coincidió conmigo, enredándome más. —Todos sabemos que él es peligroso para ti, incluso si sacamos a Carolina de la ecuación, él siempre fue un riesgo para tu vida.

— ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —le pregunté, no lograba esclarecer que estaba tratando de decirme. —No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que haga.

—Solo digo que, con él en tu vida o apartado de ella de todos modos, tu estarás expuesta los peligros del exterior, incluso al peligro que significamos nosotros mismos—comenzó a explicar. — Y que con Caroline o sin ella, él no es la mejor opción, pero su don lo hace realmente un buen partido pata ti—cada cosa que decía me hacía enmarañar más. —Creo que él no entiende que tú eres humana, sumamente frágil y estás expuesta a más peligros más allá de él y su desquiciada exnovia—casi comenzaba a comprender por donde venía su postura. —Y que, para ser infelices separados, es mejor que sean felices juntos.

— ¿Quieres decir que debo demostrarle que sin el estoy peor que estando con él? —le pregunté, intentando dilucidar cómo podría demostrarle eso.

Lo único que se me ocurría era dañarme, así el usaría su don conmigo y se daría cuenta de lo necesario que era en mi vida.

—Algo así—respondió, pero sin convencerse del todo con nuestra conversación. —No digo que hagas ninguna locura—me advirtió al instante, previniendo lo que yo pensaba. —Solo que no tires la toalla con su relación, que lo busques, que hables con él, que te vea como te vemos todos nosotros este último tiempo.

— ¿Cómo me ven todos ustedes? —le pregunté y no pude evitar que la angustia me posea por completo.

Sabía que esos meses no había dado lo mejor de mí a mi familia, sabía muy bien que me había comportado de modo indiferente, que había sido poco afectiva y hasta grosera con ellos, pero mi interés era saber cómo se lo habían tomado.

Ella profirió un sonoro suspiro, dejando escapar en él un poco de su intranquilidad contenida.

—Ya prácticamente no vemos a nuestra antigua Jasmett—me contestó con pesar, acariciando mis manos que descansaban arriba de mi pecho, que subía y bajaba precipitadamente debido a mi agitada respiración. —No pasas tiempo con nosotros, no hablas con nosotros, no te ríes de nuestras bromas. Sé que aun estás viva porque escucho los latidos de tu corazón, sino pensaría que estás muerta. Bajas dando tumbos hasta la cocina, te paseas por la casa de modo errante, pareces un fantasma y estamos todos muy preocupados, a punto de buscar ayuda profesional—sus palabras se impregnaron en lo más hondo de mi cerebro, era peor de lo que yo creía.

—Pensé que lo estaba haciendo mejor que eso—confesé avergonzada.

—Pues no, se está dando fatal esto de la ruptura—rio en un intento de contagiarme su característica alegría, pero no hizo efecto.

—Lo siento—me disculpé esquivando sus ojos que comenzaban a brillar con la luminiscencia que desprendían hasta cuando estaba triste, Renesmee era todo luz.

—No debes disculparte por tus sentimientos, solo ocuparte—me expresó a modo de recomendación.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacer que volvamos a estar juntos? —le pregunté, ella siempre tenía un optimismo que yo no había heredado de la genética de mis progenitores, ni había aprendido a imitar en estos años que compartimos juntas.

—Claro que sí, Jasmett—dijo con la pasión surgiendo de su voz. —Él te ama, te ama con locura y por eso mismo se alejó de ti.

—Se le hizo demasiado sencillo eso de apartarse—le contrarié, intentado no dejarme convencer por sus palabras esperanzadas. —Yo no habría podido hacerlo, ni siquiera podía pensar en alejarme de él.

Comencé a sentir como el conocido malestar se instalaba en uno de los lugares típicos de mi cuerpo en el que habitaba últimamente, en mi garganta.

— ¿No crees que para él está siendo duro también?

—No había pensado en cómo lo estaría tomándolo él—confesé, y no lo había hecho realmente, ya cargar con todo mi dolor era suficiente como para pensar en el suyo; si es que el verdaderamente sufría.

—Él lo debe estar teniendo peor—aseguró demasiado convencida de sus palabras y yo la miré incrédula, era imposible que lo esté pasando peor que yo en ese momento y que aun siga existiendo. —Él no puede dormir, su mente va más rápido que la tuya, no puede satisfacerse con la comida tampoco, ni siquiera va al baño, no tiene ningún tipo de distracción, solo pensarte y pensarte.

— ¿Y yo tengo alguna distracción acaso Renesmee? —le cuestioné tomándome de un modo extremadamente personal sus palabras. —Yo tampoco estoy comiendo, ni pensando en otra cosa que no sea él, ni siquiera puedo dormir y las pocas veces que lo consigo tengo pesadillas en las que Lean aparece para morirse una vez y otra vez, o para volver a ver cómo él se aleja de mi lado ¿Eso te parece muy distractorio?

—Solo quiero que sepas que él no te ha dejado de amar—aseguró y no pude dejar de notar como intentaba mantener su rostro optimista, a pesar de que su intento de levantarme el ánimo había sido una muy mala idea. —No te ha dejado de amar ni un poco, sé que es así, lo conozco y te conozco, los conozco juntos, no podría hacerlo jamás, eres su vida—me explicó firmemente, logrando que casi comenzara a creerle. —Y no quiero que te des por vencida con él, no dejaré que lo hagas.

Esas últimas palabras tamborilearon en mi cabeza una y otra vez, constantemente, pero no con la voz de mi hermana, sino con la voz de Max. Era la a misma petición que él me había hecho unos meses atrás, antes de que todo se viniera abajo, antes de que todo se rompiera como una frágil copa de cristal. Ese había sido su pedido y yo no había entendido a que se refería en ese momento, pero ahora lo veía tan claro como el agua.

 _No te darás por vencida conmigo ¿Verdad?_

Me lo había preguntado mientras me hacía dormir en su pecho, cuando aún nuestras fotografías brillaban en color mientras que el resto del mundo estaba en blanco y negro, cuando aún los pimpollos florecían en el jardín, cuando éramos uno solo y mi corazón latía por los dos. Y yo le había asegurado que jamás la haría.

 _Jamás._

Se lo había susurrado a modo de promesa antes de caer dormida. Él me lo había pedido, antes que todo se prendiera fuego, antes que todo se reduzca a cenizas y yo le había dado mi palabra. No podía quebrantarla, por más que sentía que él había roto cada promesa que me había profesado, yo no podía hacerlo.

—Tienes razón—murmuré antes de ponerme de pie en una forma extrañamente ligera. Me sorprendió apreciar que aún conservaba mi elasticidad, a pesar de haber pasado los últimos meses en posición horizontal.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mi hermana patidifusa mientras seguía con su vista el recorrido de mis pasos.

—Darte la razón—le dije haciendo una mueca simpática, la primera que proyectaba después de mucho, demasiado tiempo.

Me tiré al piso, para tomar la caja que había ocultado debajo de mi cama la noche que Max me dejó oficialmente.

— ¿Vas a darme la razón? —me preguntó Renesmee con la duda instalada en sus insondables ojos café.

Saqué la caja con cuidado, como si allí dentro se almacenara el tesoro más preciado del mundo entero.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? —le pregunté sin darle mucha atención, mientras sacudía el polvo que se apelotonaba sobre las tapas de cartón ligero férreamente entrelazadas.

—Sí—afirmo confundida, tomando asiento a mi lado en el piso, frente a la caja. —Solo que no pensé que fuera tan sencillo, o lo habría hecho antes...

—Lo sé, pero verás—comencé a explicarle mientras levantaba las tapas con extremo cuidado, como si dentro hubiera una bomba a tres segundos de explotar. —Tienes razón—volví a concederle deteniendo mi trabajo para mirarla. —No puedo dejarlo hacer esto con nosotros, no puedo esperar a que Caroline muera para que él se dé cuenta de cuanto lo necesito en mi vida y tampoco puedo seguir viviendo así—le expliqué y volví a mi ardua tarea de abrir la caja. —He estado encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, con la esperanza de que el vuelva, de que se arrepienta, de que al menos me llame y eso es una existencia cruel, en un momento se siente como si ya no tuviera ningún sentido conservar las esperanzas y no puedo seguir viviendo así, penando hasta que otras personas decidan por mí—terminé de abrir la caja y la miré, decidida, firme con mis palabras. —Es hora de que sea la protagonista de mi propia vida.

—Wow—silbó mi hermana. — ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana? —preguntó Renesmee, mirándome como si alguien hubiera poseído mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tan extraño te resulta que te dé la razón?

—Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado—se burló. —Incluso más extraño que ser hija de un vampiro y una humana...

—Calla que me vas a hacer arrepentir—la reprendí continuando con su broma, casi podía notar como mi corazón volvía a latir, débilmente, dejando entrar la luz que Max había apagado con su partida. —La verdad es que no sé cómo vivir sin el Nesmy, ya no sé cómo hacerlo y al menos aferrarme a esta posibilidad, por más mínima que sea...

—No es una mínima posibilidad—me cortó. —Es un hecho que él te ama con locura y tú también lo amas—explicó tomando mis manos que se aventuraban dentro de la caja. —Si creyera que está todo perdido, si supiera que él ya no te ama, esta conversación sería diferente. Te diría que lo superes, que la vida continúa y que si viviste dieciséis años sin él, puedes vivir el resto de tu vida sin él, pero no es así Jasmett.

—Lo sé—concordé con ella mientras asentía con mi cabeza. —Nunca dudé que él me amara—le aclaré, dado que eso era lo único que aún me mantenía con vida, sus sentimientos hacia mí. —Solo que veía imposible el hecho de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Será dificultoso—coincidió. —Pero yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte—afirmó, se veía incluso más emocionada que yo con la tarea de hacer entrar a Max en razón.

—Gracias—le dije, agradeciéndole todo lo que hacía por mí. Ella me apoyaba en mis decisiones, me entendía en cada momento, me levantaba cuando me caía y me sacudía cuando estaba abrumada por el dolor, haciéndome despertar, como lo había hecho ahora.

—Extrañaba esa sonrisa—me dijo tocando mi nariz con su afinado dedo índice.

Me llevé la mano a mi boca para darme cuenta de que ella tenía razón, mis comisuras se levaban en una pequeña, pero precisa sonrisa y yo no había notado siquiera que lo estaba haciendo. Sonreí con más ímpetu, dejando ver mis dientes.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a reconstruir todo esto entonces—le dije señalando la caja para que mire en su interior, lo que hizo.

— ¿Qué es este desastre? —preguntó tomando los miles de papales y fotografías despedazadas de dentro del recipiente de cartón.

—Cosas de Max—le dije sin darle demasiada atención a mis palabras, para encontrarme su mirada deslumbrada y darme cuenta que lo había pronunciado en voz alta. Su nombre había salido de mis labios, pero no había pasado nada trágico como otras veces, no había dolido como antes, solo una molestia tolerable en mi pecho y ella lo notó cuando me sonrió orgullosa de sí misma por haberme hecho entrar razón.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto?

—Ya te lo he dicho, reconstruirlo—le respondí liberando del encierro a las fotografías deshechas en mil pedazos.

Eso hicimos o intentamos hacer durante extensas horas. Pudimos rehacer las fotografías casi por completo, al menos unidas con cinta trasparente quedaron medianamente armadas. Aún se percibía que las imágenes estaban maltrechas a modo de ajetreado rompecabezas, pero los recuerdos que tenía con Max permanecían intactos. Había pasado esos meses haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidarlo, pero no había servido de nada. Su imagen y los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos permanecían como la más nítida película a color, incluso más vívida que antes. Parecía ser que cuanto más me esmeraba por sacarlo de mi mente, más se introducía en ella, como una mancha de tinta densa que al querer retirarla con agua más se esparce por tu blusa blanca favorita.

Pegamos con sumo cuidado todas las fotografías sobre papel cartulina, confeccionando una especie de mural. Una vez finalizada esa obra de arte, la colocamos en pared, arriba del respaldo de mi cama.

—Perfecto—exclamó mi hermana palmeando sus manos en sinónimo de que su trabajo había terminado. —Quiero creer que no vamos a intentar rehacer ese libro que asesinaste a sangre fría.

—No—me rendí antes de comenzar con esa tarea. —El libro no tiene remedio, pero voy a coser esa camisa.

—Te traeré el costurero auxiliar de la abuela—me dijo, saliendo como un proyectil de mi habitación. No me dio tiempo siquiera de evaluar la nueva decoración de mi pared que ya volvía a entrar por donde se había marchado— ¿Qué piensas decirle a Camille? —preguntó entregándome la caja de madera que contenía cientos de agujas en variados tamaños e hilos de mil colores diferentes. —Porque sabes bien que va a hacerte una millarada preguntas, no te va a dejar huir de su amistad.

—Me lo imaginaba—le dije en medio de un sonoro suspiro. —Tampoco quiero dejar su amistad de lado—le confesé intentando enhebrar una pequeña aguja con un hilo negro delgado. —Es la única amiga que tuve jamás y estas últimas semanas me porté como una idiota con ella, y a pesar de eso siguió siendo insistente conmigo, no merezco su perseverancia.

—Realmente no la mereces—coincidió mi hermana riendo. —Pero tú también debes ser especial para ella, te has ganado su amistad, no es unilateral.

Tomó los objetos de mi mano con una mueca de desesperación en su rostro y los unió ella misma con la facilidad con la que uno respira, como si hubiera sido costurera toda su vida, y me los entregó luego de hacerle un prolijo nudo al extremo del hilo.

—Gracias—murmuré antes de ponerme a la labor de unir ambos pedazos de la camisa de Max, la misma que había despezado creyendo que jamás la volvería a usar. —No tengo idea de lo que le diré a Camille—confesé retomando su pregunta. —Creo que tendré que decirle parte de la verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concordó mientras observaba con detenimiento como daba puntadas temblorosas entre las telas. —Es bueno que seas honesta respecto a los sentimientos y emociones, pero que modifiques los hechos—me aconsejó. —No vas a decirle que la exnovia de tu novio te secuestró para tirarte de un acantilado.

—No, por supuesto que no—le dije sin detener mi complicado trabajo de costurería. —Pero tengo que darle un motivo por el cual Max no quiere estar conmigo.

—Exacto—concordó sin apartar sus insistentes ojos de mis manos.

—Ya pensaré en algo—continúe concentrada. —Estarán Max y su ex en esa explicación, por supuesto que no voy a quitarle el protagonismo a Caroline en mi ruptura, pero aún no pensé bien en esa historia.

Ella asintió pensativa mientras comenzaba a hurgar dentro de la caja que aun contenía fragmentos de recuerdos.

— ¿Qué es este corazón partido? —preguntó alzando el dispositivo de almacenaje con forma de corazón que había dejado olvidado en la caja.

—Es un pendrive que contiene fotos de Max—le respondí intentado no apartar la vista de la aguja demasiado tiempo para no volver a pincharme los dedos.

— ¿Y esto? —volvió a preguntar sacando de dentro de la caja lo que una vez había sido una preciosa corona de flores de jazmines, que para ese momento solo era un hilo con algunos pétalos marchitos colgando de sí.

—Era un adorno para el cabello—le dije lamentado el maltrecho estado del accesorio. —Pero ya no es nada, creo que deberíamos tirarlo.

—Voy a dejarlo aquí—me comentó, dirigiéndose hacia mi mesa de noche y colgándolo del velador.

— De acuerdo— accedí no muy convencida con el hecho de usar flores marchitas como decoración.

Luego brincó ligeramente hacia mi escritorio y encendió mi notebook, todo de un solo movimiento tan veloz que no lo habría notado de no tener mis reflejos adaptados a la velocidad sobrehumana. Insertó el USB en la ranura y dedicó unos segundos a descargar las fotos. La observé con aprehensión mientras lo hacía pensando que debería agradecerle todos los días por ser mi hermana. Cuando se terminó se giró hacia mí, para posar sus ojos en los míos.

— ¿Quieres que haga yo eso? —preguntó con exasperación señalando la camisa que trepidaba en mis manos.

—No, ya lo tengo—le dije sonriendo por su impaciencia.

No se me daba para nada bien lo de la costurera, pero era algo que yo misma debería hacer. Cada puntada que daba en un pedazo u otro de esa tela para unirlas, era como si lo estuviera haciendo en mi corazón. Con cada milímetro de ese hilo no solo ensamblaba los trozos de esa camisa, estaba también reconstruyendo mi corazón, pieza por pieza que había estado despedazándose durante ese tiempo.


	3. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _Explicaciones_**

Desperté sobreexcitada y con la ansiedad a flor de piel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía el vacío en mi pecho y eso me desconcertaba por completo. En realidad, no estaba segura de que se le pudiera llamar "despertar" a separar tu cuerpo de la cama, dado que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Se me habían pasado las horas en la penumbra de mi habitación revoloteando entre las sábanas, pensando en Max y en mi mejor amiga Camille.

Era el primer día de clases, las tan infructíferas vacaciones habían llegado a su fin.

¿Volvería Max al instituto? ¿Tendríamos alguna clase en común? ¿Estaría enojada Camille conmigo? ¿Qué preguntas me haría ella? ¿Qué respuestas le daría?

Me vestí con mi uniforme mientras me formulaba y reformulaba varias de esas preguntas en mi cabeza. Ese año ni siquiera me había medido esas ropas cuando mi madre las trajo, simplemente las había guardado en el closet y ahí habían quedado hasta el día de hoy. Al igual que los útiles escolares nuevos, en otro momento habría revisado esa bolsa mil veces probando cada instrumento de moda que mi madre me había comprado, pero ese inicio de clases me había pillado absolutamente desmotivada. Guardé los libros de forma desprolija en el bolso azul, el mismo que había utilizado el año pasado. Nunca fui muy propensa a seguir a las cábalas, pero ese bolso me había traído suerte anteriormente al conocer a Max y a Camille, esperaba que vuelva a hacerlo, ayudándome a mantener y sobrellevar esas relaciones.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar recordaba cómo había sido ese mismo día exactamente un año atrás. Alice me había despertado con un desayuno gigante en mi habitación, me había alaciado el cabello y me había maquillado entre cómicas conversaciones de chicas mientras Emmett se dedicaba a desconcentrarme y a fastidiar la tarea de mi tía. Ya no quedaban rastros de esos días festivos, ahora mi familia no se animaba a entrar en mi cuarto por miedo a decir una palabra de más y ocasionar que me dé un ataque de pánico. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, yo me iba a encargar de regresar el tiempo a como estaba antes, a cuando mi corazón estaba entero y en su lugar.

—Nos preparé el desayuno—me dijo Renesmee cuando entré en la cocina. —No sabía si querías pan tostado o cereales así que hice de los dos—agregó acercándose a mí para besarme en la mejilla. Luego revoloteó hasta sentarse de forma etérea en la silla de la cabecera de mesa ya con los alimentos preparados sobre ella.

— ¿Desayunarás conmigo? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Por supuesto—dijo ella, tomando una rebanada de pan del montón. —Es el primer día de clases—me recordó enarcando una de sus perfiladas cejas.

—Lo sé—suspiré tomando una tostada yo también y untándola con mantequilla. — ¿Dónde están todos? —le consulté mientras buscaba al resto de mi familia con la miraba e intentaba localizar sin éxito algún ínfimo ruido que pudieran hacer en la casa.

—Trabajando—se limitó a responder ella.

—Alice, mamá y la abuela trabajan desde aquí—la contrarié.

Ella evaluó mi rostro durante unos segundos antes de responderme.

—Desde que ya no sales de tu habitación, todos ocupan la mayor parte de su tiempo en trabajar fuera de casa—dijo elevando suavemente sus hombros, en un intento de quitarle importancia al peso de sus palabras. —Llevan mejor su angustia si no están dando vueltas por aquí esperando que vuelvas a ser tu misma en algún momento.

Quedé helada con mi tostada en la mano, inmovilizada. Había logrado angustiar a toda mi familia con mi actitud y aunque Renesmee haya querido hacer despreocupadas sus palabras no lo había logrado, pesaron como el plomo en mi consciencia.

—Lo siento—logré decirle, bajando mi mirada avergonzada ante mi egoísmo. —No era mi intención que se sintieran así, no pensé en ustedes.

—Lo sabemos, Jasmett—me dijo, alzando mi barbilla con su dedo índice para mirar mis ojos de forma segura y apacible. —No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros.

—Gracias—le respondí e insistí. —Pero de todos modos ustedes no se merecen ese trato de mi parte.

—Sabemos que es solo algo circunstancial—dijo en mi defensa quitándole importancia a mi mala actitud. — ¿Pensaste en qué vas a decirle a Camille? —cambió de tema de conversación radicalmente, sirviendo agua caliente en mi taza y luego en la de ella.

—No—negué con la cabeza para darle mayor profundidad a mi monosílabo. Agregué una cucharada de café a cada una de nuestras tazas. — Tengo que ver primero qué es lo que Max les contó a sus amigos, si es que les contó algo—pensé en lo humanas que eran sus acciones con sus amistades, quizás ya les había dicho algo al respecto y no podría demostrar inconsistencias en nuestros relatos.

—Muy bien pensado—se sorprendió mi hermana, mascando su tostada.

— ¿Piensas que Max irá al instituto? —le solté la pregunta de sopetón.

—Sí—se limitó a responder revolviendo su café.

— ¿Sí? ¿Solo sí?

—Sí—repitió. —Creo que irá ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

— ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Estás segura? —le pregunté atragantándome con mis propias palabras atolondradas.

—El intentará continuar con su vida regular y eso incluye ir al instituto—me explicó. —Lo que creo, es que no será para nada fácil hacer que vuelva contigo—me dijo, haciendo que el alma se me caiga a los pies. —Pero lograremos que entre en razón—agregó tomando mi mano, notando seguramente mis facciones de desolación.

—Tú lo dices como si fuera algo que podemos hacer juntas fácilmente y quiero creerte—le dije intentando no sucumbir en la tristeza. —Pero él se toma muy en serio mi seguridad.

—Lo sé, pero debemos ser optimistas y mantener nuestra actitud positiva— me recordó como si fuera un mantra.

— ¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Jacob irrumpiendo en la cocina.

—Hola, Jake—le saludé con una sonrisa ínfima.

—Estás hablando—se sorprendió abriendo demasiado sus ojos oscuros para después esbozar una sonrisa boba que dejó ver todos sus perfilados dientes blancos.

—Tonto—lo reprendí terminando mi café de sopetón.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor—dijo aparentando seguridad, pero se notaba que no estaba muy convencido de que esas palabras sean del todo oportunas.

—Gracias—le respondí para serenarlo. Él solo revolvió mis cabellos ya de por si despeinados con sus enormes dedos.

—Ya estamos listas—le dijo Renesmee mirándolo con todo el amor contenido en sus perfectas facciones. —Te llevaremos al instituto y luego te iremos a buscar— me explicó poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia la puerta de salida. —También estará Emmett pendiente de tus clases, no dudes en acudir a él si algo te resulta extraño, por más mínimo que sea.

Por lo visto las medidas de seguridad no disminuirían, no me dejarían ir sola ni siquiera al jardín delantero. Evité rodar mis ojos ante la insistencia de sus palabras, ya bastante los había hecho sufrir como para desestimar sus intentos de sobreprotección, así que solo me limité a simular que mi seguridad también me resultaba importante.

—Tengo el botón de pánico en mi bolsillo—le recordé tocando ese objeto a través de los jeans, antes de que ella misma me lo preguntara.

Mi hermana asintió conforme con mis palabras y tomó a su marido de la mano para guiarlo hacia el exterior. Crucé el umbral de la entrada lentamente recordando que esa misma puerta de madera había funcionado como barrera durante la última conversación que había tenido con Max, el día que se había ido de mi lado dejándome desgarrada. Esa mera reminiscencia revolvió dentro de mi corazón a modo de cucharón, generando un dolor perforante en mi pecho. Al instante me sentí mareada con tanto dolor en el centro de mi tórax y tuve que afirmarme del férreo picaporte para no caer redonda al suelo. Al tomarlo lo sentí extraño en mis manos, ya no era la perfecta bola metálica de antaño, se sentía ridículamente amorfa entre el agarre de mis dedos. Lo observé confundida para corroborar con mi visión que se encontraba grotescamente abollado en toda su superficie.

— ¿Vienes o qué? —me gritó mi hermana desde el portón del garaje al darse cuenta que estaba parada frente a la puerta sin moverme.

Caminé hacia ella aun extrañada por la discordia del picaporte, aunque lo más probable era que haya sido Emmett, típicamente bruto.

Jake manejó con precaución hasta el instituto, situación muy extraña en él dado que era un fanático de la velocidad. Quizás esa deliberada moderación se debió al hecho de que estaba usando toda su concentración para contarnos animadamente detalle por detalle sobre el vehículo en el que estaba trabajando. Le agradecí esa especifica narración en mi fuero interno que dado no me dejó tiempo ni espacio mental para pensar en Max o Camille con toda su cháchara.

—Aún es temprano—me dijo mi hermana observando su reloj cuando Jacob estacionó desprolijamente el vehículo en la entrada del instituto.

—Prefiero entrar ahora que no hay tanta gente fuera—le dije observando como algunos alumnos comenzaban a abarrotarse frente a la puerta del instituto.

—Que te vaya bien, enana—me deseó mi cuñado con una sonrisa. No entendía su afán por llamarme "enana" o "pequeña", cualquier persona su lado se vería minúscula, dado que él parecía crecer un centímetro todos los días

—Cuídate—dijo mi hermana con nerviosismo, mientras observaba en todas direcciones, sin centrar su vista en nada particular. —Y recuerda lo que te dije, Emmett estará pendiente te ti— me recordó girándose desde el asiento delantero para mirarme detenidamente.

—Estaré bien Nesmy—le aseguré tocando su hombro.

Ella me tocó la mejilla suavemente con la cálida palma de su mano.

— _Él te ama más que a nada_ —me recordó con su maravilloso don.

—Adiós—les dije mientras asentía ante las palabras de mi hermana, mirándolos primero a ella y luego a mi cuñado. — ¡Los quiero!

Antes de bajar del auto, observé por el rabillo del ojo como Jake apretaba la rodilla de mi hermana, dándole todo su apoyo e infundiéndole coraje. De alguna manera esto que estaba ocurriéndome parecía ser demasiado duro para ella también, era como si nuestros corazones estuvieran irremediablemente conectados y al romperse el mío se hubiera resquebrajado el de ella también. Cerré la puerta con cuidado e inhalé una gran cantidad de aire para propagar en todo mi cuerpo el valor que necesitaba. Caminé con fingidos pasos seguros sin mirar hacia atrás hasta las portezuelas del instituto, pero de todos modos podía sentir como mi cuñado y mi hermana se quedaron estacionados allí hasta que desaparecí entre los alumnos que conversaban animados unos con otros en el jardín delantero, todos vestidos de la misma forma.

Ingresé en el instituto y me escondí en un pasillo totalmente despejado, mis compañeros no entrarían hasta el último momento, esperando prolongar su periodo de libertad lo más posible, así que podía pensar tranquila. Sería otro año en Forks que estaba comenzando exactamente igual a como había comenzado el anterior, totalmente sola. Antes de que toda mi vida se fuera por la borda, antes de que Caroline aparezca en ella para llevarse consigo mi relación con Max dejándome totalmente vacía por dentro, había creído ingenuamente que este comienzo de año escolar sería absolutamente diferente a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Había imaginado que yo misma conduciría hasta aquí, mirándome constantemente en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto nuevo para asegurarme de que la máscara de pestañas que Alice me había colocado no se corriera o que mis cabellos alaciados también por ella no se desbaraten como solían hacerlo, pero en cambio, ni siquiera había visto a mi tía, no había conducido, no me había maquillado y mucho menos me había peinado. Había fantaseado con que Max me estaría esperando pacientemente en la puerta del instituto, con su camisa perfectamente planchada, sus cabellos color castaño oscuro despeinados hacia atrás y su sonrisa de costado característica, esa que hacía que mi corazón se detenga para volver a latir mil veces más deprisa que antes. Soñaba que me tomaba entre sus gélidos y firmes brazos, haciendo que la electricidad comenzara a emanar por todo mi cuerpo, extendiéndose desde el punto de su contacto hasta la punta de mis pies. Imaginaba que enterraba su rostro en mis cabellos y me decía "hueles como el paraíso", mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros repentinamente, haciendo que se me erice cada vello del cuerpo, pero él no se encontraba a la vista, no estaba entre los alumnos jocosos del jardín delantero, solo había vislumbrado a Tayler, Carl y Eric conversar animados con sus mochilas al hombro, pero él no estaba y probablemente ni siquiera asistiría a clases. También había idealizado que Camille se olvidaba de mi indiferencia durante todas las vacaciones de verano y que se interesaba nuevamente por mi amistad, que corríamos a nuestro encuentro para abrazarnos cálidamente mientras nos confesábamos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, pero ella no olvidaría cuanto la había lastimado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —una voz femenina y peregrinamente conocida me hizo sobresaltar, ocasionando que profiera un grito agudo y rebote sobre mis pies. —Te asusté—rio tan descuidada como siempre.

—Camille—susurré fijando mi vista en sus ojos, que en ese momento estaban tan azules y fríos como el mar.

— ¿Te estas escondiendo de alguien? —me hizo otra pregunta, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a mi persecutor.

—No—le mentí y me arrepentí en el acto, no iba a retomar nuestra amistad pronunciando mentiras innecesarias. —En realidad sí, me escondo de todos—confesé aferrándome a mi bolso, como si el pudiera hacerme invisible.

—Si quieres estar sola puedo…—comenzó a decir señalando la puerta del aula donde me tocaba la primera clase, dándome a entender que podía irse, pero eso no era lo que quería, realmente extrañaba a mi amiga.

—No, no te vayas—le pedí a modo de súplica tomado su mano para detenerla. —Te debo una explicación—le dije, mirando nuestros dedos aún entrelazados. — Varias explicaciones—me corregí cuando ella se soltó de mi agarre.

—No hace falta que me cuentas nada—me dijo acomodando superfluamente su bolso en su hombro. Se notaba nerviosa, casi tanto como yo. —Tu indiferencia me dejó en claro que no estás interesada en nuestra amistad, así que…

—No Cam, no es así—la detuve, sonando como un novio infiel y arrepentido. —Me porté pésimo contigo y quiero contarte todo lo que ocurrió, aunque eso no es una excusa de mi comportamiento por supuesto—intenté sonar lo más sincera posible a pesar de que no le contaría la totalidad de los hechos. —No quiero perder nuestra amistad, es lo más preciado que tengo en este momento.

Ella me miró con la duda incrustada en su frente, desconfiaba de mí, la había herido con mi indolencia y debía arreglarlo. El timbré me privó de comenzar con mis explicaciones, agradecí los momentos que el destino me estaba entregando para seguir repensando qué explicación le brindaría. No quería mentirle, no más de lo que debería para mantener a salvo el secreto de mi familia.

— ¿Vas a contarme que ocurrió con Max? —me preguntó mientras entrabamos al aula juntas, no tan compinches como lo habríamos hecho cualquier otro día corriente antes de que subestimara su amistad, pero juntas al fin.

—Sí—concedí. —Te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber—me rendí tomando asiento en la hilera de bancos que estaba al medio del salón.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, pero no comenzó con su interrogatorio inmediato como me temía. Nos quedamos observando en silencio como el aula se llenaba de alumnos paulatinamente, algunos de ellos, la minoría, entusiasmados con el primer día de clases, mientras que la mayoría maldecía la primera hora de Lengua Inglesa. Por último, ingresó el profesor, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Era un hombre alto y delgado de cabello rubio que aparentaba unos 35 años de edad, aunque si se afeitaba la barba probablemente parecería de 25.

—Buenos días, soy el profesor Smith—comenzó a presentarse con voz grave y sonora, logrando que todos le pongamos especial atención desde el primer momento. —Como sabrán, impartiré Literatura Inglesa y para iniciar me gustaría que hagan un trabajo de con su compañero de pupitre sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos. El profesor repartió un formulario cada dos personas, con preguntas personales. —El objetivo es conocerlos un poco mejor, dado que soy nuevo aquí como se darán cuenta.

Sonrió a la clase antes de palmear sus manos para dejar que comencemos con la tarea que nos había encomendado.

Miré a Camille con complicidad, pero ella no se dejó ver tan entusiasmada como yo por hacer ese trabajo juntas. Recuperar su amistad sería un trabajo difícil, así que debería romper el hielo para empezar.

— ¿Max le dijo a Adams algo de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? —le pregunté, comenzando a rellenar distraídamente los campos del formulario, podía hacer la tarea por las dos, creía conocer a Camille tanto como a mí misma.

—No—respondió de forma extremadamente cortante, dejando un tajo invisible en mi mejilla.

— ¿Él no te dijo nada? —insistí, incrédula de que así sea. Max tenía una relación sumamente humana con su grupo de amigos como para no decir nada sobre nuestra ruptura.

—No—repitió y se detuvo a mirarme unos segundos antes de profundizar en el tema, seguramente evaluado si yo era merecedora de su total sinceridad. —Adams solo me contó que se habían separado luego del baile, pero dijo que Max no dio motivos—ella continuó con su explicación sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. —Me comentó que Max se veía deprimido, así que los chicos supusieron que tú lo habías dejado y que a él le daba vergüenza hablar del tema, por eso ninguno lo presionó para que hablara.

—No fue así—le contradije negando con mi cabeza.

—Me lo imaginé—convino mi amiga, repentinamente interesada con lo que estaba escribiendo en el formulario. —Pero de todos modos no le dije nada a Adams—observó con más detenimiento el papel que yo estaba escribiendo, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué me agradeces? —escupió entre sus labios, se podía ver su enojo a través de su máscara de serenidad.

—Que hayas estado ahí para mí—le dije, y le tomé la mano para detener lo que intentaba replicar, mi disculpa no había terminado. — Aunque yo quería estar sola, tú no me dejaste y lo sé. Aunque creas que yo no lo valoré, sí lo hice Cam.

—No respondiste mis llamados, ni siquiera te dignabas a verme cuando iba a tu casa—susurró entristecida, su aparentada serenidad se había esfumado.

—Lo sé—le concedí acariciando su mano, intentando que mis palabras penetraban por su piel, como solía hacer Max conmigo. —Déjame explicarte al menos, por favor.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

— ¿Quieres que halemos aquí? —pregunté, mirando a mí alrededor la habitación concurrida de alumnos.

— ¿Más excusas? —preguntó comenzando a fastidiarse.

—No, tienes razón—di un sonoro suspiro para infundirme valor, lo que generó que el profesor me mirara con detenimiento para luego dedicarme una sonrisa. Parecía que me estaba concediendo el permiso para hablar, así que le devolví el gesto y me dirigí nuevamente a mi amiga. —Max me dejó—lancé estas palabras ocasionando una llamarada en el interior de mi corazón, prendiendo fuego el hueco en mi pecho, reconocer ese hecho me incendiaba por dentro de dolor. Mi amiga no respondió nada así que continué hablando, como Max no había dado motivos podía inventar la historia que quisiera, pero intentaba ser lo más sincera posible. — Su ex reapareció, se llama Caroline—la nombré a regañadientes, como si cada letra fueran gasolina que acrecentaba el incendio en mi interior.

— ¿Y volvió con ella? —me preguntó con rencor, parecía que el fuego se estaba extendiendo hacia ella.

—No, no volvió con ella—expliqué intentando que se apaciguara. —Ella ya no está aquí, pero el… Se confundió—fue lo único que se me ocurrió. —Y rompió conmigo luego del baile.

— ¿Ella es una rubia despampanante? —me preguntó dejándome aturdida por completo.

— ¿La conoces? —logré preguntar a través de mi sorpresa.

—Ahora que me cuentas todo eso, recuerdo algo del baile—comenzó a explicar, parecía que ponía todo de sí para acordarse algo de aquella fiesta. —Creí ver a una rubia demasiado atractiva, que no era de Forks definitivamente, pero no estoy segura, recuerdo muy poco de esa noche, creo que tomé de más.

—Puede ser que la hayas visto, fue al baile—le dije la verdad, omitiendo el hecho de que la había utilizado metiéndose en su mente para apartarme de Max y secuestrarme. —Después de eso, Max me dejó.

—Maldito hijo de put…

—No es su culpa—la corté al instante. —Le puede pasar a cualquiera—intenté calmarla con esa típica frase para que no odiara a Max, pero consideraba prácticamente imposible que a otra pareja le pasara lo que nos estaba pasando a nosotros.

— ¿Qué no es su culpa? —casi gritó esta pregunta y apreté su mano significativamente para que hiciera silencio. — ¿Qué no es su culpa? —repitió en un susurro para rectificarse. —Es totalmente su culpa ¿Para qué te hizo ilusionar si no estaba seguro de haber superado a su ex? ¿Para qué toda esa fachada de "te amo con mi vida" y bla bla si aún estaba pensando en su ex?

—No lo sé, Cam—ya me estaba arrepintiendo de intentar decirle algo de la verdad. —Yo no creo que él no me ame, solo está confundido.

—Sí, claro—me dijo de modo irónico revoleando sus ojos de forma demasiado melodramática. —Si su ex es la rubia que vi en el baile, entiendo que se haya confundido.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? —le dije sin poder disimular el enojo que había producido en mí el tono de su voz sumamente sarcástico.

—Que Max es hombre y como todo hombre es caliente—escupió sin ningún tipo de reparo. —Ya no le creo nada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté sorprendida de su repentino odio hacia los hombres. — Max no es así.

—Todos son así, sin excepciones.

— ¿Pasó algo con Adams? —pregunté, notando una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

—No fuiste la única que lo pasó mal—me recriminó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Oh, Cam—me lamenté dándole un abrazo. —Lo siento, fui tan egoísta.

—Sí, lo fuiste.

— ¿Qué paso con Adams?

—Discutimos—me respondió mientras recobraba la compostura. —Creo que ahora estamos bien, pero yo no me siento como antes.

— ¿Por qué discutieron? —la interrogué.

Ella se revolvió inquieta en su asiento observando a su alrededor, como si nuestros compañeros estuvieran pendientes de nuestra conversación.

— ¿Me recibirías si voy a tu casa después de clases? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto—le dije sonriéndole, sin poder disimular mi sensación de victoria en ese gesto. — ¿Entonces me perdonas? ¿Volvemos a ser amigas?

—Todavía tienes muchas cosas que explicar—me advirtió. —Pero nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga.

—Gracias—le susurré, verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en meses.

Terminamos el de completar nuestra tarea juntas, era realmente fácil ese formulario, solo preguntas sobre nuestras vidas que debíamos redactar. El timbre sonó justo cuando pusimos el punto final a la última pregunta, anunciando la finalización de esta clase y el inicio de la otra.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? —preguntó mi amiga mientras salíamos del aula.

—No tengo idea—confesé, buscando el horario en mi bolso. Encontré ese papel doblado en el bolsillo exterior, confeccionado con la letra de mi madre. —Geografía—le dije leyendo la segunda clase del lunes.

— ¡Yo también! —exclamó contenta. — ¿Y después de almuerzo? —consultó curioseando en mi horario.

—Física—le respondí mirando mi papel.

—Tenemos las mimas clases—me dijo, arrebatándome el horario de las manos y examinándolo. — ¡Nos anotamos exactamente en las mismas clases! —exclamó emocionada. — ¡Es increíble!

—Mi hermano me inscribió este año—confesé, pero refiriéndome a mi padre en la realidad.

Edward se había tomado esa molestia y yo no tenía duda de que eso no era una mera coincidencia, había logrado que nuestros horarios concordaran a la perfección, seguramente en un intento de que no esté sola. Sonreí ante el empeño de mi padre, siempre protegiéndome, hasta de lo más mínimo.

— ¿Estás contenta? —preguntó notando mi sonrisa perdida.

—Mucho—admití, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la próxima clase.

—Este año va a ser una pasada si estamos juntas todas las clases—dijo de forma optimista.

Yo realmente dudaba que eso sea cierto, sin Max ese año sería un suplicio, un infierno personalizado en la tierra, solo para mí.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto, debía admitir que las clases junto con Camille se pasaban velozmente, aunque no habláramos, el tiempo se hacía más ameno si lo compartía con ella. Era el agua que apagaba el fuego que me consumía el corazón en mi interior.

En la cafetería me decidí por una porción de pizza y un agua, mi amiga hizo lo mismo y nos sentamos en la mesa más pequeña. No podía evitar buscar a Max por todo el lugar, fijando mi vista en cada silla ocupada de la cafetería.

— ¿Has visto a Max? —le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—No, lo siento—dijo mi amiga. —Quizás es mejor que ni se aparezca—agregó con el desprecio refulgiendo en su voz.

— ¿De quién hablan? —interrumpió Adams en nuestra mesa, sentándose en la silla al lado de su novia.

—Hola Adams—lo saludé esmerándome por fingir una sonrisa.

—Jasmett—se limitó de decirme.

Me resultó chocante su débil saludo luego de haber compartido todo un año y de no habernos visto durante las vacaciones, seguramente estaba enojado conmigo por haber lastimado los sentimientos de su novia, así que lo dejé pasar concentrándome en mi porción de pizza.

— ¿Has visto a Max? —le preguntó Camille a su novio, ocasionando que vuelva a estar pendiente de Adams.

—De eso hablaban—Adams ató cabos. —Sí, comparto unas clases con él.

— ¿Por qué no vino a almorzar? —siguió interrogando mi amiga.

—No tenía hambre—respondió a secas.

Me pareció notar resentimiento en su voz mientras le dedicaba una larga mirada de advertencia a su novia. Como si estuviera evitando confesar que no estaba allí por mi culpa. Pero mi amiga ignoró todas las señales de alarma que estaba entregándole su novio.

— ¿Piensa evitar a Jasmett todo el año? —preguntó logrando que me atragante con mi bocado de pizza.

—No lo sé, Cam—respondió Adams, parecía hastiado. — ¿Importa realmente?

—Claro que importa—le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, como nunca la había visto hacerlo, siempre lo veía solo con amor rebalsando de sus pupilas, definitivamente algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo se había quebrado.

—No me importa Cam—interrumpí, intentando calmar las aguas entre ellos, era una discusión inútil.

—Ahí tienes—la desafió Adams. —A ella no le importa ¿Por qué a ti sí?

—¿Sabes qué? —le preguntó mi amiga, pero claramente era retórico dado que continuó hablando. —No me importa.

Tiró la porción de pizza que estaba por morder sobre su plato de plástico y se levantó de la silla, dado grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de la cafetería por la cual salió de forma calamitosa. Yo solo me quedé observando su espectacular salida sorprendida. Generalmente era yo la que me marchaba de la cafetería dejando a todos con la palabra en sus labios. Con la misma expresión absorta miré a Adams, que solo fruncía el ceño, como si esto no lo sorprendiera en absoluto solo lo fastidiara.

—Creo que debería ir a buscarla—le dije vacilante. Si yo estuviera en su lugar no me gustaría que me buscaran, pero Cam era muy diferente, a ella le gustaba sentirse siempre apoyada.

—Yo iré—me dijo el, separando la silla de la mesa para levantarse haciendo demasiado ruido al frotarla contra el cerámico de las baldosas. Parecía enojado conmigo, como si yo hubiera generado esa discusión entre ellos. Observé detenidamente como él se marchaba, manteniendo la misma expresión de asombro que había utilizado para mirar la andanza de Camille.

Terminé mi almuerzo sola, pero sin dejar de buscar esperanzada a Max entre los alumnos. En su mesa de siempre solo estaban Carl, Tayler y Eric. Los saludé con la mano cuando me miraron y ellos solo hicieron un gesto con su cabeza, parecía que ni siquiera valía la pena levantar su mano para saludarme, definitivamente me odiaban. Erróneamente creían que había roto el corazón de Max, suspiré ante la ironía de este hecho, dado que había sido totalmente lo opuesto. Igualmente, no me importaba que me odien, que no me hablen, que ni me saluden, me daban lo mismo los amigos de Max si él no estaba.

Antes de dirigirme a la siguiente clase paseé por los pasillos del instituto, buscándolo. No me sorprendí al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, me lo temía, pero de todos modos debía intentarlo. Entré en la clase de química y Camille ya estaba sentada en el último pupitre del aula con cara de pocos amigos. Le presté toda mi atención y me hizo gestos para que me sentara a su lado.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté con la precaución irradiando en mi voz.

—Sí—me respondió cortante. —Lamento lo del almuerzo, es solo que últimamente tengo ganas de golpear a Adams en los dientes.

—Hablaremos hoy en mi casa ¿De acuerdo? —le pregunté sonriendo ante su personalidad violenta, realmente la extrañaba.

—Sí, necesito nuestras charlas de chicas—de nuevo el recuerdo de mi indiferencia hacia nuestra amistad me punzó en el estómago bajo.

—Lo siento—volví a disculparme. — ¿Realmente podrás perdonarme algún día que haya sido tan mala amiga?

Ella solo sonrió ante mi pregunta y justo entró el profesor, privándome de la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando. Necesitaba su perdón, pero seguramente ni ella sabía aun si podría dejar pasar mi pésimo comportamiento. Solo tiempo diría si podíamos volver a ser como antes, yo deseaba con todo mi ser que así sea. Me prometí a mí misma nunca más volver a subestimar su amistad.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente, los profesores no tenían piedad, avasallándonos con ejercicios, a pesar de que era el primer día de clases. Cuando volví a pensar en Max ya era la tan temida hora de educación física, donde me encontraría con Max, era la clase que compartíamos todos. Nos dirigimos con Camille hacia el vestuario, solo conversando sobre las nuevas clases que cursábamos juntas mientras nos cambiamos de ropa. Una vez vestidas de forma deportiva fuimos hasta el gimnasio, donde ya estaban todos alumnos conversando con mi tío de forma animada, esa clase ponía a todos de buen humor, hasta a mí me esperanzaba, aunque solo era por el hecho de encontrarme ahí con Max.

—Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, soy Emmett—comenzó a decir mi tío con entusiasmo. —En estas clases lo más importante es…—dejó la frase inconclusa colocando su mano detrás de su oreja para escuchar nuestra respuesta.

— ¡Divertirnos! —gritaron todos mis compañeros al unísono.

—Exacto—coincidió él, frotando sus manos satisfecho con la euforia de sus alumnos. —Así que sin más preámbulos comencemos con esa diversión, denme unas vueltas trotando, vamos a entrar en calor.

Me sorprendió cuando Emmett dio inicio de las clases sin Max, pero de todos modos comencé a correr, sin dejar de buscar en todos los rostros de mis compañeros al de Max.

—¿Buscas a Max? —me consultó Camille aminorando su trote para acompasarse al mío que era mucho menos ligero que el suyo.

— ¿Tanto se nota? —susurré apenada con mi actitud lastimosa.

—No, es solo que yo te conozco—me mintió regalándome una sonrisa, no era la única que conocía a su amiga, yo también la conocía a ella y sabía que solo intentaba no hacerme sentir mal. —Él no está en esta clase—confesó en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me alarmé, esa clase era mi última esperanza de verlo, aunque sea de reojo, aunque sea de lejos y la había perdido también.

—Él, Adams, Taylor y Carl entraron al equipo de basquetbol—me explicó Camille.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté casi en un grito con mi respiración agitada, deteniendo por completo mí, ya de por sí, lento trote.

—Era lo que Adams siempre quiso y ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar todos juntos al equipo—me explicó ella deteniéndose conmigo, pero sin dejar de mover sus piernas en ágiles saltos amortiguados. —El profesor McCarty desde siempre los persigue para que entren al equipo, y Adams se negaba para compartir más tiempo conmigo cuando no éramos novios, pero ahora ya pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos…

— ¿Por qué Max entraría el equipo de básquetbol? —hice este cuestionamiento más para mí misma, que para que ella me lo responda.

— ¿Realmente lo preguntas? —consultó mientras me tomaba del brazo para continuar con nuestra carrera.

— ¿Crees que le interesa ese equipo? —era una pregunta irónica, él no tenía ningún interés en el básquet, sino se habría inscrito para jugar hace mucho tiempo.

—Creo que le interesa mantenerte alejada, Jasmett—me acuchilló con sus palabras evitando mi mirada a toda costa.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Aquí estoy nuevamente, dejándoles un capitulo más. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, quedaré atenta a ustedes. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Tammy.**


	4. Crueles verdades

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Crueles verdades_**

Me detuve en seco tomando mi pecho desgarrado, de repente me faltaba el aire, como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros en lugar de haber dado vuelta y media al gimnasio. Sentí mi respiración agitarse cada vez más de forma áspera y sonora, intentando acaparar algo de aire dentro de mis pulmones. La verdad en sus palabras se había incrustado entre las grietas de mi corazón maltrecho.

— ¿Jasmett? —la voz de Emmett me llamó preocupada, pero yo no podía sacar las palabras de mi boca para responderle.

—Jasmett, respira—me sugirió Camile a modo de orden. Me tomó del brazo férreamente, adivinando que estaba a punto de caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, profesor—le respondió Camille por mí dado que yo aún no podía articular palabra alguna, sentía el sudor frio recorrer por mi frente y la ventilación no llegaba a mis pulmones. —Solo estábamos corriendo demasiado a prisa—le mintió, pero Emmett había estado escuchando todo lo que hablábamos, por supuesto, así que solo le dedicó una mirada de severa advertencia a mi amiga, quien se encogió de hombros sin entender la postura de mi tío.

—Jasmett, cálmate—me dijo Emmett, acariciando mi espalda mientras yo apoyaba mis manos sobre mis rodillas para estabilizarme. —Respira.

Hice lo que me ordenó, permitiendo entrar el aire a mi sistema respiratorio, por más doloroso que eso estaba resultando. Se sentía como piedras pasando por mi laringe. Inhalé de profundamente y exhalé de forma sonora, intentando dejar escapar con ese céfiro todos los malos pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó mi amiga y solo asentí con la cabeza sin poder sacar la voz de mi garganta.

— ¡Sigan corriendo!—gritó mi tío a modo de mandato con voz sonara que se extendió acuciosamente por todo el gimnasio, mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos dos veces fuertemente.

Con su precipitado gesto me devolvió a la realidad con suma brusquedad. Observé a mí alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta que todos mis compañeros me estaban mirando detenidamente, algunos con expresiones impacientes y otros preocupados. Sentí mi cara arder, anunciando el inevitable sonrojo que se avecinaba en mis mejillas y me obligué a recomponerme.

—Estoy bien—les dije utilizando toda mi concentración para poder formular esas dos palabras con la mayor seguridad posible.

— ¿Profesor? —lo llamó Camille, mi tío solo la observó con rostro amable, sin ningún rastro de su expresión de autoridad en sus cejas ya relajadas. — ¿Cree que podría excusarnos por hoy? Jasmett necesita despejar su mente y no quiero dejarla sola.

Mi tío evaluó su propuesta por varios segundos para luego responderle con el mismo tono de amabilidad en su voz.

—Desde luego, Cam—le dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga para acercarse a susurrarle algo que no alcance a oír. Ella solo asintió ante su secreto, para luego tomarme por la cintura dándome facilidad a que utilice su cuerpo como bastón.

Atravesamos lentamente y en silencio el gimnasio hasta el vestuario de mujeres donde tomamos nuestros bolsos y sin siquiera cambiarnos de ropa, salimos del instituto. Fuera estaba cayendo una fina llovizna, se sentía bien la humedad en lo acalorado mis mejillas. Me quedé detenida bajo la delicada lluvia que caía gradualmente sobre mi rostro con la esperanza de que el agua lave toda mi angustia, con la ilusión de que se lleve con ella el dolor que Max había dejado.

—Llegó Renesmee—me dijo Camille dándome un tirón del brazo para dirigirme hacia el auto, haciéndome despertar del encanto que la llovizna cernía sobre mí, para caer en la cuenta de que nada se llevaría ese padecimiento. Ni la lluvia, ni una violenta tormenta, ni un fuerte viento, ni siquiera el inminente y devastador paso del tiempo lograrían borrar el recuerdo de Max.

— ¿Qué hace aquí mi hermana? —le pregunté, sintiéndome desconfiada ante lo repentino de su llegada.

— Tu hermano la texteó para que venga buscarnos—claramente con "hermano" se refería a Emmett, quien en verdad era mi tío.

La miré repentinamente apenada con el hecho de que ella realmente crea toda la historia que habíamos ensamblado para la gente de ese pueblo. Pero ella ya no era simple "gente", era mi amiga, mi única y mejor amiga. Los deseos de ser sincera con ella me invadieron, sería extremadamente relajante poder contarle la verdad sobre todo lo que ocurría en mi vida.

— ¿Cómo están las más guapas del instituto? —preguntó mi hermana cuando nos subimos en la parte trasera de su auto.

—Bien—le respondió mi amiga con afecto. — ¿Y tú?

—Excelente—le respondió ella.

— ¿Qué onda? —preguntó Jacob a modo de saludo, al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña con su mano izquierda sin dejar de poner atención en la conducción.

— ¿Por qué salieron antes? —nos preguntó mi hermana, girándose hacia nosotras sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—Nos salimos de la clase de educación física—explicó Camille, mirándome de rejo con la duda tatuada en su frente.

—Me sentía mal—le dije evitando que mi amiga inventara una excusa para justificarme.

—Siempre saltándote las clases de Emmett—rio Renesmee. —Lo tomará personal.

—Él sabe que no es eso—susurré.

— ¿Has visto a Max? —preguntó mi hermana.

Este interrogante ocasionó que Camille abriera sus ojos azules como platos haciendo un gesto de advertencia para que Renesmee abortara el cuestionario, pero era demasiado tarde, la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

—Todo lo contrario—bufé mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho, dado por zanjado el tema.

El camino transcurrió en completo silencio, solo miradas incomodas recorrían en el interior del vehículo hasta que Jacob lo estacionó en el garaje. Nos dirigimos los cuatro hasta la casa, aun sin mediar palabra.

—Jake, me quedaré con Jass y Cam un rato—le dijo mi hermana a su marido.

—Iré a trabajar en el taller entonces—le dijo él, mientras le entregaba un suave beso en la mejilla. — Tengan su charla de chicas—agregó para luego brindarme una media sonrisa de aliento, que se supone debería darme ánimos, y se marchó a su cueva de hombres.

— ¿Preparo café?—nos preguntó Renesmee marcando el ritmo hacia a la cocina.

—Sí, por favor—le pidió mi amiga.

Las dos la seguimos y nos sentamos en la mesa con la misma actitud derrotada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Max? —preguntó mi hermana mientras preparaba tres tazas.

—Nada, él solo está escapando de mi—respondí sin poder evitar encogerme de hombros.

—Siento mucho haberte dicho eso, fui muy bruta—se disculpó mi amiga mirándome apenada.

—Fuiste sincera—la contrarié, sin aceptar sus disculpas.

—Pero bruta al fin—me dijo soltando su coleta para dejar desbordar su cabello rubio al costado de su rostro. —Debería haberte dicho algo menos hiriente, realmente lo siento.

—No había forma menos hiriente de decir que está escondiéndose de mi—la excusé, Renesmee se detuvo a mirar como hablábamos. —Eres así, directa y así te quiero.

—Gracias—me dijo con una sonrisa que no era para nada feliz.

— ¡Son tan tiernas! —exclamó Renesmee emocionada y se acercó hacia nosotras para enredarnos entre sus brazos. — ¿Me van a contar ahora lo que pasó con Max? —preguntó volviendo a preocuparse por los cafés.

—Es que nada pasó—expliqué. —Nuestras clases no coinciden y se unió al equipo de básquetbol para no cruzarse conmigo, ni siquiera lo veo en educación física.

—Te dije que no iba a ser fácil—dijo mi hermana acercándose a la mesa con nuestros aperitivos listos en una bandeja.

— ¿Qué no será fácil? —preguntó mi amiga desorientada.

—Volver con Max—me apresuré a decir, antes de que mi hermana diga algo que contradiga mi historia.

— ¿Por qué quieres volver con él? —me cuestionó con su cara torcida en una mueca de confusión. — Él está pensando en otra, está pensando en su exnovia—me dijo Camille.

Mi hermana nos observó de hito en hito, con la duda tatuada en su rostro. Claramente no entendía cuál era la historia que le había contado a mí amiga, así que decidí aclararle un poco el panorama.

—Solo tengo la seguridad de que Caroline es su ex y que lo confundió que haya vuelto—pronuncié las palabras cuidadosamente, como si estuviera explicando algo a un bebé, para orientar a Renesmee. —Pero ella ya no está aquí y yo tengo muy claro que él aún me ama, sé que es así.

—Si tanto te ama ¿Por qué no está contigo? —preguntó desafiante.

La miré absorta ante la rudeza de su pregunta y sonreí ante el hecho de que era realmente imposible que diga las cosas sin tanta destemplanza.

—Está confundido—interrumpió Renesmee al ver que yo no podía salir de mi ensimismamiento. —Cree que lastimará a Jasmett de alguna manera si sigue con ella—continuó explicando luego de beber un sorbo de café. —Caroline lo busca constantemente y amenaza con hacerle algo a Jasmett.

Me quedé mirándola impresionada, mi mente no podía discernir si lo que estaba contando era demasiada información o si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo que lo amenaza? —preguntó Camille dejándose notar demasiado absorbida por la situación. — ¿Por qué no la denuncian?

—Le dice que hablará con Jasmett y le contará mentiras —inventó mi hermana con despreocupación, para calmar los nervios de mi amiga. — En definitiva, le dijo que si estaba con ella, le haría la vida imposible a ambos— concluyó diciendo. —Y créeme que así será, conociendo a Caroline.

— ¿La conocen? —Camille se notaba liada con la explicación de mi hermana y yo me liaba aún más con la bocota de Renesmee.

—No la conocemos—corté su dialogo para evitar que la conversación siguiera un camino incorrecto que finalizara en un callejón sin salida de preguntas sin respuesta.

—Max y Alice se hicieron grandes amigos—dijo mi hermana. —Y él le conto algunas cosas a ella sobre lo loca que está su ex y... Eso...

—Qué extraño—meditó Camille con la confusión impregnada en sus ojos del color del océano más profundo. —Max nunca mencionó a su ex a los chicos, de haber sabido algo así estoy segura de que Adams me lo habría dicho.

—No le gusta hablar de esas cosas—se apresuró a responder mi hermana. —Max es bastante reservado con ese tema, es decir... Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Jasmett hasta que la loca se apreció por aquí.

La expresión de Camille se relajó un poco, pero solo muy ínfimamente, el desconcierto aún seguía latente en sus facciones. Esa confusión en su gesto me hizo reevaluar la idea de decirle toda la verdad a mi amiga, absolutamente todo. Que Bella era mi madre y Edward mi padre, que ambos eran vampiros, al igual que toda mi familia, excepto por Jacob que era hombre lobo y por Renesmee que era en realidad una hibrida, mezcla entre una humana y un vampiro. Fantaseé con confesarle que Max y toda su familia también eran vampiros, al igual que su ex, Caroline que en realidad había intentado matarme literalmente, casi lográndolo, y por eso Max se había alejado. Esos deseos tan profundos de contarle la verdad a alguien eran algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que nunca creí que llegaría a sentir, dado que raramente me relacionaba con otras personas que no fueran mi familia. Recordé que mi hermana me había contado tener una amiga humana, debería conversar con ella de este tema y pedirle su consejo.

— ¿Jasmett? —la voz de mi amiga me sacó de mis cavilaciones. — ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada—mentí sacudiendo levemente mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. — ¿Qué decías?

— ¡Que los hombres apestan! —repitió la expresión que yo no había oído al estar perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Adams? —pregunté percibiendo la nota de resentimiento en su voz y recordando lo que había acontecido en la cafetería.

—Nos distanciamos durante las vacaciones—contestó sorbiendo un poco de su café.

— ¿Por qué? —curioseé.

—Creo que estaba celoso de que yo esté tan pendiente de ti—dijo concentrando la mirada en su taza. — Cuando desapareciste así de la nada luego del baile, solo hablaba de ti intentando dilucidar qué había ocurrido ya que tú no me hablabas.

— ¿Él estaba celoso de mí? —le pregunté, mi hermana nos miraba atentamente, pero sin omitir palabra alguna, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

—Algo así—dijo Camille. —En realidad yo estaba desesperada hablando de ti, eso debo admitirlo—rio para alivianar su frase. —Pero él se puso muy extraño con eso.

—Quizás se sintió apartado—supuse apesadumbrada.

No solo había hecho angustiar a mi familia luego de la ruptura con Max, también había conseguido que mi amiga se distancie de su novio. Me sentí terrible.

—Puede ser—asintió con su cabeza. —Pero un día discutimos y desde ahí todo fue de mal en peor.

— ¿Sobre qué fue la discusión? —me interesé.

Mi amiga dudó, mirándome a mí y a mi hermana con expresión abochornada.

—Creo que mejor me retiro así hablan tranquilas —ofreció Renesmee haciendo un ademán para levantarse de su silla.

—No, quédate, quiero que escuches—la detuvo mi amiga para luego suspirar sonoramente y empezar su confesión. — Un día no quise tener relaciones con él, estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría contigo y yo considero que la preocupación y el sexo no van de la mano—explicó mirándome, sobreponiéndose a su vergüenza. —Él se enojó y me dijo que yo siempre estaba pendiente de ti, que ya no lo quería, bla bla bla…

— ¿Se enojó porque no quisiste tener sexo con él? —le pregunté extrañada, ese no era el Adams que yo creía. Mi amiga solo asintió con la pena refulgiendo en sus ojos. —Estamos casi en el siglo XXII, ósea…—les dije mirándolas a ambas con significación para imaginaran como terminaba mi frase, "es un imbécil retrogrado".

—Yo creo que eso solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso—profundizó mi hermana. —Creo que él siente que lo apartaste con tu preocupación por Jaz y esa situación solo detonó la bomba.

—Desde ese momento estamos peleando por todo—nos contó Camille. —Estoy pensando seriamente en que terminemos.

—Háblalo con el antes de tomar una decisión apresurada—le aconsejó Renesmee, era irónico que supiera de relaciones frustradas cuando ella había estado al lado del mismo hombre por ochenta años.

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada—asintió Camille.

—Has un esfuerzo —le pedí tomando su mano. —No hay nada peor que tomar una decisión así y luego arrepentirse.

No pude dejar la angustia fuera de mi ser con esa frase, dado que yo misma me arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado o, mejor dicho, que no había tomado. Todos los días lamentaba haber dejado marchar a Max, me recriminaba no haber insistido con mayor vehemencia para que se quedara a mi lado. Me devanaba los sesos pensando que quizás, si le hubiera rogado más, si hubiera intentado abrir la puerta antes, si hubiera utilizado diferentes palabras, quizás, solo quizás lo habría convencido de quedarse.

— ¿Tú vas a dejar de buscar a Max? —cuestionó Camille en mi dirección, observándome con detenimiento.

—No—le respondí, mirando a mi hermana con complicidad, mi amiga solo lanzó un sonoro bufido. —No te pido que lo entiendas, solo apóyame.

—Lo hago—ratificó. —Es solo que no sé cómo harás para volver con él si se esconde de ti.

Yo tampoco sabía cómo haría para convencerlo de que nuestra relación era lo más bello que tenía el mundo si él se empeñaba en apartarme de su vida, pero debía buscar la forma. La mejor de manera de verlo era enfermarme. Podría apostar mi vida a que se haría presente para curarme, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero desde que había sanado mi leucemia ya no me enfermaba, siquiera un leve catarro, nada de nada. Me encontraba más fuerte que un roble. Podía intentar lastimarme, eso también funcionaria, aunque no debería ser una pequeña herida, debería ser algo serio y grave, como un accidente trágico. Quizás eso funcionaría, pero no tenía las suficientes agallas como para infligirme daño a mí misma. Ya había pensado en algo así con anterioridad cuando Max me había dejado sin ninguna cicatriz en mi cuerpo luego de que Lean muera, y no había podido siquiera comenzar a rasgar mi piel, el solo pensarlo me daba mareos.

Se me pasó la tarde entre conversaciones con mi amiga y mi hermana, mientras secretamente pensaba cómo lograr encontrarme con él. Solo necesitaba unos segundos para poder decirle lo infeliz que era desde nuestra ruptura. Si él tan solo viera en mis ojos un octavo de la angustia que veían las demás personas, no duraría en volver a mi lado. Quizás conseguir un cronograma de su horario y esperarlo fuera de alguna clase sería lo más sensato y acertado.

Cuando llegaron mis padres a la casa después de su trabajo, Renesmee se fue a llevar a mi amiga de retorno a su hogar. Camille no dejaba de sonreír feliz cuando la despedí desde la puerta y yo tampoco dejaba de hacerlo, recuperar su amistad era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, era un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad que me invadía.

Me encerré en mi habitación a terminar mis deberes antes de acostarme, no tenía muchos dado que era el primer día de clases, pero me gustaba adelantarme a los hechos. El golpe de unos nudillos contra la madera de la puerta me desconcentró.

—Adelante —susurré observando la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —mi padre entraba en mi habitación de manera excesivamente elegante, parecía uno de los modelos más cotizados de Gucci. Sonreí al verlo, regalándole esa expresión que no veía en mi desde hace mucho tiempo. El me devolvió gesto, algo pasmado por mi repentina felicidad. — ¿Haciendo tarea? ¿El primer día de clases? —cuestionó posicionándose a mi lado.

—Me gusta ser precavida —le respondí, observando con detenimiento sus facciones. Eso era algo que tampoco hacia hace mucho tiempo, mirar a mi familia y a sus rostros dotados de hermosura.

—Eras hija de tu madre —me apremió dejando notar el orgullo aflorando en su voz mientras que comenzaba a acariciar mis cabellos.

Eso era algo que también me había perdido todo este tiempo, el sonido de su voz. Junto con la de mi madre eran la mejor melodía que mis oídos podía escuchar y me di cuenta de que prácticamente las había olvidado. Amaba cada nota que salía de entre sus labios. Mi padre seguía mimando mis cabellos de forma apacible y su gélido contacto me recordó a cuando era solo una niña, me llevó diez años atrás cuando vivía entre sus brazos, cuando no sabía lo que era el amor más allá de mis padres, me remontó a cuando no estaba destrozada.

— ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —me inquieté preguntándole repentinamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me retiré de su contacto.

—No —sonrió divertido. —Tu madre te tiene protegida—me recordó tocando su sien para conmemorar el escudo mental que Bella mantenía en nosotros dentro de la casa. — De todos modos ¿Qué estabas pensando que tu padre no puede saberlo? —preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja, imperturbable y fastuoso.

—Nada —le mentí elevando mi hombro en señal de despreocupación. El me miró con la incredulidad rebalsando de su semblante y me arrepentí en el acto de mi falsedad. —Te extrañaba —confesé. —Los extrañaba—me corregí para seguir apenándome. —Este último tiempo los dejé de lado, a ti, a mamá, los abuelos, a todos y ahora que te siento aquí a mi lado me doy cuenta cuanto te necesitaba.

—Siempre estamos a tu lado—me dijo con el ímpetu y la seriedad ensamblados en sus ojos. —Solo estábamos dándote tu espacio.

—Lo sé y se los agradezco profundamente—le dije volteándome sobre mi asiento para observarlo mejor, quedando totalmente frente a la perfección de su rostro. —Yo me porté como si ya no los necesitara—agaché mi mirada para intentar ocultar la lágrima que amenazaba por escaparse de mi ojo izquierdo. —Pero los necesito más que nunca, más que cuando James Jhonson me cortó un mechón de cabello en kínder.

—Lloraste en mis brazos, desconsolada durante todo el día— me recordó con una sonrisa entristecida como si mi primer desengaño amoroso lo hubiera marcado más a él que a mí misma. —No había forma de calmarte.

—Estaba enamorada de él—le expliqué. —Y me cortó el cabello, me sentí como el envoltorio de una golosina que tiras a la basura luego de mascarla.

—Dijiste que no volverías a creer en el amor—susurró aun perdido en el recuerdo de ese momento.

—No me acuerdo de eso—le confesé intentando recordarlo.

—Yo sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer—rememoró pensativo. —Sentía intensos deseos de matarlo—manifestó con tono serio, simulando que realmente era cierto lo que estaba contando. —Tu abuela tuvo que recordarme que solo era un niño de cinco años.

—El rompió mi corazón, deberías haberlo matado—sugerí sonriendo.

—Un padre siempre sentirá deseos de matar a quien lastima a su niña, créeme.

— ¿Quisiste matar a Max? —le pregunté, sintiendo como mis mejillas se acaloraban al pronunciar su nombre.

Mi padre alzó sus cejas ante la sorpresa de mi pregunta y emitió un suspiro pronunciado mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—No—respondió luego de un segundo que me pareció eterno.

—El despedazó mi corazón en mil millones de pedazos—exterioricé ensombrecida por la tristeza, me avergonzaba expresarle a mi padre cómo me sentía, pero secretamente deseaba que él quisiera matarlo por haberme causado tanto daño.

—Para su suerte puedo leer su mente—se explicó.

Yo me quedé observándolo detenidamente, esperando que diga algo más sobre Max, pero obviamente su código de caballerosidad no le permitía hacerlo.

— ¿El aún me ama? —le pregunté con mi voz carrasposa resquebrajándose por la pena. — ¿Aun me ama como antes? ¿Cómo lo hacía al principio? —le realicé mis cuestionamientos y el detuvo sus ojos del color del oro en mi rostro, evaluándome dubitativo, seguramente pensando si debía darme las respuestas, así que agregué. —Sabes que él no me permite acercarme como para preguntárselo, y realmente necesito saberlo.

—Eres demasiado joven para estar tan herida—se limitó a decir reflexionando esa frase con él mismo y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos nuevamente.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—le dije intentando en vano ocultar mi angustia.

Mi padreo no quería decirme la inminente verdad, el ya no me amaba, ya se había olvidado de mi por completo, por eso me eludía, para no tener que darme ningún tipo de explicación a la cara. Sentí como mi expresión se agrietaba, endureciéndose en una mueca de dolor.

—Él nunca podría dejar de amarte, Jaz—respondió al fin mi padre, arrancándome mis cavilaciones de la mente, haciendo que mi pecho comience a sentirse lleno nuevamente, no pude evitar suspirar aliviada mientras me recomponía. —Eso impide que lo desmiembre, el inmenso amor que siente por ti—continúo diciendo, logrando que mi corazón vuelva a latir.

— ¿Lo dices solo para animarme? —cuestioné, sin dejarme convencer del todo con sus palabras.

—Podrían pasar mil años separados y él seguiría amándote con locura—aseguró.

Podía sentir a mi corazón rearmarse dentro de mi tórax, como si un hilo invisible lo estuviera uniendo, no totalmente reconstruido, pero ensamblado al fin.

—Lo está disimulando muy bien ignorándome todo el tiempo.

—Ponte en su lugar—propuso mi padre. —Si su vida dependiera de que lo mantengas alejado de ti ¿Lo pondrías en riesgo solo porque lo extrañas?

—Esa no es nuestra situación—me defendí sin poder concebir siquiera el hecho de que su vida se sintiera amenazada. —Obviamente que, si su vida dependiera de nuestra lejanía, me iría lo más lejos posible.

—Por eso mismo, él solo está protegiéndote, como lo harías tú con él.

—La verdad, no creo poder estar lejos de él tanto tiempo—declaré avergonzada. —Ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí que lo harías—me contrarió sonriendo ante mi declaración.

— ¿Crees que él cambiaría de opinión? —le pregunté esperanzada con que me diga la verdad. —Si lograra halar con él.

—Me intriga el hecho de no saber cómo lograrás hablar con él—me miró expectante enarcando una ceja.

Dudé unos segundos estar protegida con el escudo mental de mi madre, dado que parecía estar leyendo mis pensamientos.

—No voy a dañarme—le aclaré con seguridad y él me observó incrédulo. —No es que no lo haya pensado—confesé y él colocó en su perfecto rostro un gesto de ofuscación. —Pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Suena como si ya lo hubieras intentado—me dijo a modo de reprimenda.

—No, no lo intenté ni voy a intentarlo—le aseveré. —Solo voy a averiguar su horario y esperarlo en una clase—le confesé esperando su consejo.

—Tú crees que funcionará—asintió meditando.

—No, no creo que funcione—me reí desesperanzada. —Pero algo tengo que hacer.

—Solo no hagas nada que atente contra ti—me pidió.

—Jamás—afirmé. —Lo prometo—agregué elevando la palma de mi mano, en señal de juramento.

Él se marchó luego de besarme en los cabellos dulcemente, dejándome relajada y preparada para dormir. Eso hice, por primera vez en meses, descansé como si nada me preocupara, como si no tuviera nada en que pensar más que en tener un buen sueño.

* * *

 **Hola mis lectoras! Otro capitulo mas, esto va lento pero va y eso es lo importante. Tengo mil ideas para esta historia y eso me emociona. Se viene de tooodooo, espero estén preparadas. No se olviden pasar por la historia de la perspectiva de Max y obviamente dejarme su comentario. Tengan en mente que los que posteamos estas historias lo hacemos porque nos gusta y lo seguimos haciendo solo para leer sus comentarios y opiniones, así que vamos, déjenme sus palabras.**

 **Escucho ideas también!**

 **s/13089363/1/Luz-cin%C3%A9rea**

 **Tammy**


	5. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _El reencuentro_**

Los días siguientes volví a buscar a Max por todo el instituto sin perder la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún momento, pero no se hizo visible ante mis ojos. Camille se ensambló a regañadientes en mi plan de reconquistarlo, aunque para lograrlo tuve que rogarle durante toda la clase de geografía. De todos modos, valieron la pena las horas de súplica, dado que acordó ser mi cómplice bajo una inquebrantable promesa de meñiques y su primera misión era conseguir el horario de Max, o al menos averiguar las clases que compartía con Adams.

Pero aún con Camille como coautora del hecho, fracasé en mi cometido. Al finalizar cada clase, al darme cuenta de que no estaba teniendo éxito en mi búsqueda, me volvían las ganas de sufrir un accidente casi fatal. Pero, así como me venían esos pensamientos, así de rápido se volvían a ir de mi mente. Mi cobardía no me permitía atentar contra mí misma, estaba comenzando a detestar profundamente el estúpido amor propio que me había inculcado mi familia durante mi crianza.

Y cuando estaba a punto de bajar los brazos, el destino me guiñó un ojo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la tan odiada clase de educación física iba a ser la que me conceda mis mayores deseos.

Ese mismísimo día había meditado faltar a la hora impartida por Emmet para quedarme haciendo guardia en el jardín del instituto a la espera de verlo por algún rincón, pero desistí después del sermón de mi mejor amiga que alegaba directo a mi falta a mi ética estudiantil. Así que allí nos encontrábamos, enmarañados en el comienzo de un parejo partido de voleibol, que prometía ser insoportable. Donde mis compañeros estaban dando todo de sí para que su equipo sea el vencedor. Camille corría por toda la cancha, intentando acaparar la mayor cantidad de posiciones posibles, mientras que Abel, el capitán del equipo contrario, daba instrucciones a viva voz a sus camaradas. Por supuesto que yo solo estaba parada en una esquina de la cancha, anclada al piso, observando como todos se comían con la vista y sudaban la gota gorda. Cuando de repente, mientras confiaba en que mi mejor amiga alcanzaría con su súper salto una bola descomunalmente alta, caí en la cuenta demasiado tarde de que no llegaría. Dado así que el balón se estrelló a una velocidad extrema contra mi rostro, generando el ruido que hacen los tallos de apio al quebrarse por la mitad.

— ¡Cuidado! —un grito alarmado me advertía fuera de tiempo.

Caí redonda al suelo antes de poder mover siquiera un pie para apartarme de la trayectoria del proyectil y al instante sentí la dura frialdad de las baldosas de granito en mi espalda, mientras el mareo comenzaba a envolverme.

— ¡Jaz! —la voz de mi amiga me llamaba.

— ¿Jasmett? —era mi tío que vocifera en tono preocupado.

Comencé a apreciar como la sangre se calentaba debajo de la piel golpeada por el balón y empezaba a palpitar, sobre todo en mi nariz, por donde sentía que se estaba escurriendo un líquido espeso. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a la cara y retiré un poco de esa humedad con mis dedos. Temía abrir los ojos, aún me apaleaba el mareo dentro de mis sesos.

—Está sangrando—decía una voz lejana que no distinguí y enseguida percibí como la inmensidad del gimnasio se llenaba con el cuchicheo de mis compañeros.

Los deseos de ser invisible debido a la vergüenza me invadieron por completo, no estaba dentro de mis planes levantarme de allí hasta que todo el mundo se fuera del instituto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó una voz lejana que sonaba sumamente preocupada, era la voz masculina más melódica y armoniosa que alguien podría escuchar jamás.

Tuve intensos deseos de abrir los ojos y comprobar con mi visión lo que mi sentido de la audición estaba vaticinando, pero el bullicio aún seguía demasiado latente a mí alrededor lo que ocasionó que me arrepintiera de ello antes de terminar de pensarlo. Aprecié el momento exacto en el que mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, impulsando más sangre hacia mis extremidades y percibí como mi temperatura iba en aumento, era su voz, era él.

Era Max.

—Puso su cara en medio del balón—explicó la voz de mi amiga, que se debatía entre la diversión y la preocupación.

—Voy a llevarla fuera para que tome aire—propuso el dueño de la voz de ensueño en tono extrañamente sugestivo. Ahora se escuchaba alarmantemente cerca, apreté mis parpados con más fuerza por temor a que se abrieran contra mi voluntad.

—No hace falta—lo contradijo la voz de Camille con su recientemente adquirida animadversión hacia los hombres. —Yo la ayudaré.

Quería gritarle que se quedara callada y no se entrometiera, pero no salieron las palabras de mi garganta atragantada por la emoción contenida.

—Creo que debería llevarla fuera—volvió decir Max, poniendo especial énfasis en cada palabra.

Me imaginé que estaba mirando significativamente a Emmett con su perfecto rostro dotado de hermosura, mientras arqueaba sus espesas pero perfiladas cejas.

—Sí, es cierto—concluyó mi tío. —Va a ser lo mejor.

—Profesor McCarthy no creo que sea lo mejor—lo contrarió Camille.

Su irreverencia me dejó sorprendidamente paralizada en el suelo, quise levantarme y golpearla para que dejara de interferir, pero eso arruinaría el imprevisto plan.

—Señorita Brun, yo decido lo que es mejor en esta clase—le llamó la atención mi tío elevando solo un poco su tono de voz. —Vuelva al partido—guardó un segundo de silencio para luego corregirse. —Vuelvan todos al partido.

—Voy a llevarla fuera—insistió la voz de Max, más embriagadora aún de como la recordaba.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo la sensación de sus brazos fuertes y helados elevándome del piso donde me encontraba tendida simulando algún estado de inconsciencia. El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba con mi mareo, pero él me sostenía con delicadeza procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos. Quería abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la belleza de su inmaculado rostro, pero no me animaba a romper el encanto en el que me encontraba envuelta.

Sentí la humedad del viento frio golpear contra mis mejillas cuando él atravesó la puerta del gimnasio conmigo a cuestas.

—Sé que no estás inconsciente—me dijo en un susurro, y por medio segundo temí que fuera poseedor del don de leer la mente, como mi padre, pero luego aclaró. —Incluso si no pudiera tocarte y darme cuenta de que estas perfectamente sana, podría escuchar como late tu corazón, increíblemente agitado.

—Lo siento—me disculpé avergonzada, pero sin abrir los ojos aún.

— ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? —me preguntó, intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

—Porque esto parece un sueño y si abro los ojos siento que voy a despertar—confesé, sintiendo como el rubor se extendía por mis mejillas a modo de calor.

—No estás soñando—me aseguró dejando escapar una leve carcajada, su risa, la melodía más preciosa, la alegría más bella del mundo.

Saber que estaba haciendo ese gesto no me dejó más opción, tuve que corroborar con mis propios ojos que su risa seguía siendo igual de honesta y cálida que siempre.

—Estás aquí—susurré pegándome más a su pecho y aferrándome a sus brazos que me mecían en volandas y me acarreaban con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

El no dio ninguna respuesta ante mis palabras que sonaban aliviadas y esperanzadas, al igual que si él fuera un vaso de agua fresca en medio del desierto y me estuviera brindando unas horas más de vida al dejarme beberlo. Me dediqué a observar la exquisitez de su rostro con una expresión absorta, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez. Mirar sus facciones era como ver el cielo nocturno repleto de resplandecientes estrellas en una noche de verano o como apreciar un límpido amanecer que se torna naranjo rojizo a medida que el sol va apareciendo por el horizonte. Mirarlo era confirmar que seguía siendo igual de hermoso y perfecto que siempre, incluso más ahora después de haberme abstenido de su contacto durante tanto tiempo.

Él hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar mi mirada, caminó con sus ojos pendientes del ambiente que nos rodeaba hasta ingresar nuevamente en el instituto. No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que estábamos dentro. Creí que me llevaría a la enfermería, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a un desierto pasillo, dónde me dejó delicadamente sentada en el suelo, al lado de un bebedero, y se sentó frente a mí. La ausencia de su agarre punzaba en mis huesos, tal como aguijonea la humedad helada de la mañana cuando el sol aún no aparece y las calles están cubiertas por escarcha. Tuve que abrazarme a mis rodillas y hacerme una bola pequeña para que ese alejamiento no hiriera tanto. Quería arrojarme a sus brazos, abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía y prenderme a él, pero sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada. Ahora miraba directo a mis pupilas, y nos perdimos cada uno en la mirada del otro, como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación solo con nuestros ojos.

—Estás igual de hermosa que siempre—expresó lo mismo que yo pensaba de él, dejándome sin habla y logrando que mi corazón se detenga, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, vencida y fría que no pude descifrar. Me habría gustado creer que él estaría igual de feliz que yo con volver a verme. —Incluso con el rostro lleno de sangre—agregó para recordarme el motivo de nuestro reencuentro, me habían golpeado la cara de lleno con un balón.

Me llevé las manos mi nariz para sentir el espesor de la sangre cálida a medio coagular.

—Lo siento—me apené por someterlo a la tortura de tener que oler mi sangre, aunque ya no estaba fresca debería estar prendiendo fuego en su garganta.

— ¿Hiciste esto a propósito? —me preguntó y por algún motivo oculto, su pregunta no era acusadora, ni en tono descontento, más bien sonaba divertida.

—No, solo me disculpo por la sangre—le dije para luego estrellarme contra el muro de mi sinceridad suicida. —No es que no haya pensado herirme para poder verte…

—Jasmett—ahora si sonaba disgustada su voz, demasiado punzante para la belleza de sus facciones. —No quiero ni siquiera imaginar que te lastimas para verme. —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Qué otra opción me dejas? —pregunté abatida mientras intentaba limpiar con mis dedos la sangre pegada a mi cara. — Me doy cuenta de que estás escondiéndote de mí desde que empezaron las clases.

Me observó con la furia aun refulgiendo en sus ojos del color del ónice más oscuro y se levantó simulando la gracilidad de un humano demasiado atlético. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones de jeans y sacó un pañuelo blanco, el cual luego humedeció con el agua del bebedero.

—Solo estás esparciéndola más—me dijo a modo de reprimenda, pero suavizando su semblante.

Se acuclilló frente a mí y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro suavemente con el pañuelo a medio mojar.

— ¿Quién lleva un pañuelo en el bolsillo en esta época? —le pregunté entre balbuceos debido a que su mano estaba hurgueteando en mis mejillas, intentando retirar la sangre impregnada en ellas. —Creo que esa costumbre se erradicó en el 1900.

—Soy un hombre preparado—dijo de forma elegante sin dejar de observarme seductoramente. Sentí como mi corazón volvía a dejar de latir ante su sublime perfección y hasta olvidé respirar por varios segundos. —Respira, Jasmett—me recordó sin dejar de batallar con la sangre pegada a mi mentón.

— ¿Vas dejar de esquivarme? —le pregunté, intentaba que mi voz sonara amenazadora pero solo se escuchó desesperada.

El suspiró profundamente representando que sus pulmones lo necesitaran y detuvo su trabajo de limpiar mi rostro para posar sus dedos en su sien, con la misma actitud que tendría un humano si sufriera de migraña. Limpió meticulosamente los restos de la sangre coagulada que aún estaba en mis dedos y luego dejó el pañuelo ensangrentado a su costado en el piso. Acto seguido, inhaló gran cantidad de aire con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a hablar. Mantuve un silencio rotundo sin siquiera pestañear ante su comportamiento extraño, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera interrumpir su explicación.

—No estaba esquivándote—dijo finalmente y aunque los vampiros son expertos en no expresar ningún tipo de emoción cuando lo desean, me di cuenta al instante de que estaba mintiendo, así que solo entrecerré los ojos ante su falsedad. —Solo es mejor que estemos separados, ya te lo he dicho—agregó, tocando su ceja con su dedo índice, como si estuviera pensando algo extremadamente importante.

— Sí, recuerdo lo que dijiste—expresé dolida al reconocer que era imposible sacarme ese día de la mente, el momento exacto en el que me dijo adiós se repetía en mis pensamientos una y otra vez, aun cuando estaba dormida. —Lo que no puedo entender es el por qué —inquirí bruscamente, intentado opacar con enojo el sufrimiento que se estaba acumulando en mi pecho.

Él observó con actitud nerviosa hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien y luego permaneció perfectamente inmóvil durante dos segundos, solo escuchando los sonidos de nuestro alrededor. Yo imité sus acciones, pero no vi a nadie y solo percibí los gritos de mis compañeros ensimismados en su partido de voleibol, los cuales eran tan potentes que traspasaban las paredes del gimnasio.

—Tengo un plan—susurró en voz apenas audible, a pesar de que nadie estaba espiándonos.

—Me imagino que en ese plan tenemos que estar separados—bufé indignada. — ¿No tienes un plan en el que podamos estar juntos?

—No— negó con su cabeza solo una vez para luego mirarme y preguntarme. — ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de Jason?

Mi cuerpo se zarandeó del miedo al recordar al moreno cómplice de Caroline, solo imaginar sus penetrantes ojos y su voz amenazadora hizo que cada uno de mis bellos se erizaran del espanto.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo—murmuré aun aterrorizada con su remembranza.

—Caroline no creerá que nos separamos si pasamos el tiempo juntos—comenzó a explicar. —Estoy intentando contactarla para que regrese.

— ¿Por qué querrías que ella regrese? —pregunté en un grito, dejándome notar más horrorizada que antes. — ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa por la cabeza?

—Porque no podré estar tranquilo conmigo mismo o contigo mientras ella esté viva—me dijo haciéndome gestos para que bajara el tono de mi voz. —Y llegar a ella es imposible, entonces ella debe venir a mí.

— ¿Quieres hacerle creer que aun sientes cosas por ella para que se encuentre contigo y poder matarla?

— ¿Ves? —susurró en una pregunta. —Hasta tú crees que es un buen plan.

—Es pésimo—lo contrarié bajando solo un poco el tono de mi voz para volver a elevarlo cuando le hice la primera pregunta que se me cruzó por la cabeza. — ¿Cómo va a creer que te arrepentiste y sientes cosas por ella cuando me secuestró e intentó matarme? ¡Mató a Lean por el amor de Dios!

—Tú no la conoces como yo—me susurró.

—Ni quiero conocerla de esa forma, gracias—escupí con desagrado entre mis dientes, dolida al tener que recordar que había sido el primer amor de Max.

—Es demasiado egocéntrica como para creer que algún día dejaré de amarla, ella cree que esto es un capricho mío—me explicó ignorando mi insolencia. Se mostraba extremadamente emocionado con su plan, como si fuera el mejor y más elaborado del mundo. —Pero si envía a Jason a vigilarnos y ve que aún estamos juntos todo se irá al demonio y habrá sido el esfuerzo en vano. Solo tenemos que estar separados un tiempo para luego estar tranquilos, Jasmett.

Cuando me lo explicaba así, el plan no sonaba tan descabellado, pero cuando tenía que vivir el peso de su ausencia ahí sí era un plan espantosamente malo.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando ahora si eso atenta contra tu plan? —pregunté abatida al darme cuenta de que no podía refutarle nada a su estrategia.

—Porque estabas sangrando y ningún vampiro podría acercarse a menos de cinco metros de ti con ese olor sin hacerse visible para devorarte—me explicó esbozando una sonrisa ensombrecida por la tristeza.

 **—** Entonces esa podría ser una posibilidad—le propuse. —Si estoy sangrando Jason no se enterará que estamos juntos porque debería mantenerse lejos.

—O no soportaría la tentación y te atacaría—expresó ceñudo y no comprendí el motivo de su enojo, mi plan era mucho mejor que el suyo.

—Y si me ataca se revelaría a sí mismo y alguien podría matarlo.

— O podría él matarte a ti—me contrario alarmado. —¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en algo así? —me preguntó perforándome con la cólera de sus ojos intensos, oscurecidos por la inesperada sed que le generaba el olor de mi sangre

—Porque no quiero estar separada de ti ¿No lo entiendes? —le dije, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo amenazándome con las lágrimas. — ¿Cómo haces para mantener esta distancia entre nosotros?

—Es necesario, mi amor—me dijo dulcemente y sus últimas dos palabras las pronunció de una forma tan suave, que derribaron todas mis defensas dejando emanar mi llanto. —Te dije que haría lo que sea por mantenerte a salvo.

—No me importa estar a salvo si no es contigo—lloriqueé mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos, con la estúpida esperanza de que así él no se fuera a dar cuenta de que me estaba inundando.

—No llores, por favor—me rogó en un susurro, acomodando dulcemente con sus dedos mis cabellos despeinados.

Lo helado de su tacto me transportó por dos segundos a cuando estábamos juntos y me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre sus manos. Me remontó a cuando era plenamente feliz. Una punzada de dolor lacerante me atravesó el corazón al caer en la cuenta de todo lo que había perdido con su partida.

—No soporto esto—logré decirle a través del llanto que no mermaba.

—Sabes que nunca dejaré de amarte, pase lo que pase tú serás el amor de mi existencia, nos pertenecemos...

— ¿De qué sirve ser el uno para el otro si no estamos juntos? —le pregunté destempladamente entre las sacudidas que el sollozo me provocaba.

—Vamos a estarlo—afirmó, seguro de sus palabras. —Esto será solo por un tiempo, sé que va a funcionar.

—No voy a esperarte—le mentí penosamente, ni yo me habría creído esas palabras, menos las creería un vampiro experimentado en el arte del engaño. —No voy a esperar a que termines tu misión, continuaré con mi vida como si no existieras.

—No te pido que lo hagas—me dijo de una forma seria, haciéndome creer que realmente no le importara que lo olvidara. —Volveré a conquistarte cuando Caroline no esté entre nosotros—me aseguró haciendo relampaguear su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

No pude evitar reír ante su seguridad, mis carcajadas se abrieron paso entre mis lágrimas, generando un sonido confuso entre sollozo y risa. Él me observó divertido con sus comisuras elevadas en una sonrisa.

—Eres un imbécil—le dije, limpiando rudamente con mis dedos las lágrimas que descansaban en mi rostro.

—Lo digo muy seriamente—volvió a cerciorar mientras pasaba su mano por mis mejillas, llevándose el agua de llanto que aún quedaba en ellas.

—Sabes que no podría olvidarte, aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas—confesé abatida. —Solo podrías dejar de evadirme ¿Por favor?

— ¿Crees que será más fácil así? —me preguntó y se notaba en el tono de su pregunta incrédula que para él no sería más sencillo.

— ¿Crees que no? —repregunté y el me miró con rostro jovial, algo en mi pregunta lo divertía.

Inhaló gran cantidad de aire, simulando que estaba meditando algo antes de responder.

—Para mí será una tortura—dijo al fin en medio de un suspiro. —Tenerte cerca todos los días y no poder hablarte ni besarte, no se me ocurre una mejor representación del mismísimo infierno.

—Para mí esto es una tortura—le confesé sintiendo como mi cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de angustia. —No poder verte siquiera—susurré aproximándome a su rostro, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el frio que emanaba su piel. Nuestras narices por un milímetro no se tocaban, pero él no se inmutó, permaneció inmovilizado en su lugar sin siquiera pestañar.

—Entonces será como tú quieras—me ofreció sin dejar de observar mis ojos, que se encontraban a dos escasos centímetros de los suyos. Los sentía tan penetrantes que podían llegar a mi cerebro, turbándolo.

— ¿Cómo yo quiera? —pregunté, sin ceder ni medio milímetro de distancia ante su rostro.

No podía evitar sentirme esperanzada de haberlo hecho entrar en razón respecto a nuestra separación.

—Solo con lo de evitarte—aclaró privándome de toda esperanza. —Ya no me esconderé de ti si así lo prefieres.

Debería haberme sentido desalentada y contrita de saber que aun estaríamos alejados, pero esa proximidad momentánea acaparaba todas mis emociones. Me urgía sentir la frialdad de sus labios en los míos, todavía recordaba cómo se volvían calientes, casi incandescentes luego de nuestro contacto. Ansiaba volver a sentir esas descargas eléctricas que siempre nos rodeaban al tocarnos.

—Bésame—le ordené con voz convincente, pegando mi nariz a la suya.

Ese ínfimo contacto comenzó a quemar en mi rostro como el fuego.

—Jasmett…—me dijo en tono de advertencia, enviando su embriagante aliento hacia mi rostro al pronunciar mi nombre, que se escuchaba tan perfecto como siempre en sus labios.

—Me debes el beso de despedida—le recordé en honor a la última vez que habíamos hablado, la vez que se alejó sin siquiera verme a los ojos, ocultándose detrás de una puerta.

—No fue ni de cerca lo más valiente que hice—concordó conmigo con gesto apenado.

A escasos milímetros de él, pude notar la chispa de vergüenza que relampagueó en sus impenetrables ojos momentáneamente negros.

—Bésame entonces—volví a ordenarle, pero esta vez con voz más necesitada que determinante.

No creía hacerlo ceder ante mi capricho, pero algo en mi expresión finalmente lo convenció. Quizás fueron mis dientes que mordieron mi labio inferior en una mueca de deseo o mis ojos que comenzaban a enrojecerse por el anhelo de su contacto, o solo quizás él tenía las mismas ganas de besarme que tenía yo de besarlo a él. Pero por un motivo u otro, se acercó hasta mi rostro para unir sus labios con los míos, comenzando su beso de la forma habitual, como siempre lo hacía antes, procurando tener el más mínimo cuidado. Mi corazón reaccionó de forma tan desaforada como de costumbre, parecía no recordar su contacto al latir tan precipitado, como si fuera la primera vez que sentía esa pasión. Max enredaba sus labios en los míos, de forma suave, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de mi piel, que bajaban por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis pechos. Entonces, algo pareció cambiar. De un segundo a otro sus labios se volvieron más insistentes y sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos aferrando mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya. Me pegué a él, volviendo a sentirme como me había sentido la primera vez que nos besamos, recordando como reaccionaba mi cuerpo ante su contacto y olvidando por completo dónde estábamos. Max soltó mis cabellos, pero no su agarre y comenzó a bajar sus manos por mi espalda, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios. Posicionó sus manos en mi trasero, haciendo que la excitación y la pretensión por él crezca en mi interior. Me aferré con deseo contra su cuerpo sintiendo lo helado de su tacto a través de nuestras ropas. Las descargas eléctricas cada vez más potentes comenzaban a bajar hasta mi vientre, estremeciéndome.

—Jasmett—me llamó, deteniendo en seco nuestra demostración de amor, pero sin moverse.

— ¡No, por Dios!—bufé en una súplica dolorida.

—Lo mismo te pido yo—susurró retirando sus manos de mis glúteos para posarlas sobre mis hombros, pero sin apartarme de él. —No, por Dios—me dijo a modo de rezo, mientras finalmente, me alejaba de su lado.

—Es nuestro último beso—intenté luchar contra su agarre para que no me separe de él, pero mi fuerza ni siquiera tenía comparación con la suya y mantuvo nuestra distancia con sus brazos sin inmutarse ni medio segundo.

—No está ni cerca de ser nuestro último beso—me contradijo volviendo a besarme, pero esta vez castamente, solamente rozando sus labios con los míos de forma suave y delicada, al igual que si estuviera besando un copo de algodón de azúcar e intentando que no se desarme.

—No quiero que sea así—le dije en un suave susurro para que no deshaga la unión de nuestros labios.

—Créeme que yo tampoco—aseguró separando su rostro del mío, pero mirándome con devoción. — No hay un segundo de mi día en que no desee volver el tiempo atrás—aseveró sin dejar de verme a los ojos. —Lo haría todo diferente.

— ¿Qué harías diferente? —le pregunté quedamente perdida en su fogosidad.

Era imposible pensar racionalmente cuando me observaba de esa forma, simulando que yo era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Caroline…—comenzó a decir y lo interrumpí.

—Sin ella no me habrías conocido—le recordé mientras volvía a sentarme al igual que estaba antes de perdernos en la efusión de nuestro beso. —Serias un anciano si no te hubiera convertido.

—No dije que no la conocería—me dijo, desviando su mirada de la mía y así permitiendo entrar un poco más claridad a mis pensamientos. —Solo cumpliría la amenaza que le hice.

— ¿La matarías? —le pregunté impresionada, de algún modo me aterrorizaba saber de su faceta asesina, aunque Caroline se mereciera la muerte más que nadie en el mundo.

—Absolutamente—confirmó, volviendo a mirarme con la sinceridad y el apocamiento ensamblados en sus facciones. Mi cara debió delatarme porque me preguntó. — ¿Te asusto? ¿Te asusta saber que soy capaz de matarla?

Medité sus preguntas mientras lo observaba, debatiéndome en mi interior si decirle la verdad o mentirle, llegando a la conclusión de que si me había hecho esa pregunta probablemente era porque ya conocía la respuesta. Pero mi miedo no era por saber que se convertirá en un asesino sin dudarlo, mi miedo se basaba en pensar en las consecuencias de que Caroline no existiera.

—Sí—confesé escapándome se sus ojos para posicionar mi mirada en el pañuelo ensangrentado que aún estaba en el piso. —No es que ella no se lo merezca, por supuesto que ella debería estar muerta o no debería haber nacido siquiera—le expliqué aun escondiéndome de su mirada. —Pero por ella nos conocimos también, en parte ella te hizo lo que eres, escapando de ella terminaste aquí, en Forks.

— ¡Entonces estás agradecida con ella! —exclamó en tono irónico. El ver que yo no respondía ni lo miraba continuó diciendo. —Sabiendo lo que hoy sé, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, la hubiera matado sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Luego habría ido el 25 de noviembre del año 2070 al hospital donde naciste y no me habría separado de ti, sin perderme un segundo de tu crecimiento, curando cada moretón, cada hueso roto…

—Nunca te habrías enamorado de mi así—lo contrarié riendo ante sus locas ocurrencias.

—No puedes saberlo—me dijo en tono desafiante. —Yo estoy seguro de que sí.

—Sin mencionar que mi familia vampiro se habría dado cuenta de tu cercanía y hasta ahí habría llegado nuestro proyecto de amor.

—En eso tengo que darte la razón—concedió con una sonrisa. —Quizás solo me conformaría con volverte a encontrar aquí—me dijo y lo observé indecisa, luego me preguntó. — ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No sé si te hubieras enamorado de mi si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes—le dije desviando mi mirada nuevamente, azorada de reconocer que Caroline era imprescindible en nuestra relación, a pesar de odiarla con todo mi ser.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? —me preguntó, tomando mi barbilla con su dedo índice para obligarme a mirarlo.

Su gesto era circunspecto, lo estaba preguntando de verdad y seriamente.

—Caroline dijo…—comencé a decir y me arrepentí enseguida de nombrarla.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió curioso.

A pesar de que sostenía mi rostro en su dirección, mis ojos lo esquivaban.

—Me dijo que tú te fijaste en mi por la leucemia, porque te gustan las personas débiles y que solo te enamoras cuando te sientes vulnerable y que eso era debido a su culpa, por lo ocurrido con tu hermana—le confesé, concentrándome en el entramado de las baldosas del piso.

— ¿Y tú le crees? —preguntó dejando notar la irritación que lo invadía en su voz.

—Tiene sentido—afirmé. —Sentías una conexión conmigo por tu don, debido a mi enfermedad.

—Encuentro increíble que hayas prestado oído a cualquier cosa que haya dicho—me dijo visiblemente extrañado, realmente encontraba descabellado que le creyera, pero había que reconocer que su teoría tenía sentido. —El amor que siento por ti no tiene anda que ver con una enfermedad ni con tu debilidad—aseveró buscando mis ojos que intentaban ignorarlo, hasta que los encontró y se posicionó frente a ellos. — ¿Te crees débil? —cuestionó lanzando una risa irónica. —Eres lo más cercano a la representación de valentía que conozco—aseguró sin perder mis pupilas de vista a pesar de que yo negaba con mi cabeza. —Me desafiabas constantemente sabiendo que era un vampiro, le plantaste cara a Caroline quien es la muerte personificada ¿Eso te parece débil?

—Todo lo hice de pura cobardía.

—Tu visión tergiversada de las cosas nunca dejará de sorprenderme—dijo con su sonrisa refulgiendo en sus perfectos labios de granito. —Y eso es algo que también amo de ti, lo amo todo—testificó con sincera felicidad resplandeciendo de su rostro por primera vez, haciendo que mi corazón se llene de luz, reafirmándome lo que más temía. Su felicidad estaba liada a la mía. — Amo esa fuerza que tú crees que es debilidad, me fascina tu valentía, aunque tu creas que es cobardía, adoro tu honestidad a pesar de que siempre sientes que estás mintiendo, me encanta hasta cuando te enojas, esa mueca que haces con tus cejas es perfecta, aunque tu creas que te ves fea—al terminar esta confesión pasó su dedo índice tan frio como el hielo por mis cejas y agregó. —El amor que siento por ti va más allá de todo, de todos, incluso va más allá del tiempo…Por eso no me importa si tengo que esperar mil años a que Caroline deje de ser un estorbo. Solo me importas tu ¿Lo entiendes? —me preguntó y se quedó expectante de mi respuesta. — ¿Puedes entenderlo de una vez? —agregó al ver que yo no respondía.

—A… Ahora sí—le dije con voz carrasposa, debido a que mi garganta se encontraba extremadamente seca. Sin darme cuenta me había mantenido durante todo su discurso con la boca abierta de una forma ridícula.

—No quiero escuchar que vuelves a dudar del amor que siento por ti—me pidió.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando nuestra relación se basa en la distancia.

—Ya te lo expliqué.

—Y lo entiendo—le aseguré, realmente mi cerebro lo entendía, pero cuando lo llevaba a la práctica mi corazón se retorcía del dolor. —Pero es difícil.

—Piensa que es al revés—propuso y lo miré confundida esperando que aclare su frase. —Imagina que soy yo el que estoy en peligro, supone que Caroline y James me desmembrarían si te acercas a mí—abrí mis ojos de forma desmesurada y me encogí por el dolor que se aglomeró en mi pecho de solo imaginarme un panorama como el que acababa de plantear. Max en peligro de ser desmembrado por mi culpa era algo que no podía concebir. — ¿Entiendes cómo me siento ahora?

—Sí—afirmé sin ninguna duda.

—Cuando sientas que ya no aguantas más y que no lo soportas, imagina lo que te he dicho—me planteó en un susurro secreto. —Eso te dará la fuerza suficiente para seguir con el plan.

—Al menos te veré en la hora del almuerzo de lunes a viernes—quise asegurarme de que aun haría lo que le pedí. Sus palabras comenzaban a asustarme, me recordaron al sabor que tenía la despedida que me había dado antes de dejarme con el corazón roto en mil millones de pedazos. —No te esconderás más de mi ¿Cierto?

—Nos veremos en el instituto—aseguró. —Promesa de meñiques—me dijo extendiendo su meñique hacia mí, que lo tomé gustosa entre el mío.

—Gracias—al menos que estaba concediendo el capricho de seguir viéndolo, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Significaba el aire que respiraba todos los días poder verlo, aunque sea unos minutos al día. Él se quedó observándome como si no me entendiera, como si fuera un rompecabezas indescifrable.

—No sé cómo puedes seguir amándome después de lo que ocurrió—confesó con el gesto repentinamente descompuesto por la pena.

—¿Crees que es solo tu amor el que va más allá de todo? —le pregunté sin evitar desbordar todo el amor que sentía por él. —No hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de amarte como lo hago, siento que no puedo respirar cuando no estás…—confesé sin poder continuar mi frase al recordar que posiblemente esa sea nuestra última conversación en mucho tiempo.

—Casi muero cuando Candy me dijo que me odiabas—me reveló con la mueca de dolor aún instaurada en sus facciones. —El día del funeral de Lean, ella se mimetizó contigo y me dijo que me odiabas con todo tu ser—me explicó, recordándome el peor día de mi vida. Ese día se sintió más apocalíptico incluso que el día que Caroline me secuestró. —Sentí a mi corazón secarse dentro de mi pecho, aunque después dudé que solo sea una estrategia de Candy para que corriera a hablar contigo…

—Era cierto—lo frené. —Odié tu desamor, tu indiferencia, tu abandono, tu egoísmo…—le expliqué a través de la pena que se enredaba en mi garganta, haciendo un nudo. —Yo te necesitaba ahí conmigo, la manada te necesitaba, Lean había muerto y yo también casi muero por culpa de tu ex y tu no estabas—terminé mi frase a duras penas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos nuevamente.

Me tapé la cara con las manos como siempre hacía para evitar que me viera.

—Después de darme cuenta de que perseguirla era imposible, este fue el plan que más me convenció— me dijo a modo de esclarecimiento e intentó retirar mis manos de mi rostro, pero luego de notar que no iba a soltar mi agarre sin fracturarme un hueso de la muñeca con su fuerza, desistió. —Estúpidamente creí que desaparecer sin decirte nada iba a ser lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Qué creíste? —le grité con furia desde detrás de mis manos intentando vencer el ahogo que me provocaba el llanto. —¿Qué adivinaría tu plan de mierda? ¿Qué seria comprensiva contigo por dejarme cuando más te necesitaba?

—Por eso dije "estúpidamente" —aclaró. —También creí que mantenerte alejada del plan era lo más sensato y aun lo creo—me dijo acariciando mis cabellos en un intento malogrado de calmar mi llanto. —Pero te debía mil explicaciones y te extraño tanto que me duele en los huesos.

—¿Tú también me extrañabas? —le pregunté dejando caer mis manos para observar la sinceridad que reflejaba en su rostro.

—Más que a nada en esta vida—afirmó con una leve sonrisa que no logró ni por asomo iluminar sus ojos. —Aunque hacia trampa, debo reconocerlo.

—¿Tr…rampa? —pregunté entre el ahogo que me generaba el sollozo.

—Te espiaba constantemente—confesó, dejándome petrificada de la sorpresa. Intenté gritarle que eso estaba mal, que era injusto, pero las palabras no salían a través de mi garganta paralizada. —¿Realmente creías que podía estar lejos de ti? —me preguntó, aprovechando mi hemiplejía para secar las lágrimas que descansaban en mis mejillas.

—Eso es injusto—logré reprochar finalmente.

—Lo es—coincidió conmigo asintiendo. —Pero no podía vivir sin verte.

—¿Y yo sí puedo vivir sin verte? —le pregunté, substituyendo todo el abatimiento con enojo. Intenté retirar su mano de mi rostro con un golpe que me habría fracturado los dedos al chocar con su palma si él no se hubiera apartado antes. Me miró inflexible, sorprendido con la violencia de mi reacción. —Eres un egoísta y un desconsiderado—le grité dando rienda suelta al enfado que se había acrecentado en mi interior.

Me levanté como pude del suelo donde estaba sentada y mis rodillas crujieron al hacerlo, demostrando que había permanecido largo tiempo en esa posición. Estaba dispuesta a irme sin detenerme a pensar dos veces que esas podrían ser las últimas palabras que él escuchara salir de mi boca. La irritación me había nublado el juicio.

—Espera—me pidió tomándome de la mano para impedir que siguiera mi camino. — ¿Vas a irte así? —me preguntó observándome con la pena rebalsando en sus ojos. Eran tan perfectos y expresivos que resultaba sumamente difícil sostenerle la mirada, pero lo hice, permanecí impecablemente detenida frente a él con mis ojos en los suyos mientras me detenía sostenida de la mano. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando me diste plantón en este mismo pasillo? —me preguntó quitando sus ojos de los míos para mirar alrededor medio segundo y volverlos a posar donde estaban. —Me dejaste aquí parado con la palabra en la boca cuando se suponía que estabas terriblemente enferma y tenía que acompañarte a la enfermería, fue la primera vez que nos vimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí—le respondí fastidiosa sin entender a qué venia este deja vu que estaba experimentando.

—No dejaré que vuelvas a huir de mí—afirmó acercándose más hacia mi cuerpo para tomarme la otra mano e inmovilizándome. —Sé que piensas que soy egoísta, desconsiderado e injusto, y puede que tengas razón—concedió acercándose aún más a mi rostro, sin dejar de concentrarse en mis ojos, que lo miraban expectantes. —Pero tú no sentiste lo que yo sentí cuando no te encontraba en el baile y creí que te había perdido para siempre—me aseguró y parecía que con cada palabra que articulaba se acercaba un milímetro más a mi boca. — Y créeme cuando te digo que no pienso volver a sentirme así, jamás—habló con tanta convicción que no pude contrariar nada de lo que estaba explicando.

Sin volver mediar palabra pegó sus labios a los míos con una velocidad que no preví y me devoró una vez más. El besó duró solo unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar descarrilado y mis piernas comenzara a temblar atolondradas. Pero esta vez, por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación, lo detuve yo.


	6. La ilusión

**Capítulo 5**

 ** _La ilusión_**

—Promete que no volverás a espiarme—le dije al deshacer nuestro beso.

La confesión de sus sentimientos y su vehemente e inesperado contacto comenzaban a hacerme olvidar de todo el enojo que podía llegar a sentir debido a lo injusto de su actitud. Y para ser totalmente honesta conmigo misma, si yo hubiera creído que él había muerto, si hubiera imaginado, aunque sea por medio segundo, que algo trágico le había sucedido, me sentiría de la misma forma que él se estaba sintiendo. Y para seguir siendo objetiva, si yo fuera poseedora de su naturalmente ágil destreza y pudiera espiarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, también lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Pero debido a mi egoísmo, si yo solo debía conformarme con ver sus fotos, él debería hacerlo también, era lo más justo para los.

—No—me dijo con gesto un gesto serio que me descolocó.

— ¿No qué? —inquirí confundida con su sequedad.

Me aparté dos pasos de él como si fuera portador de una enfermedad incurable que se transmitía por proximidad

—No te prometeré algo que sé fehacientemente no cumpliré—me respondió sin ceder en su gesto reservado.

—Debes hacerlo—le ordené, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

—Ya me has acusado varias veces de no cumplir mis promesas— me recordó, traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros. —Así que no te daré otro motivo para volver a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no—coincidí con él en su idea de mantener las promesas, pero permanecía asombrada con el hecho de que estuviera dándome una negativa ante mi pedido. —Debes prometerlo y cumplirlo.

— ¡Eso es imposible contigo! —exclamó negando con su cabeza mientras agitaba sus manos al aire en una compostura tan humana que me desconcertó. —En tu mente, todo lo que hago para mantenerte a salvo conlleva a romper promesas.

— ¿En mi mente? —le pregunté adquiriendo una postura defensiva, me resultaba increíble que aun siguiera pensando que no había quebrantado cada una de sus promesas al dejarme. —Prometiste que nunca me lastimarías, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, prometiste que lo nuestro sería para siempre—le señalé con énfasis cada palabra, mientras me acercaba a él para golpear su pecho tan duro como el granito con mi dedo índice, intentando de esa forma meter mis ideas dentro suyo para que las comprendiera mejor.

—Y mantengo inquebrantables esas promesas—me dijo con convicción, acaparando mi mano que lo golpeaba entre la suya. —Estás viva, estoy a tu lado ahora y para siempre—explicó con simplicidad, ganándose mi bufido ante su lógica limitada. A pesar de ser un vampiro con súper inteligencia desarrollada, su mente de hombre no le permitía ver más allá de lo que él creía correcto. Alivianó la dureza de sus facciones cuando volvió a hablarme. —Entiendo que mis últimas decisiones te hayan hecho pensar lo contrario, pero trato de mantener todas las promesas que te he hecho y recuerdo todo lo que hemos hablado, cada palabra que has pronunciado, pero eso mismo no voy a prometerte algo que sé no cumpliré.

—Entonces yo también puedo espiarte—concluí al darme cuenta de que no iba a conseguir la justicia por ese camino. Debería inclinar la balanza hacia el otro lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo—me concedió y realizó un doble parpadeo seductor con sus espesas pestañas, gesto que observé con desconfianza entrecerrando mis ojos. —Pero si te descubro tendrás serios problemas conmigo—agregó esbozando una media sonrisa divertida y totalmente cautivadora.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —le pregunté observándolo fijamente para acercarme unos centímetros más él. Su sonrisa primeramente divertida se contorsionó en una mueca malévola que habría espantado a cualquiera que no lo conociera, pero no lo conseguiría conmigo. —No das nada de miedo—le dije sin evitar sonreír ante sus intentos.

Ahora sí que me había olvidado por completo del motivo de mi enojo y de la irritación que nos había llevado hasta esa conversación. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa que me afectara. Con sus palabras dulces, sus gestos perfectos, su forma anticuada de expresarse y de pensar, incluso cuando suspiraba lograba que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

— ¿No te doy miedo? —me preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos como si le hubiera hecho una confesión irrisoria.

—Ni un poco—aseguré acercándome otro centímetro más a su rostro. —Es más, viéndolo en retrospectiva, ni siquiera entiendo cómo te tenía tanto miedo la primera vez que te vi, incluso a veces llego a dudar que realmente seas un vampiro.

—¡Woow! —exclamó tomando su pecho con sus manos, simulando que su corazón estaba a punto de caerse de su lugar. —Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo, apuntaste directo a mi masculinidad vampírica—dijo sin dejar de fingir que lo había herido. — ¿No crees que puedo ser realmente aterrador si me lo propongo? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo porque su postura se viera nuevamente amenazadora.

Con su pregunta, no pude dejar de evocar la imagen que Caroline había introducido a la fuerza en mi mente cuando me tenía cautiva. Era Max con actitud rapaz, tomándola fieramente por el cuello, con toda su fisonomía contorsionada en una expresión aterradora de asco y desprecio. Un escalofrió me recorrió desde la nuca hasta los tobillos al recordar lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser Max si realmente se enojaba. Igualmente, pondría sin dudarlo mis manos al fuego, confiando en que nunca lo vería dirigirse de esa forma hacia mí.

—Nunca podrías espantarme—le aseguré fijándome en la belleza que resplandecía la perfección de su rostro demoniacamente sublime.

Con toda la delicadeza que poseía elevé mi mano hasta posarla en su nívea mejilla. Se sentía tan pétrea como el mármol mismo, pero logré con mi tacto que al menos relajara su fingida actitud aterradora. Él cerró sus ojos con la paz instaurada en sus facciones, para luego tomar mi mano e inhalar todo el aroma que mi muñeca desprendía, al mismo tiempo que depositaba sus labios sobre ella a modo de beso.

—Camille está buscándote—me advirtió abriendo repentinamente sus ojos. —Tiene el bolso que dejaste olvidado en el vestuario—agregó mientras permanecía inmaculadamente detenido, poniendo toda su atención en escuchar una conversación ajena a mis oídos. —Discutió con Adams…

— ¿Qué ocurre con ellos dos que siempre pelean? —le pregunté en un susurro, con la tonta creencia de que si estaban cerca podrían escucharme.

—Diferencias irreconciliables—respondió ásperamente.

— ¿Eso es una causal de divorcio? —le pregunté confusa, recordando de improviso una conversación que había tenido Rosalie con una cliente que estaba ansiosa por divorciarse. — ¿Van a romper?

—No lo sé—meditó dubitativo.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? —no pude evitar la punzada de culpabilidad al hacerle esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa que ellos no se entiendan? —me cuestionó.

Noté en el leve elevamiento de su comisura que algo en mi pregunta lo divertía.

—Camille me dijo que sus diferencias comenzaron después de que nosotros nos separamos…—me detuve mirando hacia un costado para evitar la inquisición de sus ojos.

— ¿Y eso cómo se relaciona con ellos? —me incitó a seguir contándole mi preocupación con su pregunta.

—Que ella se preocupó demasiado por mí, dejado de lado a Adams—concluí pronunciando las palabras precipitadamente.

El me observó pensativo unos segundos antes de dar su verdecito.

—Sus problemas son de ellos—sentenció en tono serio y luego me aseguró de forma convincente. —Ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que ver eso.

—Eso dices tú…—susurré aun sin poder dejar de lado mi culpa.

—Esa es la verdad—me dijo con ojos amables. —Cuando una pareja se separa, no es más que por ellos mismos—explicó. No evité pensar en nosotros mismos y en cómo teníamos que alejarnos por culpa Caroline e inmediatamente descreí sus palabras. No dije nada, pero algo vio en mi rostro ya que agregó. —Nosotros no aplicamos a esa verdad universal, lo nuestro no es una separación propiamente dicha.

—Eso espero…—murmuré, más para mí misma que para que él lo escuche.

Miró por encima de mi hombro hacia el lugar donde el largo pasillo se bifurcaba y luego, de forma inesperada, río por lo bajo.

—Camille me odia—me informó animado, atravesándome significativamente con sus ojos que lograban paralizar mis sentidos.

—Sí—asentí moviendo mi cabeza hacia arriba abajo sintiéndome nuevamente culpable. —Puede ser que eso sea debido a lo que le conté…

—Que mi ex me tenía confundido—me dijo con expresión circunspecta, juzgando lo que había hecho.

— ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

—Por supuesto—aseveró y luego me brindó la excusa perfecta. —Tenía que estar al tanto de tu versión para que no haya inconsistencias en nuestros relatos, no puedo comentar otra cosa diferente con los chicos.

—Lo siento…—comencé a disculparme por haber generado el odio de mi amiga hacia él, pero un grito me interrumpió, sobresaltándome.

—¡Jasmett! —la voz de Camille me llamaba a mis espaldas, se escuchaba exasperada. Me giré para verla correr hacia mí a través del pasillo con Adams pisándole los talones. —Te estuve buscando por todo el instituto.

—Estaba hablando con Max—le expliqué señalando al mencionado cuando llegó hasta mi lado.

—Hola, Cam—la saludó él con gesto simpático.

—Max—respondió ella de forma brusca, admiraba como podía hablarle así cuando él le estaba brindado la insoldable profundidad de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, hermano—le dijo Adams a Max con un gesto de pena reluciendo en la forma de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —le gritó Camille a su novio. — ¿No haberme podido entretener por más tiempo? ¿Qué los haya encontrado? —sus preguntas parecían una imputación. — ¿O tu sabías dónde estaban y no me dijiste nada? ¿Me dejaste buscarla como una estúpida por todo el lugar sabiendo que estaban aquí?

El interpelado solo giró sus ojos hacia el techo y depositó su mirada sobre Max, quien se la devolvía un gesto de disculpa y compasión.

—Siento haberte robado a Jass—le dijo Max sin perder la cordialidad en su tono de voz. —Solo necesitaba hablar con ella…

— ¿Ya has terminado de embaucarla? —le preguntó grosera, acusándolo con la mirada. — ¿O deseas que te de cinco minutos más a solas con ella?

—Cam—le dije tomándole el brazo en un intento por calmarla. —Estábamos poniéndonos al día, nada más.

—El ya no tiene nada que decirte, Jaz—me dijo mi amiga sin dejar de mirar con furia a Max. —Tuvo su tiempo para dar las explicaciones necesarias ¿Lo hizo? —realizó la pregunta en tono sarcástico. —No, no lo hizo—se respondió a si misma ensombreciendo aún más sus facciones dirigidas hacia Max.

Intenté decirle a Cam que se relajara, pero Max me interrumpió en el mismo momento que estaba tomando aire para hablar.

—Ella tiene razón—concedió mirando a mi amiga con cariño a pesar de que ella lo estaba taladrando con sus ojos del color del cielo más tormentoso.

—Claro que la tengo—bufó mi amiga.

—Devuélvele el bolso a Jasmett y vamos a mi casa—le dijo Adams señalando el bulto que acarreaba en su mano. —Por favor—agregó súbitamente al ver la mirada asesina que sostenía su novia.

Camille me entregó el bolso y suavizó su gesto al mirarme.

—Gracias—le dije entregándole una sonrisa.

—Tu hermana vino a buscarte—me avisó. —Está afuera esperándote con su novio.

Me imaginé el rostro impaciente de Jacob en el auto y evité sonreír para no generar más furia en mi amiga.

—Nos vemos mañana—le dijo Adams a Max dedicándole un gesto que se pareció a una sonrisa, pero realmente no lo era. Se lo notaba sumamente urgido por abandonar esta situación de cuadrilátera pelea de parejas en la que se encontraba involucrado.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí con él? —me insistió Camille señalando a Max con un gesto de su mentón.

—Solo un minuto—le pedí como si ella fuera mi madre y le estuviera rogando que me brindara permiso para jugar un rato más con mis compañeras del kínder.

—Da acuerdo—me dijo ella en tono de desaprobación. —Hasta mañana.

Tomé su mano y la presioné con cariño antes de que se marchara junto a Adams, pero no relajó su postura tensa.

—Creo que Adams me odia tanto como Camille a ti—le dije cuando ambos se perdieron de nuestra vista, cayendo en la cuenta de que él se había marchado sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada de despedida.

—No te odia—negó con su cabeza. —Solo cree que me dejaste.

—Me lo contó Camille—le dije. — ¿Por qué les dijiste algo así?

—No lo hice—elevó sus hombros y explicó. —Simplemente no les conté nada.

—Diles algo—le sugerí intentando sonar amable a pesar de la pena que sentía. —No quiero que tus amigos me observen como si fuera una bruja.

—Lo haré—me dijo a modo de promesa y lo miré con desconfianza, pero no insistí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Camille? —le pregunté recordando los gritos de mi amiga hacia su novio. — ¿Por qué se lo tomó así con Adams?

—Tiene la sospecha de que Adams y yo nos complotamos para que no te encuentre—me dijo con despreocupación.

—Qué ridículo…—comencé a defenderlos justo cuando noté una chispa de remordimiento en la mirada de Max. — ¿Es verdad?

—No fue un pacto implícito—comenzó a explicar a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Y qué fue?

—Solo le mencioné a Adams que necesitaba un tiempo contigo—me dijo forzando una expresión de inocencia. —Y él lo interpretó de esa forma…

—Vamos a ser los responsables de su ruptura—me lamenté.

—No seas tan dramática—me pidió. —Ellos no se están llevando bien últimamente y no es por nosotros, ya te lo he dicho—me hizo esta afirmación de forma insondable, pero de todos modos no me convencí del todo. —Confía en mí, por favor—me pidió con dulzura, sin dejarme otra alternativa.

—De acuerdo—me logró relajar solo un poco.

—Será mejor que salgamos—me propuso. —Alice está esperándote fuera.

— ¿Vino Alice a buscarme? —pregunté extrañada de que no hayan sido Renesmee yJacob.

—Sí—afirmó el con una leve sonrisa de simpatía, demostrando cuan bien le caía mi pequeña tía.

Posó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guio hacia la salida del instituto. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos hasta el gran portón. En todo el recorrido solo pude concentrarme en la majestuosa sensación de su mano sobre mi cuerpo. Incluso, aunque no estuviera tocando directamente mi piel, podía sentir como enviaba descargas eléctricas hasta mi ombligo.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó Alice al vernos.

Se encontraba celestialmente apoyada sobre su vehículo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Los extremos de su cabello color azabache estaban despeinados, apuntando cada uno a una dirección diferente y cambiaron radicalmente de posición con el movimiento cuando danzó grácilmente hacia nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Cómo estás, Alice? —le preguntó Max cuando ella se estrelló contra él tomándolo en un cálido abrazo.

—Muy bien, gracias—le respondió al soltarlo, dedicándole una relampagueante sonrisa. —Nos tocó a nosotros esta vez venir a buscar a Jasmett.

—Los mantiene a todos muy ocupados con su seguridad—expresó y su rostro se ensombreció con un abatimiento fortuito.

—Ella siempre es nuestro mayor pasatiempo—le dedicó una sonrisa animada. —Será mejor que vayamos al auto, Jasper comienza a exasperarse—me dijo mi tía señalando con un suave gesto de su cabeza a mi tío que se encontraba esperándonos.

Max aprovechó que el aludido miró en nuestra dirección al escuchar su nombre para levantar su mano y dedicarle un saludo, pero Jasper solo le ofreció una mirada fortuita y un gesto huraño con su boca. Max elevó sus cejas del asombro al sentir ese rechazo.

—Un gusto verte como siempre, Alice—le dijo a mi tía sin perder la elegancia luego de recomponer su gesto.

—Lo mismo digo—le respondió ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro. —Te esperaré en el auto, no tardes demasiado—agregó mirándome momentáneamente, para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su marido con la galanura desbordando de sus pasos.

Permanecí detenida frente a Max, adorando cada una de sus perfectas y hermosas facciones de adonis. El dolor me atravesó en el pecho cuando caí en la cuenta de que definitivamente no había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí. Todo lo ocurrido con él, solo había sido una mala broma del destino. Me habían permitido tocar el cielo con las manos, para luego soltarme en caída libre y estaba a punto de estrellarme contra el pavimento. Era invevitable.

—Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida—rompí el silencio que nos envolvía.

—Insistes en despedirte de mí—me dijo elevando solo una comisura de sus labios en un triste gesto. Quise repicarle que era él quien estaba alejándose, que él me había dejado, pero sería seguir hondando sobre lo mismo y no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que hice un esfuerzo para mantener mis labios sellados y solo lo observé. —Nos vemos mañana—afirmó.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto—aseguró en medio de una débil carcajada.

No le dije nada acerca de la desconfianza que me generaban sus promesas, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria. El temor de no volver a verlo nuevamente me aguijoneó en la garganta.

—Nos vemos—susurré casi sin voz, agachando mi mirada para evitar ver en sus ojos la despedida.

En ese momento, tomó un mechón de mi cabello que el viento se empeñó en sacar de su lugar y lo colocó delicadamente detrás de mi oreja, dejando un hormigueo en el lugar de mi mejilla que había rozado improvisadamente al hacerlo. Sin agregar más nada, ni detenerme a mirarlo, me di la vuelta y caminé trastabillando hasta el auto.

—Hola, Jasper—murmuré hacia mi tío quien estaba al volante, a la vez que me acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

—Hola, cariño—me dijo al dar arranque al motor con un roce de su dedo sobre la placa de encendido.

Contuve mis ganas inmensas de pegarme al vidrio trasero para observar la figura de Max hacerse cada vez más pequeña con cada metro que nos alejábamos de él. Sentí a mi corazón resquebrajarse dentro de mi pecho, esa sensación ya era algo de todos los días, demasiado conocida muy a mi pesar. Como siempre hacia, me abracé a mí misma para evitar que los pedazos se cayeran sobre mi regazo.

El silencio se instaló en el auto durante todo el camino, era extraño que mi tía Alice no tuviera nada que decir, seguramente estaba intentando darme la posibilidad de conectarme con mis ideas. Tenía mucho que razonar luego de la conversación con Max y ambas lo sabíamos. Las olas de calma y tranquilidad que Jasper enviaba en todas direcciones me fueron relajando. Percibí como el dolor que me invadía poco a poco se iba a apaciguando.

Para cuando bajamos del auto, el padecimiento que me traspasaba ya casi había desaparecido. Subí a mi habitación saltando de dos en dos los escalones y me regalé una ducha con agua tan caliente que me enrojeció cada milímetro de piel. Al terminar, me metí dentro de mi pijama y fui directo a recostarme sobre la cama. Cuando lo hice, observé que en la pared de la cabecera aún estaba colgado el mural con las mil fotos destrozadas de Max, las cuales habíamos restaurado prolijamente con Renesmee. Estando acostada, podía observar cada una de sus facciones invertidas. Incluso de esa forma se veía despampanante.

Ahora que la paz impuesta por mi tío se estaba esfumando, el agujero en mi pecho comenzaba a crecer gradualmente otra vez. Sin evitar pensar en el inesperado encuentro con Max, no podía discernir si haber hablado con él era algo bueno o, por el contrario, era terriblemente malo. Ciertamente me había dejado más rota incluso que antes, pero al menos se habían aclarado algunas cosas en mi mente, o eso creía.

Max y yo ya no éramos novios, definitivamente la lejanía que debíamos mantener debido a su plan impedía que nuestra relación continuara. Pero de cierto modo, al menos me reconfortaba saber que aún nos correspondíamos. Podía considerarse esto como una pausa en la relación, que en algún otro momento sería retomada.

Era un alivio haber conseguido que no se escondiera más de mí, aunque solo lo viera durante el almuerzo en el instituto y ni siquiera habláramos… Pensar en esto ya dejaba de resultar aliviador, considerando que solo podría dedicarle miradas furtivas unos minutos al día. Al caer en la cuenta de esto, el agujero de mi pecho creció desmesuradamente.

Meditándolo en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, debía reconocer que su plan no era tan malo, incluso podría funcionar. Solo me había quedado la duda de cómo haría para contactarse con ella, o si de hecho ya lo había hecho. En mi desesperado intento de hacerlo volver conmigo me había olvidado de decirle un montón de cosas y de plantearle todas las dudas que ahora se arremolinaban en mi mente respecto a su estrategia ¿Tenía el número de teléfono de Caroline? ¿Había hablado con ella? ¿Hablaba con ella a menudo? ¿Qué se decían si es que hablaban? ¿Le mentía diciéndole que la amaba solo para que regresara?

El agujero en mi pecho continúo extendiéndose ¿Cuán vacía podría quedar por dentro antes de morir? ¿Cuánto dolor podría soportar mi cuerpo?

Quizás no le mentía al decirle que aun la amaba, quizás realmente lo hacía, quizás nunca la había olvidado y solo huía de ella debido a su maldad. Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia para sacar esos pensamientos oscuros y me reí de mí misma ¿Cómo podía seguir dudando del amor que Max sentía hacia mí? A pesar de no ser merecedora de su amor, estaba segura de que él lo sentía. A pesar de saber que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para ganarme sus miradas, el me las dedicaba. Y aun sabiendo que no era tan interesante como para que el deseara hablar conmigo, él lo hacía.

Si había algo de lo que estaba plenamente segura, era del amor que nos teníamos. De hecho, eso era lo único que me mantenía aferrada a la cordura. Habíamos nacido en diferentes épocas, en diferentes sitios, bajo diferentes circunstancias, él tenía casi 70 años y yo apenas 17. Pero aun así nos habíamos encontrado aquí y, a pesar de todas las diferencias, nos habíamos correspondido. El vacío que antes parecía crecer de forma desmedida ahora comenzaba a cerrarse con el sentimiento de la esperanza que afloraba en mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo Max sostendría su plan si es que Caroline no aparecía? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que era en vano continuarlo? Con un poco de suerte ella caería en sus redes y lo vendría a buscar. Racionalmente, si consideramos mi poca suerte, esto no pasaría nunca, pero considerando lo desquiciada que Caroline estaba respecto a Max, era probable que el plan salga victorioso dentro de poco.

Para seguir torturándome, pensé que, dado que lo vería durante tan poco tiempo comparado con lo insaciable que era mi necesidad de Max, debería buscar una forma de mantenerme en contacto con él. Resultaría imposible espiarlo como él hacía conmigo, considerando que yo no tenía sentidos súper desarrollados que me permitieran escuchar cada cosa que conversaba con sus amigos. La curiosidad de saber en qué momentos me había estado espiando me invadió ¿Solo se limitaba a seguirme con su oído por el instituto? ¿Me miraba cuando nadie lo estaba viendo? ¿O era más osado y se aparecía en habitación mientras dormía? Le di la negativa a esa última pregunta de inmediato, era imposible que irrumpiera en mi cuarto sin que mi padre lo detenga antes de que comenzara a pensar en saltar hacia mi ventana. De todos modos, me emocioné con este hecho. Hubiera sido agradable saber que él estaba por ahí, cerca mío, incluso aunque yo no lo viera. Observé hacia el gran ventanal de mi habitación, imaginando que estaba detenido entre los jazmines, observándome en silencio con sus manos descansando dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus típicos jeans desgatados por el uso. Le sonreí a la reminiscencia de su imagen, que vagaba en mi mente tan lívida como siempre. Aun fantaseando, me dirigí con pasos lentos hacia el balcón para ir a su encuentro. Al deslizar el vidrio corredizo, el aroma a flores blancas y vegetación silvestre me invadió por completo, envolviéndome aún más en la calidez de mi ensueño. Tomé asiento en la mecedora, invitando al espejismo de Max a sentarse junto a mí y allí permanecí, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento mientras imaginaba que él estaba a mi lado cogiéndome entre sus brazos. El frio viento de la tarde golpeaba apaciblemente contra la piel expuesta de mi rostro y brazos que el pijama no cubría, congelándome e imitando su tacto a la perfección.

Más entrada la noche, volví a soñar con su gélido contacto, o quizás aún continuaba envuelta en mi alucinación, no podría asegurarlo. Pero habría jurado por mí misma, que sus brazos me levantaban en vilo, tan fuertes y cuidadosos como siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, no se olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Besos.**

 **Tam!**


	7. Nuevo plan

**Capítulo 6**

 ** _Nuevo plan_**

Nuevamente, como muchas otras veces en las que había caído rendida en la mecedora de mi balcón, amanecí en la comodidad de mi cama. No recordaba quien me había movido de lugar, pero sí tenía presente en mi mente el gélido contacto de los brazos que lo habían hecho. Pensé inmediatamente en mi padre y en la seguridad que él me brindaba, igual a los brazos que me habían mecido. Mi cuerpo solo me indicaba que había tenido una noche relajada, dormitando plácidamente sin ninguna pesadilla irrumpiéndome. El despertador me indicó que aún quedaba tiempo antes de partir hacia el instituto, así que me quedé recostada unos minutos más mirando el techo.

Me resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que el reencuentro con Max del día anterior había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Max y el sonido de risa aun reminiscente en mi mente. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propias fantasías.

Me sentía extrañamente bien, el conocido agujero en mi pecho no era tan profundo como otras veces. Quizás había sido la ilusión de haberme dormido en brazos de Max o la conversación que efectivamente habíamos tenido, o quizás fue el hecho de darme cuenta que aún había un futuro para nosotros. Pero ya no me sentía tan incompleta.

Me despegué de un salto de la cama y me vestí con mi uniforme escolar como siempre lo hacía. Antes de bajar a desayunar observé mi figura en el espejo. Mi pelo estaba arremolinado alrededor de mi rostro en delgadas ondas y mi rostro se veía fresco, las ojeras que solían habitarlo habían desaparecido, observándose nada cansado. Definitivamente había dormido bien. Como estaba de ánimos y tenía tiempo de sobra, me senté en el tocador para arreglarme. Maquillé mis pestañas con bastante máscara y le di un toque de rubor a mis mejillas para opacar la palidez de mi tez. Luego acomodé mi cabello con mis dedos tanto como mis bucles me lo permitieron. Tomé el bolso que había dejado en el sillón la tarde anterior y bajé a la cocina con paso apresurado.

—Buenos días, cariño—me dijo Esme al verme aparecer por la puerta.

Se encontraba de pie junto a la encimera con mis tortitas ya listas sobre la mesa. Le sonreí al ver su rostro, tan agradable e iluminado como siempre.

—Abuela—le dije, arrojándome a sus brazos para tomarla en un fuerte abrazo. Le habría partido algún hueso si hubiera tenido la fragilidad humana.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó divertida y sorprendida con mi arrebato de cariño.

—Te extrañaba—le dije sin soltarla.

— ¡Pero si siempre estuve aquí! —exclamó deshaciendo nuestro enlace para observar mi rostro. — ¿Te encuentras bien, corazón?

—Perfecta—le respondí sin poder dejar de sonreírle.

—Siéntate antes de que se te enfrié el desayuno—me pidió y obedecí en el instante. —Estás muy bella—me dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

—Gracias—le respondí a su cumplido con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se debe a algo o alguien especial? —preguntó de forma sugestiva.

—Solo estoy feliz—manifesté con espontaneidad logrando que sus ojos se iluminen con mis palabras.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti—me dijo dulcemente acariciando mi cabello.

Me zampé todas las tortitas mientras le describía a mi abuela cuan aburridos habían sido los primeros días de clase.

Emmett interrumpió justo en nuestro saludo de despidida.

—Yo te llevaré, mocosa—me informó al mismo tiempo que me entregaba un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Hola tío—le dije sonriendo.

— ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad? —me preguntó alzando sus cejas en un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

— ¿No puedo ser feliz? —le pregunté fulminando con la mirada, él solo elevó sus hombros comprendiendo que era mejor no decirme nada más. —Adiós, abuela—volví a despedirme y le dediqué un rápido abrazo antes de salir camino al auto.

—Hoy vamos en el Jeep—me avisó entusiasmado, refiriéndose a su monstruoso auto todo terreno del color del oro.

—No bromees—le dije rodando mis ojos. —Necesito una escalera para subirme a ese auto ¡Es espantoso!

—No insultes a mi Jeep—me regañó con fingido gesto serio.

Entramos al garaje y se dirigió conmigo hacia la puerta del copiloto. Me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y me dejó sentada sobre el asiento del copiloto, al mismo tiempo que decía con voz excesivamente cabellorosa:

—Madame—me dedicó una grotesca reverencia con su mano

—Mosieur—le dije pestañeado de forma excesivamente sugerente.

Se movió con garbo hasta el lado del conductor, abriendo la puerta y quedando sentado en el asiento, todo de un solo movimiento. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a su destreza y desenvoltura, no podía dejar de admirarlos.

— ¿Tienes tus alarmas de pánico? —preguntó dejando de lado todas las bromas al tiempo que le daba arranque al motor.

—Uno en el bolsillo—le dije tocando el objeto a través de mi pantalón de jeans. —Y otro en el bolso.

— ¿Los llevas siempre contigo? —continuó preocupado.

—Sí—afirmé haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar dónde estaban los demás. —Uno está el pantalón de educación física, otro en mi mesa de noche y tengo varios en un cajón que los voy guardando en la ropa a medida que la uso.

—Debes tenerlos siempre—me repitió. —Y ante la menor sospecha, por más mínima que sea, lo activas.

—Lo sé.

—Y cualquiera de nosotros llegará a tu ubicación.

—Ya sé cómo funcionan, Emmett— le dije con voz suave para tranquilizarlo. — Me lo explicaron cuando me los entregaron y aún lo recuerdo.

—Solo quiero estar tranquilo respecto a tu seguridad—me dijo relajando un poco su rostro. —Ahora que tú eres casi adulta ya no jugamos como antes, ni pasas tanto tiempo con nosotros, pero te amamos con locura y nos preocupamos por ti, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—Claro que lo sé—le dije acercándome hacia su hombro para depositar mi cabeza en él. —Yo también los amo con locura a pesar de ser una pésima sobrina adolescente.

—No, Jasmett—me dijo con rostro sensato, dándome a pensar que iba a negar considerarme pésima. —No eres adolescente.

—Muy gracioso—le dije dándole una suave palmada en su brazo.

Dejó el auto en su lugar del estacionamiento cerca de la entrada y me dio un abrazo antes de bajar de un salto. Me deslicé con dificultad fuera del vehículo, casi cayendo al trastabillar en el suelo. Se rio de mi torpeza antes de volver a darme un ligero abrazo de despedida y dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. Lo observé marchase con su paso distinguido y decidido, arrancando los suspiros de varias compañeras. Me imaginé que la fantasía de tirarse a un profesor crecía en la mente de todas las alumnas cuando lo venían.

—Lindo Jeep—me dijo un hombre de voz grave y carrasposa que pasaba por mi lado.

—Sí, claro—le dije de forma sarcástica al observarlo.

Nunca lo había visto antes en mi vida, era corpulento y de gran estatura. Sus cabellos negros estaban rasurados casi al ras, logrando que el tatuaje de su cuello llame aún más la atención. Aparentaba unos veinte años y estaba vestido con chaqueta de cuero y jeans rasgados. Logró desconcertarme su presencia en el estacionamiento del instituto. No era un alumno más, debido a lo desprolijo de su vestimenta que no cuadraba con el habitual uniforme, y tampoco parecía ser profesor exactamente por el mismo hecho.

— ¡Patrick Meyer!—gritaba el director en mi dirección haciendo que me sobresaltara y dudara por medio segundo cual era mi nombre.

—Ese soy yo—me dijo el hombre que me había hecho el alago del vehículo.

Esbozó una sonrisa que me pareció seductora antes de volverse hacia el Sr. Lafrod.

—Patrick—repitió el director. —Acompáñeme a mi oficina.

El aludido caminó con pasos hoscos hasta el director, se veía como un orangután en comparación con la galanura de los hombres de mi familia. De espaldas se veía incluso más imponente que de frente, debido a que de alguna manera extraña, algo en su rostro le daba cierta calidez.

— ¿Quién es ese? —me preguntó Camile cuando llegó hasta mi lado, observando lo mismo que yo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—confesé, aun dirigiendo mi mirada hacia donde había marcado su paso el desconocido. —No tiene aspecto de alumno.

—Ni de profesor—coincidió mi amiga conmigo. — ¿Viste la cantidad de tatuajes que tenía?

— ¿El del cuello?

—Y en las manos—se espantó mi Camille. —Y no pude verlos, pero si tiene esos tatuajes en las manos, los tiene en los brazos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Completamente—afirmó. — ¿Quién se tatúa hoy día?

—No lo sé—respondí con sinceridad. No sabía quién podría querer marcar su cuerpo de esa forma, los tatuajes habían pasado de moda hacía años. — ¿Tú no sabes quién es? Siempre estás al tanto de las novedades de Forks.

—Ya no—me dijo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia nuestra clase. —Adams ocupa todo el tiempo libre que me queda—agregó con fastidio, parecía que le molestaba que su novio pudiera llegar a ser un tema de conversación.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a arreglar con él? —pregunté con sutiliza ignorando su intención de no hablar sobre él.

—Parece que nunca—respondió de forma seca.

No pude seguir indagando ante la frialdad de sus palabras, se percibía que no era un tema de conversación que deseara abordar, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma extremadamente lenta. Estaba esperando desesperadamente que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder ver a Max, ahí comprobaría que nuestra conversación no había sido un sueño, había prometido que no me evitaría.

El único momento trascendente del día fue cuando todos quedamos extrañamente sorprendidos en la clase de Geografía, debido a que el profesor presentó a Patrick Mayer como un nuevo alumno del instituto de Forks. Pero más nos asombramos cuando le pidió amablemente que contara algo sobre él a sus compañeros y este le dio una tajante negativa, para ir a sentarse en la fila del fondo del aula con cara de pocos amigos. La mayor parte del alumnado lo observaba con miedo y desprecio, yo preferí no observarlo en absoluto. Tenía cosas más importantes y atractivas en las que pensar, Max.

Una vez sonó el pitido que anunciaba el inicio del tan anhelado almuerzo, recogí todas mis cosas de forma extremadamente apresurada y corrí hacia el comedor, dejando atrás a Camille quien era mil veces más atlética que yo. Una vez allí, solo pedí una bebida y me senté en nuestro espacio de siempre, con vista preferencial hacia la mesa que solía ocupar Max. Camille se me unió a los minutos, aún mantenía un gesto impertinente.

—Estabas tan ansiosa por venir al comedor que creí estarías muerta de hambre—me dijo al sentarse frente a mí, observando la soda que relucía en la mesa.

—Solo esperaba encontrarme Max—le confesé sin sentir culpa, observando en todas direcciones buscando su rostro sin éxito alguno.

Ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su cabeza, pero no expresó nada verbalmente en mi contra, su rostro juicioso ya lo decía todo. Adams se nos unió al instante y las mariposas revoletearon en mi estómago al saber que Max estaba por llegar.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio y mi corazón comenzó a latir alborotada al ritmo apresurado de las mariposas en mi panza, en el momento que escuché el sonido de su risa aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Sin poder evitarlo me giré para encontrarme con la profundidad de sus insondables ojos del color del topacio. Me dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora que detuvo los latidos de mi corazón, era tanta su perfección que dentro de mi estupefacción me olvidé de devolverle el gesto y solo me quedé observándolo boquiabierta ¿Cómo hacía para verse cada día más hermoso que el día anterior? Caminó con galantería hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaba y se acomodó allí junto a sus amigos.

No había sido un sueño, habíamos hablado y estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

—Jasmett—me llamó la voz de una chica haciendo que vuelva a la realidad que me rodeaba.

Era Kat, una chica menuda de cabellos color castaño y rostro cetrino que no me había dado el tiempo de conocer el año anterior.

— ¿Si? —le pregunté observándola sin poder ocultar mi confusión, no entendía a que venía que me estuviera hablando.

—Me enteré de que te separaste de Max…—comenzó a decir y apartó su mirada de mi rostro para dedicarla en la bandeja con comida que sostenía con actitud nerviosa. —Y me preguntaba si te molestaría que nos sentemos en su mesa ahora que vuelve a estar soltero—dijo las palabras de forma atropellada y yo no supe qué responderle ¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso para flirtear con mi exnovio? —No quería ser grosera contigo y pasarte a llevar…

Menos mal que no intentaba ser grosera, porque si lo hubiera intentado no se cuan peor me podría haber sentido, no tenía palabras para describir el dolor que me generaba el puñal que sentía atravesado en el pecho. Aún seguía sin saber qué contestarle y Camille me salvó.

—Siéntate donde te apetezca—le dijo con una sonrisa de fingida cortesía. —A Jasmett ya no le importa ese inútil.

La muchacha se marchó después de sonreírme y junto con su grupo de amigas se acercaron a la mesa de Max, donde tomaron asiento después de que Tayler les diera cálidamente la bienvenida. Observé el gesto de desaprobación de Max y la disculpa tatuada en su frente cuando me miró, confirmándome que había escuchado la pregunta que Kat me había hecho. Intenté evitarle la consternación y le sonreí tanto como el peso de mis labios afligidos me permitió, para no volver a dedicarle una segunda vista a su mesa. Lo que había creído que sería un gran momento de relajación observando la belleza de Max, empezaba a convertirse en un infierno. Me lamenté haber estado todo el día pendiente del almuerzo, para encontrarme con esto.

—Es mejor que se siente con Kay, antes que con Janet—me dijo Camille. — ¿No crees?

¿Se suponía que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? Particularmente prefería que no se sentara con ninguna mujer que no sea yo. Solo asentí y no le dije nada de lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Janet, para descubrir que observaba con recelo a Kat y murmuraba con sus estilosas acompañantes, destilando veneno. Quizás Camille tuviera razón, si tenía que verlo con otra mujer que no era yo, prefería a Kat mil veces.

—Parece que va a superarte rápido—dijo Adams en tomo mordaz al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa complacida.

Su comentario me arrebató la poca alegría que aun poseía, sentí mi rostro enrojecer de la furia cuando exploté.

— ¿Por qué te portas de ese modo tan hostil conmigo? —escupí entre dientes, respirando de forma agitada por la furia que estaba dejando de contener.

—Solo fue un comentario—intentó quitar el peso de sus palabras.

No le quitaba el ojo de encima, fulminándolo, pero por el rabillo pude observar la mirada asesina que estaba dedicándole su novia.

—Desde que Max y yo rompimos te empeñas en mantenerte distante—ignoré el intento que realizó por disminuir el peso de su frase. —Y no entiendo qué es lo que te hice para que pases de ser amable a tener una actitud desagradable conmigo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué hiciste? —preguntó de repente desafiante.

—Adams…—le dijo su novia a modo de advertencia.

—Ella quiere saberlo—le dijo él sacando a relucir el sarcasmo en su voz. —Estoy aburrido de tu melodrama, vas por la vida deprimida y todos tienen que estar pendientes de lo que ocurre contigo, cuando tu ni te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

—Adams—volvió a decir Camille, esta vez de forma más amenazadora, pero él la ignoro.

— ¿Crees que eres la única que está mal? —soltó mordazmente.

—Yo…—comencé a balbucear, la verdad de sus palabras y la crueldad con la que las expresaba me había dejado sin aliento. —Lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así…

—No, por supuesto que no lo sabias porque solo miras tu ombligo—su tono de voz no dejaba de ser cáustico, a pesar de la pena con la que intenté disculparme. —Solo deseo que Max se olvide pronto de ti y Camille se dé cuenta de lo insufrible que eres para no tener que volver a escuchar tu nombre.

Nuevamente la ferocidad de sus palabras y la dureza de su rostro me golpearon como la bola de una grúa de demolición en el estómago, dejándome totalmente sin aire. Sentí mis ojos anegados en lágrimas comenzar a desbordarse.

—Oye—lo llamó una voz brusca. —No es forma de tratar a una chica.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que el chico nuevo estaba sentado en la mesa contigua a la nuestra, y que, por su interrupción, había estado escuchándolo todo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Adams con actitud desafiante.

—Soy amigo de la chica Jeep—le respondió dedicándome una sutil mirada.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó dos pasos largos hasta posicionarse al lado de Adams.

— ¿Amigo de quién? —se confundió Adams, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla como si tuviera un resorte implantado en coxis en un claro intento por no quedar en desventaja de estatura frente a su inquisidor.

Camille y yo solo veníamos perplejas la situación que se desplegaba frente a nosotras, no pudimos siquiera hacer el ademan para interferir, dado que estábamos igual de desorbitadas.

—Amigos—interrumpió Max posicionándose entre ellos, no supe de donde había salido, parecía que simplemente se había materializado en ese lugar. —Deberíamos calmarnos.

—Alguien debería enseñarle a este de aquí cómo tratar a una dama—escupió el tal Patrick con su mandíbula tensa, mirando con desagrado hacia Adams.

—Gracias por defender a Jasmett—le dijo Max con su voz aterciopelada, mantenía su tono cordial y su cara de serenidad intacta. No supe si fingía o si realmente estaba tan relajado, yo estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Es tu novia? —le preguntó Patrick alzando sus cejas en señal de genuina confusión.

Max meditó dubitativo por un segundo su respuesta, parecía que intentaba formular una completa y metódica oración, cuando en verdad solo tenía que decir un monosílabo.

—Sí—afirmó Max logrando que los latidos de mi corazón se detengan en seco.

No sé si imaginé el gesto de desagrado en el rostro de Adams cuando Adams dio su respuesta, o si simplemente había mantenido ese semblante por la discusión en la que se encontraba embrollado y yo no me había dado cuenta.

—No me pareció que seguían juntos—lo contrarió con irreverencia. —Por las mierdas que le dijo este capullo me sonó más a que te dejó...

—Yo hablaré hablaré con Adams—propuso posicionando su mano de forma campechana sobre el hombro de Patrick, el gesto de Max comenzaba a descomponerse, dejando de verse tan sociable como antes. —Si no te importa—agregó simulando que le daba derecho de opinión al interpelado, pero yo sabía que no iba a tener muchas posibilidades de seguir debatiendo contra Max.

—No me convences—lo contradijo haciendo un movimiento con su hombro para que Max suelte su agarre. —No deberías permitir que nadie le hablé así a tu "novia"—le dijo a modo de indirecta poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra y luego preguntó de forma caninamente provocadora. — ¿O tengo que enseñarte modales a ti también?

Percibí en el gesto tergiversado de Max que esa pregunta había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su paciencia. A pesar de estar paralizada en mi asiento por lo pasmoso de la situación, el miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer Max me superó y decidí interceder para evitar una masacre.

—Creo que no es para tanto…—dije cuando pasé cerca de Adams, para dirigirme hacia Max. Me posicioné lo suficientemente cerca de su brazo como para sentir la frialdad que emanaba su cuerpo, deseando que la calidez del mío lo apaciguara, al menos un céntimo.

Pero él no me dejó seguir interfiriendo, avanzó un paso más hacia Patrick, bloqueándome la visión de este con su cuerpo, a modo de escudo.

—Mira, Patrick—comenzó a decir con voz mesurada. — No me importaría destrozarte la cara aquí mismo, pero no creo que tus antecedentes necesiten más peleas—le dijo como sugerencia, pero sonó más amenazante que sugestivo, escuché como Adams soltaba una risa burlona a mis espaldas. —¿O sí? —agregó provocativo.

Solo podía ver su espalda desde la posición en la que me había dejado, pero imaginé que su rostro estaba rígido como la piedra, al igual que su postura. Patrick se tomó su tiempo para responder ante la amenaza implícita de Max, haciéndome dar cuenta del extraño silencio que nos rodeaba. Giré mi cabeza por toda la cafetería para advertir que todas las cabezas de los alumnos presentes en la cafetería estaban vueltas hacia nosotros. Me sorprendió que el director no haya aparecido para frenar la discusión.

—No busco problemas—dijo al fin, su voz se escuchaba un pelín más serenada pero igual de brusca. — Solo que no soporto a los imbéciles con un complejo de inferioridad tan grande que necesitan mal tratar a las mujeres para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo—le dijo Max para mi sorpresa y para la de Adams, quien acalló sus risitas anteriores. —Pero este no es el caso que tú planteas, así que te recomendaría no meterte en situaciones que no conoces—le dijo y esta vez sí sonó a modo de honesta sugerencia. —No todos son tan comprensivos como yo.

—Solo dile a "éste" que no se cruce en mi camino—dijo Patrick, pronunciando la palabra "este" con desprecio, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del comedor.

Max se dio media vuelta y me dedicó una fugaz mirada severa, para luego posar sus ojos en su amigo, con un rostro más ensombrecido aún. Algo en su forma de mirarme me hizo creer que, en parte, me culpaba a mí de lo que había ocurrido, como si yo hubiera incitado al chico a nuevo a defenderme. Quise decirle algo para salvaguardarme de su acusación no formulada, pero me sorprendió darme cuenta de que el resto de su grupo se había acercado hasta donde estábamos nosotros, posicionándose detrás de Adams como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Pensar en que Adams necesite otro guardaespaldas además de Max me hico sonreír. Las posturas feroces de Tayler, Carl y Eric solo duraron hasta que Max habló con voz fiera y seca.

—Adams, necesito hablar contigo.

Observamos como los dos se alejaban, la compostura de Max aún era rígida. No me hubiera gustado estar en las zapatillas de Adams en ese momento.

—Wow—exclamó Camille parecía más maravillada que asustada por su novio. —Nunca había visto a Max tan enojado, realmente es de temer.

—Cam—le llamé, la pena comenzó a invadirme al notar que Max tenía razón, había tenido una parte de culpa en la situación que se había desencadenado. —Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que ocurriera esto.

—No es tu culpa—contradijo. —Adams se lo merece hace rato.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tayler confundido, mirándonos de hito en hito.

Ellos solo habían acudido como sostén de sus amigos al verlos enmarañados en una posible pelea, pero claramente no habían escuchado nada de lo que había ocurrido antes.

—Adams trató mal a Jasmett—les explicó Camille hablando de su novio como si se hubiera merecido la corrección. —Y el tatuado saltó en su defensa.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me preguntaron al unísono los amigos de Max, observándome confundidos.

—No—respondí igual de confundida que ellos. —Lo vi hoy día temprano antes de entrar a clases, pero solo eso.

Ellos asintieron sin quitar la estupefacción de sus semblantes.

—Qué extraño—murmuró Tayler.

—Oye Jass—me llamó Eric, su tono era extrañamente amable considerando que desde mi ruptura con Max se habían mantenido demasiado distantes conmigo. —Lamento como nos comportamos contigo estos días.

—Sí—se unió Carl a la disculpa. —No sabíamos que había ocurrido entre ustedes y tomamos partido por Max…

—Fuimos idiotas—concluyó Tayler haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreírme. —Ya sabes, hombres…

—No hay problema—les dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Era tiempo de que se disculpen—les dijo Camille con severidad. —Para ser hombres son bastante cotillas.

Nos dirigimos juntas hacía nuestra próxima clase a paso apresurado, no porque llegáramos tarde, sino porque aún sentíamos la adrenalina convertida en nerviosismo corriendo por nuestras venas, lo que nos ponía inquietas. Tal es así que ni siquiera prestamos atención a las cosas que explicaban los profesores.

Aun no entendía qué había ocurrido, Adams tratándome de forma violenta, ese nuevo alumno defendiéndome como si fuera mi amigo, Max diciéndole que era mi novio, todo eso en solo unos minutos. La información aún no se organizaba en mi cabeza.

Haciendo un análisis profundo de lo que realmente me importaba, podía concluir que las clases ya habían llegado a su fin y el único momento que lo había visto en todo su esplendor, habían sido dos segundos mientras pasaba a mi lado. Lo demás, solo fue observar como coqueteaba con otras chicas y como casi le rompe los huesos de la mandíbula al estudiante nuevo. Definitivamente no era suficiente para mí verlo pasar solo unos segundos por mi lado, ni aunque me sonriera como lo hizo, necesitaba más de él, mucho más. Debería encontrar la forma de mantenerlo cerca, aunque él esté cegado con su plan.

Una idea brilló en mi mente, si no podía tenerlo a él, al menos tendría a su entorno, a sus cosas, a los lugares que más le gustaban. Debería rodearme de todo lo que más me recordaba a Max. Juntarme con sus amigos del instituto para hablar sobre él sería una tarea imposible, a pesar de que ya no me odiaban y se habían disculpado, estaba completamente segura de que no confiaban en mí después de nuestra ruptura. Para mi suerte, la sociabilidad de Max me daba otro margen de grupo de amigos, la manada. Ellos estarían contentos de verme, o al menos eso creía. Se habían comportado muy compresivos conmigo y con mi sufrimiento en el funeral de Lean. Pronunciar su nombre en mi mente envió una punzada de dolor hacia mi estómago, demostrándome que aún no superaba la culpa que me oprimía por haber sobrevivido en su lugar.

Incluso, también podría ir a ver a Candy o llamarla para encontrarnos en algún lugar, sentía que ella podría contarme muchas cosas sobre Max y su vida antes de conocerme. Candy se había mostrado emocionada con nuestra relación desde el primer momento, estaba casi segura de que le daría felicidad verme, no tanta felicidad como me daría a mi verla a ella, pero algo de alegría al fin.

Este nuevo plan cada vez me atraía más.

El mayor problema de esta estrategia, seria conseguir que mis padres me privilegien con la libertad de andar sola por todo Forks. Para eso, deberían dejar su desmedida protección, algo que realmente dudaba que hicieran. Ya consideraba que eran bastante permisivos al dejar que solo Emmett vigilara mis movimientos en el instituto y no hicieran turno rotativos entre toda mi familia para mantenerme una mayor guardia. Pero en algún momento debería recuperar mi libertad, no podían mantenerme yendo de las clases a mi casa por toda la eternidad. Creía que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde lo ocurrido y no había tenido ni noticias de Caroline. Ese sería el primer paso de mi nuevo plan, convencer a mis padres de que bridarme la libertad, aunque sea condicional, sería lo mejor para todos.

Si Max iba a llevar a cabo sus propias estrategias para que podamos estar juntos en paz, yo tendría mi propio plan para poder estar junto a él, a pesar de la distancia.


	8. El permiso

**Capítulo 7**

 ** _El permiso_**

No había nada que me entretuviera mientras esperaba que mis padres regresaran del trabajo, como nunca, Edward tenía turno en el hospital y Bella había salido a una reunión de último minuto con la editorial.  
Para relajarme, me mantuve bajo la ducha tanto tiempo que mis dedos comenzaron a arrugarse como la piel de una viejita, peiné con extrema paciencia cada uno de mis rizos, intenté hacer las tareas del instituto y hasta sobre acomodé mi habitación ya inmaculadamente limpia. Pero solo podía pensar en cómo pondría en marcha mi plan. Ya había decidido cuál era mi primer paso, logar que mis padres me concedan el permiso necesario para mantener mi mente lo más ocupada posible con la esencia de Max. Lo que aún no tenía claro era cómo lograría este primer objetivo.

Ya resignada a no sacar esta idea de mi mente, me senté en el sillón del living simplemente a esperar que llegaran mis padres, para poder embaucar al primero que llegara.  
Medité conmigo misma cuales serían las mejores frases.

" _Creo que, considerando mi buena conducta y el hecho de que no ha ocurrido nada peligroso este último tiempo, soy merecedora de la libertad_ ".

Sonaba como si fuera una presidiaria y estuviera hablándole a un juez, eliminé esa idea al instante.

 _"¿Vieron que no tuvimos noticias de Caroline ni de Jason durante mucho tiempo?"_

No, eso se escuchaba demasiado superfluo, era una pregunta demasiado vaga considerando el importante asunto a tratar.

" _Papá/mamá, ya tengo diecisiete años y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi tiempo libre, les estoy informando…"_

Absolutamente no, eso no me llevaría más que a un ceño fruncido y una reprimenda que terminaría conmigo encerrada en mi habitación. Para siempre.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que nunca encontraría las palabras correctas para convencerlos de algo así, porque ni siquiera yo estaba de acuerdo con que sea seguro andar sola por la vida después de lo que había ocurrido con Caroline.

Me encontraba tan ensimismada pensando en las estrategias de mi plan que no escuché cuando mis padres cerraron la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas, hasta que se acercaron a la sala a saludarme.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? — se interesó Edward, evaluándome con la mirada.

A pesar de su tono de voz y rostro severos, los cuales denotaban que había tenido un mal día en el hospital, me rozó delicadamente la mejilla con sus gélidos dedos en una muestra de cariño. Se sitió tan perfecto como siempre su piel fría en mi piel, cerré los ojos ante el encanto que me producía ese contacto.

— ¿Cómo fue el instituto? —me preguntó mi madre, sin detenerse a esperar la respuesta que debía darle a Edward.

Los dos tomaron asiento con elegancia frente a mí, en otro sillón, seguramente interesados en saber sobre mi día. Me había comportado tan distante con ellos los últimos meses que me extrañó que aún me reconozcan como su hija.

—Bien—les mentí a ambos de forma tan inconsciente que ni siquiera lo notaron.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a responder "bien" a las preguntas de "¿Cómo has estado?" O "¿Cómo te ha ido?", que lo hacía de forma monótona sin evidenciar que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo particular? —preguntó mi padre, enarcando significativamente su ceja izquierda.

Quizás no los había engañado tan bien como creía que lo hacía, o quizás ellos me conocían demasiado. Sonreí ante su perspicacia.

—Max ha vuelto a hablarme—les conté, decidida a no volver a quedar como una tonta mintiéndoles a las personas que más me conocían en el mundo.

Mi madre carraspeó.

— ¡Qué bien, cariño! —debido a su exclamación, sus palabras deberían haberse escuchado alegres, pero sonaron sorprendidas e incómodas, dejando bien en claro que no era algo que realmente la entusiasmara.

Debía asumir que entendía sus sentimientos, así como los del resto de mi familia. Estar junto a Max era lo más cercano de la definición de peligro en la cual me podía ver envuelta. La obsesión de Caroline por él, lo convertía en una bomba a punto de detonar. Por lo tanto, sabía muy bien la desconfianza que a ellos les generaba que Max me rondara, estando Caroline y Jason sueltos por ahí.

Un escalofrió me recorrió por la espina dorsal al rememorar cuán cerca había estado de la muerte y hasta me hizo tiritar la confirmación de que aún no la había burlado por completo.

—Sí—afirmé, intentando sonar segura para tranquilizarla. —Pero solo me habló para decirme que no me hablará más—sonreí apenada. —Cree que lo más seguro es que se mantenga lejos de mí.

Mi madre relajó solo una milésima su ceño fruncido. Mientras que mi padre se mantenía expectante y reservado, parecía que estaba por saltar un tigre encima nuestro en cualquier momento y él lo estuviera esperando para defendernos.

—Lo siento, cariño—murmuró mi madre, más aliviada que apenada. —Pero tu comprendes que es lo mejor para tu seguridad ¿Cierto?

—Sí—le respondí secamente.

Se había generado un silencio rotundo, la pausa perfecta para hacerles la pregunta, el momento ideal para plantearles mis motivos para andar libremente por la vida sin toda la custodia extra. Pero cuando iba a hablar, mi padre me cortó.

—No—dijo de forma monótona, sin siquiera expresión. —Absolutamente no.

Mi madre y yo lo miramos confusas.

— ¿Qué demon…?—comencé a preguntar, deteniéndome al comprenderlo. — ¿Mamá? ¿No me has puesto el escudo mental?

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —No me ha dado tiempo al llegar.

—Saca esa idea de tu mente, Jasmett—me ordenó mi padre, insondable.

—Solo déjame explicarles—le rogué.

—No.

—Edward—le moralizó mi madre, entregándole una breve mirada que derrumbó su muralla de circunspección. A pesar de no poder leerle la mente, la interpretaba a la perfección.

Era mi momento.

—No pueden mantenerme encerrada con guardaespaldas toda mi vida—comencé a explicar, y me corregí al momento. —No "deben" hacerlo—poder, claro que podían, ellos serían capaz de todo por mi seguridad. —Solo tengo esta vida para disfrutar y quizás Caroline jamás aparezca como para que me tengan encerrada toda la eternidad…

—O quizás aparezca y algo te ocurra por negligencia nuestra—refutó mi padre.

—Tomaré precauciones—me apresuré a decir. —No me separaré de las alarmas que me han entregado—pensé unos segundos. —Hasta dejaré que me implanten un chip de rastreo en la nuca.

Mi madre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que me dio su apoyo, ella me entendía. Mi padre por su parte no lo hacía absoluto, y si lo hacía, lo disimulada demasiado bien detrás de su semblante inescrutablemente austero.

—Debemos conversarlo con tu padre—me dijo mi madre luego de medio segundo que pareció eterno, dejando que la esperanza ingresara en mi cuerpo.

Por el gesto que ensambló Edward en su rostro, supe que él no tenía nada que conversar, pero Bella lo ignoró. Si había alguien que podía mover las decisiones de mi padre a su parecer, esa era mi madre, así que la esperanza permaneció intacta, floreciendo como los pimpollos en primavera.

—Está bien—acepté, ya había logrado bastante, por lo menos iban a meditarlo. De todos modos agregué mi voluntad a la conversación. —Quiero que sepan que me tomaré muy en serio mi seguridad en caso de que me den el visto bueno, no seré irresponsable ni traspasaré los límites impuestos por ustedes—soné tan segura como lo deseaba y eso me agradó. —Solo les pido que realmente piensen que vivir así no es bueno para mí, en absoluto.

Ellos asintieron considerando mis palabras con la sensatez que la situación ameritaba y sin mediar más palabras, subí a mi habitación para enfrentar la dura espera. No sabía cuánto tiempo se demorarían en ponerse de acuerdo, según mis observaciones tenían posturas totalmente opuestas. Mi madre se mostraba más flexible, como siempre, conociendo a la perfección cómo me sentía al respecto. Mi padre era un caso aparte, el siempre pondría la seguridad de sus tesoros más preciados por sobre todas las cosas, incluso que si eso implicaba mantenerme engrilletada a un muro en el sótano.

Para mi sorpresa, su debate duró muchísimo menos de lo que yo esperaba y ambos se aparecieron en el umbral de mi habitación una vez hube terminado de cepillar meticulosamente mis dientes.  
Las facciones en el rostro de mi madre se veían apacibles, totalmente relajadas. Mi padre por el contrario mantenía en su frente una arruga de constante preocupación. Me agité al pensar que podría tener una respuesta positiva.

— ¿Ya lo pensaron? —les pregunté sin molestarme en ocultar mi ansiedad.

Me paré del tocador donde me encontraba sentada y tomé lugar la cama con las piernas cruzadas, en posición de indio, totalmente preparada para escuchar el veredicto.

—Sí—afirmó mi padre, al tiempo que se sentaba de forma deliberadamente lenta y refinada frente a mí. Bella siguió sus pasos tomando el lugar a su lado.

— ¿Qué decidieron?

Edward observó a su mujer significativamente. Me pareció que estaban murmurando algo solo con sus ojos.

—Tenemos algunas condiciones—comenzó a explicar, cuando apartó la vista de su mujer y la posó en mí, con cautela.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —mi impaciencia me desbordaba.

—Eso es un quizás—enfatizó mi madre. —Puedes andar con libertad por Forks, ir al instituto, a casa de Camille…—vaciló un pequeño instante, seguramente buscando en su mente más actividades que podía abarcar desde que Max me había dejado, sin encontrar ninguna. —Pero de ninguna manera podrás abandonar el pueblo tu sola.

—Eso incluye la reserva—me aclaró mi padre, como si fuera necesario.

La frustración por no poder llevar a cabo el comienzo de mi plan y el encogimiento de confirmar que mi padre había leído absolutamente todo el contenido de mi mente se arremolinaron en mi interior.

—Pero te acompañaremos si para ti es importante ir allí—agregó Bella, indudablemente estudiando mi gesto de desesperación.

—De todos modos—dijo mi padre a modo de advertencia. —Para poder concederte estas libertades deberás llevar esto contigo absolutamente siempre.

Extendió su brazo níveo hacia mí para indicarme que observara en el interior de su mano. Acerqué mi rostro más hacia él para distinguir una especie de cadena plateada. En un extremo de ella pendía un dije redondo y sin ningún atractivo, que solo resplandecía sobre su palma blanca como un papel.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté torciendo el gesto con desagrado.

—Funciona exactamente igual que los dispositivos de alarma que te entregamos, pero este irá siempre pendiendo de tu cuello—explicó, colocándose detrás de mí con tanta velocidad que no lo vi, solo me di cuenta de su nueva posición cuando corrió hacia un costado gentilmente mi cabello sin siquiera rozarme la piel, para colocar ese collar sobre mi garganta. —Es extremadamente resistente, con señal amplificada y a prueba de agua.

—Si te sientes en peligro, lo presionas—me dijo Bella sonriéndome. —Inmediatamente enviará a todos nuestros celulares la advertencia con la dirección exacta en la que te encuentras.

—Se tomaron muy enserio lo del chip de rastreo—murmuré rodando mis ojos. — ¿Tuvieron este collar de localización todo este tiempo y no me lo dieron?

Les hice la pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta, sí. La frustración creció en mí al comprender que podría haber adquirido mi libertad hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
Mis padres se dedicaron una mirada de culpable complicidad y fue Bella la que habló con voz suave y cantarina.

—Lo teníamos reservado para este momento, pretendíamos mantenerte resguardada el mayor tiempo posible, pero sabíamos que no podía ser para siempre.

— ¡Increíble!

Toqué mi frente en señal de frustración y ellos se dedicaron otra efímera mirada de confabulación.

—Todo lo hacemos por tu seguridad—dijo mi padre a modo de esclarecimiento.

—Lo increíble no es que me quieran proteger—expliqué. —Lo increíble es que podría haber obtenido esta independencia mucho tiempo antes—bufé indignada. —Me siento una estúpida.

—A nosotros también nos sorprendió que tardaras tanto en quejarte de tus medidas de seguridad—confesó mi padre sonriente, mi ingenua irritación definitivamente le divertía. —Pero no queríamos cuestionar tu paciencia.

Le rodé los ojos e instauré mi mirada asesina sobre él, algo que le hizo reír.

— ¿Sigues con la idea de ir a la reserva? —me preguntó mi madre. —Nosotros te acompañaremos de ser así.

Lo recapacité seriamente, no era mi intención que ellos me custodiaran en absoluto, pero dadas las circunstancias eso parecía ser el mejor trato que logaría. Tendría guardaespaldas en los lugares lejanos de Forks, los cuales realmente no visitaba a menudo. Pero podría deambular libremente por el pueblo.

—Está bien—acepté tocando el objeto que colgaba de mi garganta unos centímetros más arriba que el relicario que me había obsequiado Renesmee. Me estaba haciendo a la idea de que iba a ser mi más constante accesorio.

— ¿Cuándo quieres ir? —mi madre suspiró antes de hacerme esta pregunta y luego sonrió.

Ambos se veían victoriosos y cimbreantes en sus posturas repentinamente despreocupadas, tan lejanas a su anterior desasosiego. Parecía que habían trazado un plan macabro para mantenerme segura y este había salido a la perfección. Se comportaban triunfales, como si hubieran creído que dándome esta respuesta condicionante respecto a mi libertad yo me habría intentado escapar de protección, como si tuviera posibilidad de huir de ellos.

—Telefonearé a Susy para ver si podría ir este sábado—les propuse. — ¿Está bien?

Intenté mantenerme igual que antes, indignada, pero en calma. No quería dejarles ver que los había descubierto, me daba ternura saber que ellos temían que yo me rebelara en su contra ¿Acaso creían que yo podía subsistir sin ellos?

—Cuando tú digas—accedió Edward. —Cambiaré mi turno en el hospital de ser necesario— estaba siendo demasiado considerado con mi capricho, algo que me sorprendió gratamente, pero no lo cuestioné.

Mis padres me observaron por unos segundos antes de marcharse. En sus rostros se notaba que estaban batallando con algo en su interior, seguramente no sabían si realizar alguna pregunta sobre mi bienestar o hacer algún comentario respecto a mis repentinas ansias de ir a ver a Susy. Mis ojos silenciosos les rogaron que no me dijeran nada y lo captaron, dado que se fueron luego de desearme un buen descanso y besarme en la coronilla cada uno con suaves besos de hielo. No pude evitar suspirar de forma sonora cuando desaparecieron, descargando la tensión que había acumulado en esos segundos que duró su indecisión.

No aguanté la ansiedad de tener que esperar hasta mañana y telefoneé a Susy en ese mismo momento. Tomé mi móvil de la mesa de noche y susurré su nombre, esperando con el corazón latiendo acelerado de la incertidumbre.

— ¿Diga? —titubeé, dudando que sea la voz de Susy. Se escuchaba mucho más grave de como la recordaba.

— ¿Susy? —pregunté al móvil. — ¿Eres Tú? Soy Jasmett, Jasmett Cullen.

—Sí, soy yo—me dijo y de repente sonaba más juvenil. —Te he reconocido la voz.

—Tu voz suena diferente al teléfono—confesé.

—La tuya es igual—rio con jovialidad. — ¿Cómo has estado?

Su pregunta era tan honesta, que vacilé en mi respuesta con mi móvil pegado a la oreja, pero al final le respondí lo mismo que a todos.

—Bien—hice un esfuerzo porque mi voz sonara firme y decidida. — ¿Y tú?

Ella tardó un segundo en responderme, creí que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, si responderme con sincerad.

—Bien—dijo al fin, en medio de un suspiro que no me dejó creerle.

—Oye—comencé con la pregunta que estaba decidida a hacerle. — ¿Te parecería bien que vaya a verte el sábado? Si es que tú puedes, no sé si tendrás ganas de verme…

— ¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó con voz ávida. — Nos encantaría que vengas de visita.

No se me pasó desapercibido que utilizara el plural, se me encogió el estómago al recordar la manada y con ella a Lean.

— ¿Por la mañana? —consulté.

Elegir la mañana no era casual, era para que mi ansiedad por verla no durara unas horas más.

—Sí, por la mañana es excelente—coincidió sin perder la alegría de la voz. — ¿Recuerdas la cabaña de Harry?

—No—confesé. —Pero mis padres me llevarán, el sentido de orientación vampírico es mejor que cualquier sistema de posicionamiento global.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Está bien que vayan mis padre? —le pregunté recordando súbitamente el pacto de la manada con la familia Cullen. —Quizás debería telefonear a Harry para consultarlo.

—No hay problema, Jasmett—la imaginé rodando los ojos al teléfono por su tono de voz jocoso. —El pacto ha cambiado.

Debí haberlo imaginado, todo había cambiado luego de la muerte de Lean.

—Cierto—afirmé. —Nos vemos el sábado entonces.

—Nos vemos—creí que colgaría, pero agregó apresurando sus palabras. —Realmente me alegra que te hayas comunicado.

Inmediatamente a eso, oí los pitidos del tono que anunciaban el fin de la conversación, como si la llamada se hubiera cortado antes de que Susy terminara la frase. Me quedé mirando el aparato, con la esperanza de que volviera a llamarme, pero no lo hizo, así que después de tres segundos de observarlo expectante, finalmente lo dejé sobre su soporte de carga.

Dormí relajada, creyendo que el día siguiente sería definitivamente más calmoso. Tayler, Carl y Eric ya no me verían con desprecio después de haberse disculpado conmigo, Adams seguramente estaría más apaciguado después de la discusión con aquel desconocido y, lo mejor de todo, vería a Max otra vez.

No había dudas que los almuerzos en el instituto se convertirían en lo mejor de mi día, verlo me mantenía con vida. Era el momento en el que mi corazón bombeaba la suficiente cantidad de sangre para mantener andando mi cuerpo lo que restaba de tiempo hasta que volviera a toparme con él. Pero, contrario a lo que creía, ese último día de la semana escolar no fue tan tranquilo como esperaba.

Conduje hacia el instituto completamente sola por primera vez en meses, mi vehículo prácticamente nuevo aun olía a cuero flamante. Mantuve la música a todo volumen, cantando ridículamente durante todo el recorrido, pero sin separar mis ojos del camino en una señal de precaución.

A través de todo el día, no dejé de masajear el pequeño objeto que pendía de mi cuello, como si fuera un talismán, preparada para presionarlo con fuerza en cualquier momento. Aunque eso no fue necesario, lo más atormentador que me ocurrió fue enterarme que Camille y Adams se habían separado abruptamente. Según las palabras de mi amiga, lo resolvieron de "mutuo acuerdo" la tarde del día anterior, después de que Max le entregará un sermón a Adams debido a su incorrecto comportamiento conmigo. Utilizamos todas las primeras horas de la clase para conversar sobre eso. No había mucho interesante o nuevo que contar al respecto, se palpaba en el ambiente que últimamente no se llevaban bien, pero mi amiga necesitaba hondar sobre el asunto y descargar la furia contenida en contra de su ex novio. Así que solo le presté mi oído mientras hacia su alegato. Me limité a decir lo menos posible, para que no notara la típica punzada de culpabilidad que sentía en mi garganta. Lo mejor de todo fue, que mantener mi mente continuamente ocupada con los problemas de mi amiga, no me dejó concentrarme demasiado en Max y en la ansiedad que crecía en mi estómago cada vez que se aproximaba el momento de verlo.

En la clase de geografía nos topamos con Patrick, quien para nuestra sorpresa no nos dedicó ni una mirada de soslayo, algo que llamó mayormente la atención de Camille.

—Primero te defiende y ahora ni te saluda—murmuró cuando nos sentamos una al lado de la otra en la primera fila. — ¡Hombres!

Suspiró y negó con su cabeza moviendo exageradamente su cabello color platino, en un válido intento de darle un mayor énfasis a su queja.

—No me importa, Cam—le dije con total honestidad elevando mi hombro izquierdo en señal de despreocupación. —Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones.

—Tenía la esperanza de que le gustaras—suspiró en un susurro de débil decepción.

La miré con desaprobación y no pude contestarle nada debido a que el profesor la salvó de escuchar mi opinión respecto a sus deseos. Lo último que necesitaba en mi vida era que un hombre que no sea Max, gustase de mí.  
Los deseos de mi amiga me preocuparon, motivo por el cual resolví que ignoraría por completo a Patrick, por las dudas de que decida confundirse. De ese modo, tendría la certeza de que mi corazón estaba completamente ocupado.

Al finalizar la clase, la culpa había remitido y me sentí lo suficientemente segura como para formularle la primer pregunta compuesta por más de tres palabras desde que había comenzado el tema de la ruptura con Adams.

— ¿Quedaron bien después de la separación?

— ¿Bien? —me miró confundida mientras caminábamos hacia el área del comedor.

Evité golpearme la frente con la mano para reprenderme a mí misma, era imposible quedar bien después de una separación. Esa era la primera pregunta considerablemente larga que le hacía y lo había hecho pésimo.

—Quiero decir…—pensé como preguntarlo sin sacar mi culpabilidad a flote. — ¿Quedaron como amigos?

—Ahhh—entendió a dónde quería llegar. —Sí, fue "bien"—recalcó la palabra que yo había utilizado. —Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que lo pasábamos mal juntos y esto es lo mejor.

—Lo siento…

—Ya es la quinta vez que me dices que lo sientes—en su voz se notaba que comenzaba a exasperarla con mi culpa, a pesar de que yo creía que lo estaba disimulando de mil maravillas. —No lo sientas, yo no lo siento y él tampoco, estamos mejor así.

Su seguridad me serenó. Tomamos nuestros alimentos cuando ingresamos al comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa habitual.  
Se me dio vuelta el estómago cuando vi a Max caminar a hacia su lugar de la cafetería de forma distinguidamente leonina. Dejé de respirar inconscientemente y me atraganté con la soda cuando intenté incorporar algo de aire a mis pulmones. En ese momento dirigió sus ojos hacia los míos para dedicarme una sonrisa que me atravesó de lado a lado. Intenté devolverle el gesto, pero entre mi atragantamiento y la parálisis facial que su sonrisa me provocaba, no estaba segura de hacer cumplido con mi cometido, así que solo agaché mi mirada avergonzada intentando esconder mi cara.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —una voz grave y masculina preguntaba a mis espaldas, haciendo que recobre mi compostura.

Era Patrick, no hacía falta que me girase para comprobarlo, podría reconocer ese vozarrón incluso a la lejanía. Era demasiado particular, excesivamente carrasposo representaba a un hombre de sesenta años que había fumado la mayor parte de su vida. Cuando di vuelta mi rostro para observarlo, noté que finalmente había conseguido la camisa a cuadros y los jeans oscuros que oficiaban como uniforme escolar. El resto del alumnado nos veníamos más aniñados con esas prendas puestas, incluso Max lucía una figura más juvenil con esa camisa despreocupada. Pero era evidente que el uniforme no surtía ese efecto en él. Quizás se debía a que usaba la camisa demasiado remangada dejando ver los números tatuajes ininteligibles que surcaban sus brazos, tal vez era culpa de su cabello descomunalmente corto a modo de soldado raso, o podía deberse a la intensidad que destilaban sus ojos oscuros enmarcados por cejas espesas negras. Sea por el motivo que fuera él no se camuflaba bien con el resto de los alumnos. Eso estaba claro.

Nos observó solo medio segundo, intimidando con su mirada que dejaba entrever que había vivido más cosas que cualquier otro niño de su edad y, sin esperar nuestra respuesta de nuestra parte, tiró la bandeja sobre la mesa generando un sonido brusco para sentarse despatarrado a mi lado.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? —le preguntó Camille con su mirada acuchilla, la misma que solía regalarle a Adams cuando hacía algo que ella desaprobaba. —No te dijimos que podías compartir con nosotras.

—Veo que sigues sentida por haber puesto en su lugar a tu novio—le dijo logrando que el gesto de Camille se descomponga. —Lamento que te haya incomodado, pero soy intolerante a los imbéciles.

— ¿La verdad? —meditó mi amiga observando al techo un instante antes de volver a hablar. —Me encantó lo que has hecho y ya no es mi novio—le sonrió de costado. —Pero preguntaste si te podías sentar y no esperaste nuestra respuesta, no eres mucho más elegante que Adams en ese aspecto y nosotras también somos intolerantes a los imbéciles…

Los observé de hito en hito, expectante. Me sentía repentinamente incomoda en esa situación, como si estuviera claramente sobrando en la disputa que se estaba abriendo paso en la mesa. Camille lo desafiaba, pero no de forma inquisidora o violenta como la había visto hacer con Adams y hasta con Max en numerosas ocasiones. No, lo desafiaba de forma extrañamente presumida.

Patrick abrió los ojos de forma exagerada cuando escuchó las palabras de mi amiga y en su rostro se hacía visible el encogimiento. Le había herido su masculinidad. 

—Tienes razón—concedió luego de recomponer su rostro. —Solo no esperaba una negativa, dado que soy el chico nuevo aquí y ustedes son los únicos rostros amistosos que conozco —agregó mirando alrededor y posando su vista en la mesa de mi exnovio por mayor cantidad de tiempo.

Posé mi mirada a dónde dirigía la suya y me dolió en el pecho ver a Max conversar animadamente con su grupo, dejándose ver tan despreocupado respecto a mí.

—Tú también tienes razón—concluyó Camile.

La observé con incredulidad, no era de dar el brazo torcer con tanta facilidad.

El inquirido asintió complacido y continuó observando la mesa de Max, quien no se daba por aludido. El dolor en mi pecho iba en aumento y no pude ni tocar la comida de la bandeja con el nudo que se instalaba en mi garganta.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —nuestro "no invitado" se dirigió hacia mí. —Una duda me está matando desde ayer.

—Sí, puedes—concedí y luego me arrepentí. —Pero no prometo responderte.

Patrick me observó con desconfianza entrecerrando sus ojos, pero de igual modo intentó satisfacer su curiosidad.

— ¿De verdad ese de ahí es tu novio?

Señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a la mesa de Max e inevitablemente recordé que él le había afirmado ese hecho el día anterior.

—Éramos—no me atreví desmentir totalmente las palabras de Max.

— ¿Pero ayer lo eran? —insistió.

—Algo así—le dije sin poder apartar la vista de la mesa de mi ex novio, quien no se dignaba a hacerse parte de las preguntas que Patrick me hacía. Yo sabía que él podía oírlo todo, pero siquiera había mirado ¿Ya no le importaba lo que pasara conmigo?

En mi fuero interno rogué que a Camille no se le antojara refutar mi aseveración. Ella solo me observó con desautorización, dejándome descubrir que el código de amigas no le permitía contradecirme en frente de extraños, suspiré aliviada a pesar de la pena que sentía por la indiferencia de Max.

— ¿Y tú terminaste con el otro imbécil? —indagó a Camille, al tiempo que comenzaba a comer su emparedado.

—No es necesaria la ofensa—le sermoneé, mientras alejaba mi bandeja. No podía comer más, hasta el olor de la comida comenzaba a revolverme el estómago, peleándose junto con la pena el poco lugar que quedaba en él.

—Está bien, me cae bien este tipo—dijo Camille a modo de defensa apremiándolo con una sonrisa. —Fue de mutuo acuerdo.

—Te sacaste un peso de encima—sonó a modo de felicitación.

—Adams no es realmente así—lo defendí, mirándolos a ambos con censura. —Ayer solo tenía un mal día.

—Típica frase de mujer golpeada—sentenció Patrick, esas palabras con su tono de voz grave sonaron más tétricas de lo que debería haber sido. Él lo notó en mi rostro y agregó tan rápidamente como se descompusieron mis facciones. —Lo siento, tengo esta manía de meterme en donde no me necesitan.

No le respondí, siquiera respiré, solo le clavé el peso de mis ojos. Si las miradas mataran, el ya habría dejado de respirar en el mismísimo momento en el que terminó de decir su desafortunada frase.

— ¿Y tú? —le increpó Camille. — ¿De dónde vienes y por qué?

— ¿No lo saben? —se asombró con sinceridad. —Creía que en un lugar como Forks no había secretos.

—No eres ni de cerca lo más interesante que ha llegado al pueblo—mi amiga continuaba desafiándolo.

Me permití otra mirada resignada a la mesa de Max, se mantenía entretenido en su conversación, como si yo nunca hubiera existido para él más que como una mera compañera de instituto.

—Soy de Nueva York—dijo, obligándome a mirarlo para corroborar con mis ojos la pena que intuía en el tono de su voz. Su rostro se había ensombrecido al máximo, dando un tinte más oscuro a sus, ya de por sí, ojos de color carbón.

— ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? —el tono incrédulo de la pregunta de mi amiga habría logrado ofender a cualquier anciano autóctono y amante de Forks.

—Escapar de los problemas—dijo elevando su hombro débilmente, simulando que no le importaba.

Instantáneamente recordé las palabras que Max le había dicho durante la discusión con Adams para calmarlo. Con tanta adrenalina y confusión lo había olvidado, " _no creo que tus antecedentes necesiten más peleas_ ", su tono de voz sutilmente amenazante aún retumbaba en mi cabeza, como si recién lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Por qué tienes antecedentes? —le pregunté sin contener mi curiosidad que de repente se había despertado.

— ¿Tu ex no te lo ha contado? —negué con mi cabeza avergonzada sin mirarlo, repentinamente interesada en las líneas del veteado de la mesa. —Suelo estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado—dijo observando nuevamente la mesa de Max, conmemorando que lo ocurrido el día de ayer era una confirmación de este hecho. —Eso sumado a mi mal genio.

— ¿Cómo sabe Max de tus antecedentes? —formuló Camille la pregunta que ambas nos hacíamos.

—Sus padres son los abogados que están viendo mi caso aquí—explicó. —Parece que la confidencialidad abogado cliente no corre en este pueblo—a pesar de su acusación, su tono de voz no sonaba resentida.

Quise defender a los padres de Max, quienes seguramente no le habían contado nada sobre Patrick a su hijo, simplemente él lo había escuchado sin poder evitarlo. Mordí mi lengua para mantener mi silencio y no saltar en su defensa.

— ¿No había un lugar más aburrido para que te escaparas de los problemas? —Camille continuó hablando con él.

—Parece que Forks está en el top 3 de lugares aburridos, mis padres habrían apostado que era imposible meterse en problemas aquí…

Pensé que eso podría haber sido cierto, tres años atrás, antes de que los vampiros y mi mala suerte lo invadan. Me levanté para vaciar el contenido de mi bandeja y abrirme camino hacia afuera, la necesidad de tomar aire fresco me invadía.

— ¿Jasmett? —me llamó Camille al notar que estaba retirándome sin darle explicación alguna. — ¿Dónde vas?

—Voy fuera, necesito aire.

— ¿Te acompaño? —me preguntó haciendo un ademán por levantarse.

—No—la corté. —Quiero estar sola, gracias.

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y me observó con desconfianza, podía sentir la desaprobación de sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.  
Caminé por el pasillo, sin dirigirme a ningún lugar particular.

La indiferencia de Max me había lacerado.  
¿Así seria a partir de ahora? ¿Sería simular que no nos conocíamos? ¿Realmente debíamos actuar como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos?  
En mi desesperación por no alejarme de él, no había pensado en el inmenso dolor que eso me provocaría cuando le rogué que no se escondiera de mí. Quizás él había tenido razón en su postura de no volver a vernos, quizás eso habría sido lo mejor para los dos. Detuve mi caminata errante por los pasillos y me aferré a una pared como si fuera mi soporte vital cuando el dolor en mi pecho fue tan grande que se extendió hasta los músculos de mi estómago.

Él siempre había tenido razón.


	9. Nueva amiga

**Capítulo 8**

 ** _Nueva amiga_**

Ese sábado me levanté en cuanto vi un poco de claridad abrirse paso por el ventanal. Me vestí mecánicamente de la manera más cómoda que mi guardarropa escrupulosamente seleccionado por mis tías me permitió, unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y unos tenis a juego. Tomé mi cabello enmarañado en una coleta y lavé mis dientes con excesiva velocidad y violencia. Tanto así, que hice sangrar mis encías, a pesar de utilizar un cepillo eléctrico de última generación.

Al bajar a la cocina, mi madre ya tenía listo mi desayuno y me esperaba sentada a la mesa junto a mi padre. Ambos me dieron los buenos días cuando me posicioné en una de las sillas desocupadas.

— ¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? —preguntó Bella con su típica voz musical.

—Bien.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a la reserva? —parecía animada con el viaje que nos esperaba, la miré confundida.

—Sí…—vacilé mientras comía mi cereal sin entender su entusiasmo. — ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

— ¿Cómo por qué? ¿Crees que no tengo motivos para estar feliz? —me repreguntó.

Decidí no contestarle, dado que no sabía muy bien que debía decir. Solo mantuve la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—Te vemos más animada, cariño—interrumpió mi padre. —Eso nos complace enormemente.

—Para nosotros, tu bienestar y el de tu hermana es lo más importante—la voz de mi madre era tan suave y afectuosa que resultaba relajante.

Solo asentí ante sus palabras, yo sabía muy que así era. Ellos siempre repetían que nuestra felicidad era la de ellos, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que mi estado de ánimo podría influir tanto en el de ellos.

— ¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos? —preguntó Edward, conociendo la respuesta.

—Sí—afirmé levantándome para dejar el cuenco vacío en el fregadero.

—No olvides tu abrigo—interrumpió mi tía Alice.

Se asomó por las escaleras con su delicada figura moviéndose con pasos de grácil bailarina y me arrojó uno de mis tapados negros, que, de no ser por los reflejos de Edward, habría caído al suelo.

—Gracias—le dije mi tía tomando la prenda que me tendía mi padre.

Mis padres y yo nos dirigimos hacia el vehículo luego de despedirnos de Alice, nos esperaba un largo camino por delante. Envié un mensaje a Susy avisándole que estaba en camino, a lo que ella respondió "Estoy esperándote". Mamá puso música agradable para hacer más ameno el recorrido y transcurrimos los primeros minutos del viaje sin dirigirnos ninguna palabra, hasta que mi madre decidió que era momento de romper el silencio.

— ¿A qué se debe esta ansiedad repentina por ir a la reserva?

Estaba tan absorta observando la vegetación silvestre exageradamente verde del exterior del vehículo, que no me percaté que se estaba dirigiendo hacía mi con su pregunta hasta que me encontré con su mirada impaciente clavada en mi rostro desde el espejo retrovisor. Hubiera apostado mis pulmones a que mi padre había leído por completo mi mente el día que les planteé esta idea, pero también estaba segura de que no le había contado nada a mi madre, esta lealtad de su parte me hizo sonreír.

—Quiero ver a Susy—dije parte de la verdad así que soné todo lo sincera que necesitaba. —No he hablado con ella desde el funeral de Lean.

Nuevamente, como siempre me ocurría, el famoso nudo de angustia se instaló en mi garganta al pronunciar su nombre. Eran solamente cuatro letras que parecían inofensivas, pero me espoleaban en el corazón como una espada.

— ¿Es solo eso? —desconfió mi madre, una duda no formulada y más intensa se posaba en sus ojos, lo podía ver incluso a través del espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Qué más podría ser? —le pregunté con simulada confusión.

Comencé a dudar que mi padre haya sido tan leal y le dediqué una mirada que no me devolvió, manteniéndose atento al camino.

—No lo sé—se veía pensativa, como si se estuviera esforzando por encontrar algún otro motivo. —Quizás planeas encontrarte con Max allí.

Sus palabras en un primer instante me parecieron una idea descabellada ¿Cómo iba a encontrarme con Max en la reserva?, pero luego comencé a comprender su lógica. La reserva sería un lugar excelente en el cual encontrarse si estuviéramos saliendo a escondidas, ningún vampiro salvaje se atrevería a estar cerca de una manada de lobos dispuestos a desmembrarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que él no me habla—refuté, incómoda con su insinuación. —No quiere verme ni a escondidas.

—Lo sé—me dijo con voz de disculpa. —Lo siento, solo tenía esa curiosidad…

—A mí también me resulta difícil de creer que pueda comportarse de ese modo conmigo—confesé, apenándome al verbalizar ese hecho. —Él simula que lo nuestro nunca existió, hasta le creería que nunca estuvimos juntos si el dolor de su ausencia no fuera tan grande.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando cariño? —la pregunta de mi madre era pura cortesía, ella sabía cuán mal lo estaba pasando.

—Hay días que son más fáciles que otros—intenté sonar menos desgarrada de lo que estaba y fui consciente de que no había funcionado en el mismo momento en que se me quebró la voz al continuar con la siguiente frase. —Estos últimos días fueron más difíciles.

—Crees que hubiera sido mejor no volver a verlo después de su partida—mi padre habló por primera vez con una voz que me heló la sangre en las venas. Parecía afligido y observaba a mi madre fijamente, como si le estuviera haciendo esa afirmación a ella, parecía que estaban conversando sin palabras, como siempre solían hacerlo.

—En un primer momento pensé que lo peor que podía pasarme era no volver a verlo, pero ahora no estoy tan segura—le respondí a pesar de que lo suyo había estado muy lejos de ser una pregunta, él estaba seguro de eso.

— ¿Ir a la reserva es una forma de mantenerte con contacto con él sin verlo? —mi mamá dio en el clavo ¿En qué momento creí que podría engañarla? Solo asentí avergonzada, no tenía más nada que ocultar. Mis dos padres estaban al tanto de mis intentos desesperados por mantenerme cerca de Max. —Emmett le dijo a Jasper que ibas a la reserva porque te gustaba un miembro de la manada—rio mi madre de las bromas que se jugaban mis tíos, desviando así la atención en mi apocamiento.

Agradecí en lo más profundo el cambio de dirección que le brindó a la conversación y me uní a esa tangente.

— ¿Y se lo creyó? —dudaba que así fuera, intentar engañar a Jasper en cuanto a sentimientos y estados de ánimo era tan inútil como apostar en contra de Alice.

—Ni por asomo—se unió mi padre a los chistes.

—Pero deberías haber visto su primer gesto de desagrado al imaginar esa situación—dijo mi madre de forma jovial volviendo a reír.

— ¿Y la cara de Jacob al ver la expresión de desagrado de Jasper? —mi padre rio junto a su mujer.

Conociendo a mis tíos y a mi cuñado, podía imaginar toda la situación sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Emmett haciendo la broma, Jasper descolocándose con la insinuación y Jacob resentido con la incredulidad de ellos ante el hecho de que me gustara un hombre lobo.

— ¿Madurará el tío Emmett algún día? —hice este cuestionamiento al aire y mis padres comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Y en qué momento tú has crecido tanto? —me mofó mi padre. —Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos regañándote por trepar árboles y tirarte de las escaleras.

Las risas se me atascaron en el nudo de mi garganta. No, no había sido ayer, había sido antes de conocer a Max. El prepotente final de nuestra relación me había dejado con un corazón desgarrado, un vacío en mi pecho, un nudo en mi garganta y diez años más.

Edward estacionó el vehículo en una sola maniobra frente a la cabaña de Harry, la misma que había visitado con Max hacía unos meses, meses que se sentían como décadas.

Si cuando llegué allí por primera vez había pensado que la cabaña era considerablemente pequeña, ahora se veía aún más diminuta, pareciendo un bizantino cobertizo. Quizás era la ausencia de Max, que me hacía ver todo más insignificante o quizás era el cielo extremadamente encapotado que le daba un tono más oscuro a la madera, pero se veía lúgubre, sin un atisbo de la vida que había sentido vibrar en ella antaño.

Susy salió a recibirnos, vestida con sus shorts y una camiseta sin mangas a pesar de que el frio era intenso y yo me aferraba al tapado que me había entregado mi tía. Cuando bajamos del auto, corrió hacia nosotros, pero no fue hasta que me tomó entre sus brazos que me di cuenta cuánto había crecido. Había ganado como 10 centímetros de estatura y 10kilogramos en musculatura, mínimo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó al soltarme. — ¿Cómo están? —se corrigió dirigiéndose a mis padres.

—Hola, Susy—le dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mi madre de forma afectuosa acariciando su hombro.

—Bien, gracias señora Cullen—respondió ella de forma amable con su ahora grave vozarrón, el mismo ya no desentonaba tanto con su figura como lo hacía anteriormente.

—Te dejaremos a cargo de Jasmett—le dijo mi padre, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, haciéndola sentir importante.

—Yo la cuidaré—les prometió, sacando pecho envalentonada.

Mis padres asintieron sonriéndole.

—Recuerda tu dispositivo—me susurró mi padre señalando el feo dije que pendía de una cadena en mi garganta.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores—dijo mi madre. — ¿Te parece bien, Susy? —estaba pidiéndole su autorización para vagar libremente por la reserva, permiso que ya les había otorgado Harry, así que no comprendí del todo su cautela.

—Sí, totalmente—asintió ella.

—Cuídate—me dijo mi madre al tiempo que me envolvía en sus brazos.

—Solo estaré aquí—señalé la cabaña avergonzada con la sobreprotección que mis padres mantenían frente a Susy.

Ellos al fin se marcharon, caminando a paso humano en dirección a la playa. Sabía que no mantendrían demasiada lejanía, pero eso no era ningún problema ahora que habían dejado al desnudo cada uno de los secretos que podía ocultarles. Nada podría avergonzarme más que haberles confirmado el hecho de que aún me mantenía obsesionada con Max, intentando encontrarlo hasta en los lugares que él ya no visitaba.  
Susy y yo entramos en la cabaña con paso lento. Me sorprendió no ver a ningún otro miembro de la manada deambulando por el pequeño espacio, pero eso no fue lo que capto mayormente mi atención. Lo más sorprendente fue denotar que esa pequeña vivienda se veía más desolada y envejecida por dentro de lo que ya se veía que por fuera. No quedaba nada de los recuerdos que yo poseía de ese lugar, parecía un sitio totalmente diferente. Los débiles rayos del sol ya no penetraban por los ventanales abiertos entregándole un color vivo a los muebles y protegiéndolos dentro de un halo angelical, los adornos antes coloridos y asimétricos ya no brillaban como hacía tiempo lo hacían y hasta había desaparecido el penetrante olor a madera y resina que me habían hecho sentir contenida la primera vez que había estado allí.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —disimulé mi sorpresa por las ruinas de la cabaña camuflándola con ese otro hecho que también me había pillado desprevenida.

—Fueron a hacer surf—me explicó Susy tomando asiento en la mesa, que aún se mantenía tan desvaída como siempre, aunque me pareció notar que había sufrido más accidentes reparados desde la vez pasada.

—Pensé que estarían aquí—me descolocó su repentina visita a la playa, recordaba como Susy había hecho mención de que todos estarían contentos por verme.

—Ellos están esperándonos allí, podemos ir si tú lo deseas—parecía descontenta con que esa fuera mi decisión. — Pero yo les pedí que nos dejaran solas para tener una charla de chicas, nunca tengo conversaciones así.

Su honestidad me agradó, como hacía mucho tiempo no me agradaba una cualidad humana, y su soledad respecto a la compañía femenina me conmovió. Debería presentársela a Camille, quizás podríamos pasar a ser tres mejores amigas en vez de dos.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí—no soné tan convencida como creía que estaba, me había llenado de esperanza con el hecho de poder ver a la manada y hablar con ellos, pero para no hacerla sentir mal dije lo más honesto que se me ocurrió. —Sabes que el mar no es para nada mi asunto, mejor déjame en la tierra.

— ¿De veras? —rio, y cuando lo hacía se veía como una chiquilla, sus comisuras elevadas y sus dientes expuestos le quitaban cinco años. —Creí que habías aprendido a amarlo después de que Max te llevó a la playa.

—No... —sentí mi rostro descomponerse y fue la única palabra que logré articular debido a que el nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a crecer desmesuradamente con la representación de las imágenes que habíamos vivido esa tarde:

Mis labios sintiendo la exquisitez de su piel al besar el perfecto lunar en forma de corazón debajo de su pectoral izquierdo; la baja temperatura del mar calando mis músculos, tan helado como el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío; los brillos de delicados colores que emitía su piel cuando los rayos del sol golpeaban en su rostro mojado, que actuaba a modo de prisma espejado; su particular modo de silenciarme con besos, no había un día en el que no extrañara esas groseras interrupciones.  
Lo recordaba todo sobre ese día, hasta recordaba sus palabras, como si las hubiera oído ayer. Él había dicho " _sentir el amor verdadero, aunque sea por un día, es mejor que no llegar a conocerlo nunca_ ", ese era su consuelo al dejarme ir, se conformaba con haber amado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Susy al interpretar la desolación de mis facciones. —Cuando Max viene aquí hablamos de ti y a él no parece molestarle, lo siento.

— ¿Max habla de mí? —mi angustia fue reemplazada por curiosidad, aunque no estaba segura de cuan positivo era que el hablara de mi sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Sí…—Susy no parecía segura de poder hablar sobre eso, no solo la delataba la vibración de su voz, sino también su mirada neurasténica y sus manos titubeantes.

— ¿No me extraña? —no me sentía orgullosa de estar exponiéndola a traicionar la confianza de Max, pero mis deseos por saber eran más fuertes.

—Por supuesto que lo hace—rodó sus ojos junto con su respuesta, como si se diera por sentado este hecho. —Solo que se alegra al hablar de ti—de algún modo parecía más relajada con la pregunta que le había formulado —Imagino que eso se debe a que poseen personalidades diferentes.

—Ya lo creo que sí—coincidí con ella decidiéndome a no indagar más sobre este asunto. Había aprendido que el masoquismo no me llevaba ningún lado positivo. — ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —pregunté para notar como se relajaban sus facciones de niña adulta con el cambio de dirección de la conversación.

—Ya sabes…—comenzó a decir y se quedó meditando consigo misma durante un segundo antes de volver a hablar. Supuse que estaba recapacitando si debía ser honesta conmigo. —Creo que algunos aún no lo superamos.

No supe si alegrarme de que haya elegido a la sinceridad, pero le debía la misma cortesía.

—Lo entiendo—coincidí. —A mi aún me cuesta dormir tranquila algunas noches.

— ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? —se interesó y su pregunta me hizo un eco extraño en la mente.

La miré entrecerrando mis ojos mientras recordaba que no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el funeral de Lean. Ese día no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar acerca de nada, dado que me había retirado casi inconsciente al enterarme que Max estaba en Forks y no había dado señales de vida. Nunca le había mencionado mis repetidas pesadillas.

— ¿Cómo...? —comencé a preguntarle y me cortó antes de concluyera mi cuestionamiento.

—Me lo contó Max—suspiró como si el nombre de su amigo de repente le molestara. —Yo y mi bocota—agregó para reprenderse a sí misma, desviando su mirada avergonzada.

—No es tu culpa que yo aún no lo supere—le dije en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué "aún" no lo superes? —puso demasiado énfasis en la palabra "aún" y juntó los inicios de sus pobladas cejas negras, algo en mi respuesta la había extrañado por sobremanera. —¿Quieres superarlo? ¿Estás pasando página?

Fue con sus preguntas cuando lo noté, no estaba contrariada, estaba ofendida. Era como si ella tuviera puestas todas sus esperanzas en mi relación con Max y yo las estuviera derrumbando.

—Debo hacerlo por el momento—afirmé con mi cabeza al son de mis palabras y comencé a sentir como el dolor se precipitaba por mi pecho, emanando desde el centro de mi corazón. —El ni siquiera habla conmigo, Susy ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

—No lo sé—admitió, pero se mantuvo pensativa pestañeando excesivamente mientras buscaba una respuesta acertada. — Él dijo que no era una ruptura real, que seguirían juntos, pero tú ya estás pensando en continuar con tu vida como si nada.

—Susy, no te estoy diciendo que me casaré mañana con otro hombre—la miré sugestivamente para tranquilizarla. —Pero no puedo seguir atada a él si no es capaz siquiera de mirarme.

—Se suponía que esto no debería ser así—dijo esta frase a modo de meditación interna, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando más palabras a su alrededor. Estaba hablando consigo misma, y me debatí si debía interrumpir su reflexión para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero continuó hablando. —Lean se sacrificó por ti—de repente su semblante se ensombreció por completo y comencé a trepidar con los recuerdos que me avecinaron al son de sus palabras avasalladoras. —Tu conoces las leyes de la tribu, sabes que el objeto de imprimación de un lobo es lo más sagrado para nosotros, más incluso que un propio hermano—se explicó, sin abandonar sus facciones desconsoladas. —Cualquiera de nosotros habría dado su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, para nosotros Max es uno más de la manada y tú eres de quién ha imprimado, así que no hubiéramos soportado ver en su rostro el desconsuelo que tu muerte hubiera generado, si es que decidía seguir viviendo luego de eso—hizo una pausa y supuse que era mi momento para hablar, pero no sabía qué decirle, no encontraba palabras. — Pero Lean no murió para esto, él no dio su vida para que estén separados, cada uno por su lado y totalmente despezados.

Su reflexión parecía haber concluido y yo aun no sabia qué decirle.  
Nunca había terminado de entender por qué Lean se había hecho eso a si mismo por salvarme, ni siquiera éramos efectivamente amigos, solo unos buenos conocidos. Él había preferido despedazar su propio cuerpo contra unas cadenas, antes de resignarse a mi muerte. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener más sentido, no lo había hecho por mí, era por Max. Para ellos él era un miembro más de la manada y yo era una especie de tesoro al cual proteger.

—Tienes razón, Lean no debería haber muerto en vano—hice un esfuerzo para que mi voz saliera a través del nudo en mi garganta y coincidí con ella. —Pero esta no es mi decisión y es irónico, porque siempre supe que prefería morir antes de estar sin Max—le confesé mis pensamientos recurrentes titubeando al mirar sus profundos ojos oscuros. —Y ahora me encuentro yo aquí, cuando Lean ha dado su vida por mí, una vida que no quiero vivir sin Max y eso me destroza por dentro todos los días porque Lean es quien debería haber vivido, no yo.

—No—me refutó Susy levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada para venir a mi lado. —No es eso lo que yo intentaba decirte.

—Lo sé—logré decirle.

Me abrazó para reconfortarme y no había notado que las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis ojos, hasta el momento en el que mis sollozos comenzaron a hacer eco contra su cálido pecho. Me sostuvo entre lo abrazador de sus brazos hasta que comencé a tranquilizarme paulatinamente. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó lograr la calma, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, no podría afirmarlo. Con ella el tiempo parecía fluir de forma vertiginosa, al igual que lo hacía con Max y Camille.

—Te juro que no intentaba hacerte sentir culpable por lo de Lean—me aclaró observando cómo retiraba violentamente las lágrimas residuales de mis ojos.

Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de angustia que parecía haberse instalado en sus facciones desde la muerte de su amigo para no borrarse nunca. Ya prácticamente no recordaba como lucían los dulces ojos de Susy que la hacían resplandecer como una niña.

—Sé que no me culpas—afirmé solo para no agobiarla más con la pena, pero en algún punto yo misma siempre me había sentido culpable. —Aunque estarías en todo tu derecho—susurré estas palabras más para mí misma, pero ella me escuchó, ignorándome de todos modos.

— ¿Si te hago una pregunta personal me responderás con la verdad? —de repente por su rostro cruzó una chispa de curiosidad que logró iluminar su mirada solo por medio segundo, motivo por el cual no me quedó más remedio que asentir con mi cabeza, para luego arrepentirme en el acto. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quería verte—respondí de forma mecánica. No era una total mentira, aunque tampoco era toda la verdad.

— ¿Recién ahora? —me increpó con la delicadeza necesaria como para no sentirme amenazada. —Lean murió hace meses y ni siquiera contestabas mis llamadas.

—No—confesé avergonzada. —No realmente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creí que viniendo aquí me sentiría más cerca de Max, pensé que podría sentir un octavo al menos de la felicidad que tuvimos el día que me trajo a conocer a la manada—admití sin poder dejar de lado mi encogimiento y me detuve a observar las raídas paredes que me rodeaban.

—Ya no queda nada de la felicidad de esos días—Susy puso en palabras lo que yo había estado pensando desde que había entrado en la cabaña.

—Inútilmente creí que aquí podría encontrarla—me lamenté.

Fijé mi vista en una grieta de la mesa, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener el llanto, Susy ya tenía suficiente con la angustia que a ella la invadía como para tener que soportar mi pena también.

—Me había gustado creer que venías a verme—idealizó ella. —En mi mente imaginaba que deseabas ser mi amiga.

—No quieres ser mi amiga, no encuentro una peor amiga que mi misma en este momento, créeme—le recomendé que no intentará considerarme una amiga. —Soy un desastre.

—Bueno—dijo ella a modo de asentimiento, coincidiendo conmigo. —Yo no soy toda una ventura que digamos.

Me reí sonoramente de su lógica, dado que era cierta. Las dos estábamos hechas un caos, éramos un torbellino de emociones, una verdadera vorágine. Ella había perdido a un hermano y con él se habían ido su inocencia, su niñez, su cálida sonrisa y ojos dulces. Yo había perdido al amor de mi vida, quien se había llevado mis ganas de seguir viviendo. Quizás nos merecíamos la una a la otra como compañeras.

—Me gustaría presentarte a Camille—le planteé y me agradó ver que su rostro se iluminaba con mi proposición. —Ella es mi mejor amiga y es muy simpática, creo que formaríamos un buen grupo de amigas insanas mentalmente.

— ¿Ella también es un desastre?

—Ella nos supera—le aseguré.

Me marché sin esperar a que la manada volviera de su dia de deportes al aire libre, y Susy solo me dejó ir luego de prometerle y reasegurarle, que llevaría a Camille a la Push para que tengamos un día de picnic en la playa las tres juntas. También prometí que no volvería a hacerla a un lado y era seguro que no volvería a hacerlo. Verla me recordó que no estoy sola, que no tengo porque atravesar este duelo únicamente conmigo misma. Me hizo presente la idea de que hay mucha gente a mi lado, que siempre está ahí para retenerme cada vez que estoy a punto de caer.  
Ciertamente mi viaje a la reserva había sido absolutamente productivo, no del modo en que yo esperaba, claro. No obtuve la felicidad que pretendía al evocar los recuerdos de ese día con Max, ni siquiera lo sentí más cerca mío. Por el contrario, rememorar lo feliz que habíamos llegado a ser por esos días, me hizo considerar lo terriblemente triste que era en la actualidad. Pero no estaba sola.

Lo más difícil de todo iba a ser convencer a Camille de que sumar una amiga más a nuestro grupo iba a ser algo bueno, por no decir imposible.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Al fin actualizando nuevamente. Como expliqué en Luz Cinérea, tuve un leve bloqueo, pero volví recargada. Intentaré actualizar con regularidad, solo pido a cambio que me dejen sus mensajes de aliento. Para los que son nuevos con la historia de Jasmett y Max, les comento que tiene tres partes:**

 **1\. Calígene: es el comienzo, visto desde la perspectiva de Jasmett.**

 **2\. Vorágine: es la segunda parte, también desde la perspectiva de Jasmett**

 **3\. Luz Cinérea: esta historia es simplemente el punto de vista de Max de Calígene.**

 **No se olviden de pasarse por todas para no perderse nada!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	10. Dos pasos

**Capítulo 9**

 ** _A dos pasos_**

Lo que restaba del sábado y el domingo se fueron en un parpadeo. A diferencia de los anteriores fines de semana, en los que solo me dedicaba a suprimir la ansiedad que sentía por la llegada el lunes, actualmente ya no me motivaba el inicio de la semana. Sabía que Max me ignoraría como era su costumbre, así que no había nada más espantoso que la inminente llegada del lunes.  
La idea de que él había estado en lo cierto no abandonaba mi mente. No verlo en absoluto quizás hubiera sido menos doloroso que observarlo pasar por mi lado todos los días sin que me dirigiera ni una palabra. Claro está que nunca podría comprobarlo, dado que jamás sería capaz de pedirle que se alejara de mí. De solo pensarlo, el corazón se volvía pesado dentro de mi pecho, generando un sufrimiento insoportable.

No me apresuré en salir de mi casa camino al instituto. Me puse el uniforme, desayuné y recogí mis cosas con tal parsimonia que llegué retrasada a la primera clase.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Cullen—dijo el profesor cuando abrí la puerta del aula lentamente, creyendo que así pasaría desapercibida.

Me sonrojé y le desvié la mirada de la vergüenza. Tomé asiento junto a Camille después de entregarle una mirada de disculpa.

El día transcurrió rápidamente y mis pensamientos se concentraron en cómo sería mi encuentro con Max en la cafetería, era lo único con lo que fantaseaba todos los días  
¿Lograría sonreírle alguna vez? ¿Lo haría él? ¿Se vería tan hermoso como siempre?  
El recuerdo de la perfección de sus facciones de adonis y la representación de su andar seguro me tallaron un hueco en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba mi corazón.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo mi corazón dio un vuelco. Disimulé el nudo que se hizo en mi estómago ante Camille y caminamos juntas hacia la cafetería, conversando sobre lo pesada que había sido la clase. Fue al doblar en una bifurcación cuando Adams nos emboscó desde un costado.

—Cam—llamó su atención, respirando con dificultad. Parecía que había corrido kilómetros hasta alcanzarnos. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —depositó su mirada en mi por medio segundo cuando agregó un saludo modo tan apócrifamente cortés que hasta sonó insultante —Hola, Jasmett.

—Adams—asentí sin expresión para devolverle el gesto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Camille con una descomunal cordialidad que me hizo desconfiar sobre su supuesta "ruptura amistosa".

—A solas—aclaró, observándome con recelo.

—Te veré en el almuerzo—le dije a mi amiga con una sonrisa con la que me esmeré para verme alentadora. Lamentablemente, no era muy buena para sonreír esos últimos meses. Supe que la táctica no había funcionado en cuanto ella frunció el ceño para dar su negativa. La detuve antes de que pudiera comenzar a quejarse. —En la cafetería me lo cuentas —volví a sonreír con más ímpetu y me marché con pasos apresurados antes de que se quejara.

Definitivamente, participar en su conversación post ruptura era el último de mis deseos. No quería escuchar sus discusiones y mucho menos ser testigo de su posible reconciliación. Por lo tanto, fuera lo que sea que iban a hablar, era mejor que me mantuviera al margen.  
Caminé con deliberada lentitud por los pasillos del instituto una vez que me hube alejado lo suficiente de la cháchara que tenía mi amiga con su exnovio.  
La escuela nunca se había visto más tétrica. Era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que la había visto alborozada, decorada con globos y serpentinas de papel excesivamente brillante. Solo habían transcurrido unos meses desde que se celebró allí el baile de fin de curso, solo eternos meses desde que Max me había dejado. De repente, me sentí abrumada por la oscuridad y el reducido espacio que había entre las paredes del corredor. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear elevada cantidad de sangre hacia mis extremidades, preparándose para alguna especie de peligro intangible. Me detuve a respirar con deliberada parsimonia para calmarme. Es solo un ataque de ansiedad, me repetí a mí misma esta frase varias veces antes de recobrar el control de mi propio cuerpo.

—Ey, Jasmett— me llamó una voz masculina.

Concentré mis ojos el rostro propietario de esa voz, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar, dado que mi visión se había vuelto nublosa.

—¿Evan? —me costó reconocerlo.

No había vuelto a hablar con él luego de darle plantón en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adams. El mismo día que Max me había confesado su amor. El dolor en mi corazón me avasalló nuevamente al recordar las frases de su discurso verborrágico, _"sé que puedo hacerte feliz, estoy seguro de eso_ ", esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Aun las recordaba con claridad ¿Dónde había quedado esa seguridad? ¿A dónde fue a parar ese intento de promesa? Si había algo que no había en mi vida desde hacía tiempo, era felicidad. Sentí una puñalada quemante en el corazón, me llevé la mano al pecho para asegurarme que no se saliera nada de su lugar, era una manía ridícula que había adoptado gracias a las desgargantes punciones de dolor que me atravesaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se detuvo frente a mí y me examinó con rostro sinceramente preocupado, concordante con su tono de voz. —Parecía que te aferrabas a la pared como si fueras a desmayarte—agregó señalando el muro blanco deslucido que estaba mi costado.

—Sí—mentí, desviando mis ojos al suelo. Se me daba mejor faltar a la verdad si no ejercía contacto visual con la víctima. —Solo fue un mareo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó, relajando un poco su semblante de preocupación.

—Bien—volví a mentir y luego de hacerlo miré su rostro, intentando mostrarle una sonrisa. Sus facciones eran igual de agradables de como las recordaba, pero su cuerpo se veía mucho más imponente, o quizás solo era yo, que me había empequeñecido. Luego de dos segundos de mantener mi sonrisa fingida hacia sus ojos del color de la miel más oscura, caí en la cuenta de que él estaba esperando que le devuelva la cortesía. —¿Tu como has estado? Parece que hace siglos no te veo.

—Bien, muy bien—me respondió sonriendo, dándole un aire aún más cálido a sus facciones, lo que hacía desencajar su rostro con el resto de su imponente cuerpo. —No nos vemos desde que tu novio casi me amenazó para que me alejara de ti—recordó sin perder la sonrisa, esa situación en algún punto lo divertía sobremanera.

A mí no me solazaba, saberlo solo agudizó el malestar debajo de mi esternón. Disimulé la mueca de dolor que estaba por aflorar en mi rostro reemplazándola con gesto de mi comisura izquierda, a modo de sonrisa asimétrica.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que logré articular en defensa del actuar de Max.

—No es tu culpa—sonrió, pero esta vez de costado, despreocupado. Esa sonrisa en la boca de Max me habría detenido el corazón, para hacerlo volver a latir mil veces más rápido. En los labios de Evan no significaba nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la sensación un aleteo de un mosquito en el ombligo. —Tampoco es culpa de Max, yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Asentí, mirando las paredes que nos rodeaban. No sabía qué debería responder, o si siquiera debería responderle algo. Claramente estaba flirteando conmigo, algo que me incomodaba. Pero lo que más me alteraba era la cantidad de veces que había nombrado a Max en tan poco tiempo, me dieron escalofríos.

—Fue bueno verte—se me ocurrió que esa era una excelente frase con la que terminar una conversación tan superflua como esta.

—¡Espera! —me detuvo antes de que comience a escabullirme de allí. Con la mano derecha se acarició la nuca, mientras que con la izquierda se aferraba a la aleta de su mochila que colgaba de ese mismo hombro, en un gesto inquieto. —En realidad ... —comenzó a balbucear mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. — Como me enteré de que Max y tu habían roto, quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo a cenar o al cine, o lo que tú quieras—su nerviosismo hasta me habría parecido encantador en cualquier otro momento de mi vida pasada, ahora solo me mortificaba. Me quedé mirándolo absorta, sin saber qué responderle y con la boca entreabierta. El notó mi desconcierto, dado que volvió a hablar con tono urgido. —Es decir, no quería que Max lo tomara a mal y hablé con él al respecto—abrí aún más mi boca. —Él dijo que estaba bien que saliéramos.

Mi mandíbula ya no daba para más apertura y comenzaron a dolerme las articulaciones temporomandibulares. La lengua se me secó por completo y tuve que masticar varias veces el aire para volver a humedecerla.

—¿Él dijo que estaba bien? —pregunté con un hilo de voz que ni yo misma oí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, acercando su oído hacia mi boca para lograr oírme.

Carraspeé para despejarme la garganta ocluida por el conocido nudo que se tramaba allí cada vez que la angustia me invadía.

—¿Max te dijo que no le importaba que saliéramos? —logré formular la pregunta con mayor seguridad.

—Algo así —de repente su rostro se tornó confuso y se removió inquieto. —Dijo algo como que ya no estaban juntos y que tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Es verdad —afirmé, más a mi misma que a él.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser saber que Max estaba pasando de mí. Ya no sentía celos, ya no le molestaba que otros chicos me rondaran, es más, les daba su bendición. Pero lo que más me despedazaba era que él estaba en lo cierto, ya no estábamos juntos y yo podía hacer lo que se me venga en gana, tanto como él podía.

—Mierda—susurró tocándose la frente, apremiado. Parecía que él también había dicho esa palabrota para sí mismo—Siento que la estoy cagando —algo vio en mi rostro que lo hizo pensar de esa forma y estaba en lo cierto. —No tiene que ser una cita si no lo quieres —elevó sus hombros intentando restarle importancia a su propuesta. —Solo pretendía conocerte mejor, que tú me conozcas —seguía nervioso, a pesar de estar intentado disimularlo. Era pésimo engañador, no pude evitar sentir simpatía hacia él.

—No estoy lista—le dije aprovechando la pequeña llama de agrado que sentí por él para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. —No estoy preparada para citas, ni para conocer a alguien, ni hablar de estar a solas con un chico en una cena o el cine —en su cara comenzaba a vislumbrarse la decepción. — Y tengo que ser honesta contigo, no creo estarlo nunca.

—¡Qué sincera! —exclamó dejando entrever en sus ojos una mezcla de apocamiento con... ¿Diversión? —Solo cuenta conmigo si quieres despejarte o necesitas alguien con quien contar—su sonrisa pura me demostró que definitivamente era diversión lo que le había causado mi extrema honestidad, además de vergüenza. —¿Te parece?

—Claro—afirmé para no acabar por completo con su dignidad, pero yo estaba segura de que eso no sucedería.

Jamás.

—Nos vemos—dijo antes de darme la espalda y seguir su camino por el pasillo.

Me pareció haberlo escuchado maldecir al aire con mi sentido de la audición más desarrollado que el promedio de la población humana, pero probablemente era el sonido del viento que arremolinaba al filtrarse por alguna ventana entreabierta.

Continúe mi camino hacia la cafetería, cada lento paso que daba, más me rompía. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Evan me había declarado. Max le había dado su autorización para invitarme a salir, eso me daba la espantosa certeza de nuestra ruptura. Ya no éramos novios, ya no éramos siquiera amigos, ya no éramos nada. Todo este tiempo solo me había engañado a mí misma, intentando creer que solo estábamos desunidos, como una especie de novios a la distancia, pero en una misma ciudad.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo tan grande, que me costó seguir respirando con normalidad.

— ¡Jasmett! —una voz demasiado perfecta para ser real me llamó a mis espaldas.

Si no fuera porque reconocería las dulces melodías que emitían sus labios aún en una habitación atestada de gente bulliciosa, diría que era imposible que fuera él.

Nunca me cansaría de oír mi nombre en sus labios, la seguridad y la dulzura con la que lo pronunciaba hacía que se me erizaran los bellos de los brazos debido al escalofrió que me traspasaba.  
Me giré sobre mis pies dudosa, mirando hacia mis lados como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera tener ese nombre.

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí? —le pregunté con voz rasposa, debido a la pesadez en mis cuerdas vocales.

Lo miré extrañada, desorbitada ¿Realmente me estaba hablando a mí? ¿Podría haber otra Jasmett en el instituto? Tal vez esto era solo un sueño, quizás lo de Evan había sido una pesadilla, que finalizaba desencadenando en algo mucho peor.

Max se acercó hasta quedar a dos cortos pasos de distancia de mí, suficientemente cerca como para que su hermosura generara que mis latidos se dispararan y mis piernas comenzaran a flaquear.  
Mil sensaciones se arremolinaron en mi interior, como una vorágine.  
El odio y el amor luchaban entre ellos, a ver quién era el vencedor. La esperanza y la desesperanza se batían a duelo. El valor y el miedo se enfrentaban en el primer asalto. La tristeza y la felicidad iban reñidos en una carrera para llegar a la meta.  
No era una pesadilla, era imposible sentir tantas cosas a la vez mientras se dormía.

—No conozco otra Jasmett—dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que tenga que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo. — ¿Has estado llorando?

Su voz sonó tan preocupada que casi le creí que aún se preocupaba por mí. Se veía inquieto, algo raro en un vampiro. Se removía sobre sus pies como si quisiera acercarse a mí, pero algo se lo impidiera. Se decidió por no acortar los metros de distancia que nos separaban. Yo, por mi parte, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo tampoco, aunque deseaba con cada partícula de mi ser arrojarme a sus brazos, a pesar de todo el daño que me habían causado todos sus actos.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y noté la humedad en mis mejillas ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? Max tenía ese efecto en mí, lograba que olvidara por qué estaba angustiada antes de que él se presentara ante mí como la ilusión de un Dios hebreo.

— No—mentí rogando que lo dejara pasar, dado que no podría encontrar el motivo en mi mente perturbada por su insospechada presencia. —¿Por qué me hablas? —cambié de tema, articulando las palabras con mis labios casi sin emitir sonido, manteniéndome rígida en mi posición.

Por un segundo recordé su plan de captura de Caroline, lo último que deseaba era arruinarlo y tener que comenzar alguna otra estrategia que se le ocurriera, totalmente desde cero. Por lo tanto, intentaría no hablar en tono de voz más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Quería hablar contigo—me explicó, elevando su hombro izquierdo con simpleza.

Envidié la facilidad con la podía mantenerse despreocupado. Mientras en mi interior todas mis células, emociones y pensamientos estaban enzarzados en una guerra que parecía interminablemente dolorosa, él se mostraba impávido, imperturbablemente hermoso.

—Pensé que debíamos mantener distancia—susurré, sin poder fijar mi mirada en la suya.

No quería apartarme de él, pero mi instinto de supervivencia era muy cauteloso y me puso instantáneamente a la defensiva. Cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos batallaban, pero milagrosamente estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa: necesitaba a huir del daño que me generaba estar cerca de él y no tenerlo.

—Tienes razón—coincidió conmigo.

Creí que se marcharía después de darme la razón. Asustada por pronosticar su inminente despedida, estanqué mis ojos sobre los suyos, cayendo rendida en la profundidad de sus pupilas magnéticas.  
Esbozó su característica sonrisa de costado que me despedazó el corazón, dando por finalizada la cruenta batalla en mi interior. El inmenso amor que sentía por él, la esperanza de que aun siga amándome, la felicidad por tenerlo cerca y el valor que me infundía su dulce mirada, arrasaron con el odio, la angustia, la desesperanza y el miedo que me había dejado su partida.

El pareció percibir el cambio de mis sentimientos en mi rostro, dado que intensificó su mirada en la mía y solo dio un paso hacia atrás, alargando el espacio que había entre nosotros.

—Muy gracioso—musité, sin preocuparme por contener mi risa. Él podía hacerme sonreír, aun cuando estaba acribillándome. —En serio, pensé que no podíamos hablarnos.

—No deberíamos, pero aproveché que Tim de segundo tuvo un accidente bajando las escaleras— me dijo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada, como solía hacerlo normalmente. Un gesto que particularmente me encantaba. — La enfermera se debate si darle puntos sutura ella misma o llevarlo al hospital para que tu padre lo haga.

—Cierto que debe pasar alguna tragedia que incluya sangre humana para que podamos hablar—recordé el golpe que había recibido de lleno en mi rostro. —¿Cómo esta Tim?

El permaneció en silencio medio segundo, agudizando su audición antes de contestar.

—Prefiere que tu padre le de los puntos, ciertamente.

—No lo culpo—coincidí con el niño dos años menor que nosotros, yo también preferiría que me suturara un vampiro al cual no le tiembla el pulso y es capaz de no dejar cicatriz alguna en tu piel.

El asintió silenciosamente, mirando hacia todos lados. Quizás intentaba recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual se acercaba a hablarme después de haberme ignorado lisa y llanamente durante tantos días. Yo rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo encontrara, para así poder sostener mis ojos en su maravilloso rostro la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Aunque eso significara un dolor lacerante cuando finalmente volviera a marcharse, porque eso era lo que finalmente haría. Esta conversación no podía durar para siempre.

Era increíble el poder que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el mío. Su melódica voz entraba por mis oídos, haciendo que no pueda escuchar nada más que ese hermoso sonido que salía de entre sus labios. Sus ojos me aprisionaban, logrando mantenerme hipnotizada sin poder observar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Su sonrisa de costado lograba que mi corazón quiera abandonar mi propio cuerpo y correr hacia el suyo. Su cercanía enviaba descargar eléctricas por todos mis nervios, haciéndome estremecer. En conjunto, todos sus encantos, me anulaban la mente. Nada más existía cuando estaba con él, nada importaba. Podría dispararme al corazón y no me importaría mientras permaneciera a mi lado.

—Quería disculparme por lo que estuvo pasando estos días—me dijo esta frase y su rostro se tornó apenado.

Pude notar cómo la duda se instalaba en sus facciones nuevamente, haciendo vacilar a sus pies. Imaginé que estaba meditando consigo mismo si debía acercarse a mi o no. Otra vez, escogió mantenerse en su lugar.

Su disculpa prendió una chispa en mi cerebro que consiguió desconectar la seducción que él ejercía en mí. Eso me permitió recordar todo lo que había hecho para herirme. Los sentimientos placenteros solo habían ganado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra. El odio, la tristeza y el miedo resurgieron de sus cenizas.

—¿Por cuál acontecimiento en particular? —le espeté, encabronada de forma inesperada y repentina. Todas sus acciones punzantes volvieron a mí. —¿Por el momento en el que Adams me atacó? ¿O cuando le dijiste a Evan que no te importaba que me pidiera una cita? —estaba hablando entre dientes, sentí la tensión acumulándose en mi mandíbula. —¿O cuando pasaste totalmente de mi luego de haberme prometido que no lo harías? —tomé una bocanada de aire para seguir acusándolo. — A no, seguramente es por haber faltado a tu promesa de hacerme feliz para siempre, definitivamente debe ser por eso porque ya ni recuerdo lo que era la felicidad.

Su rostro se quebró por completo en una mueca de dolor. Su cara me evocó la que me devolvía el espejo cada vez que estaba frente a mi tocador y me acordaba de él, de todo lo que habíamos sido y ya no éramos.

—Por todo—susurró con voz desgarrada y dio dos pasos.

Acortó el abismo que nos mantenía distanciados, dando los dos malditos pasos que nos separaban y ninguno de los dos se atrevía dar en un primer momento.  
La energía estática comenzó a abrirse paso en mi cuerpo al sentirlo a un efímero centímetro. Retrocedí asustada los dos pasos que él había acortado con la intención de escapar de esa sensación avasalladora que me envolvía. El volvió a acortar la distancia, parecía que estábamos ceñidos en un baile mal sincronizado. Esta vez me tomó por los brazos, que caían muertos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

—Déjame—me revolví inútilmente contra su agarre sutil, pero firme.

—Jamás—afirmó, tomándome entre sus brazos a pesar de que yo intentaba zafarme. —Nunca te dejaré, Jasmett

Lloré como niña contra su pecho marmoleo, como siempre lo hacía durante todos nuestros últimos encuentros. Lloriqueé al darme de cuenta que solo podía sentirme realmente segura y a salvo entre sus brazos, dónde nada ni nadie podía lastimarme, y si lo hacían no me importaría. Sollocé por el amor que tenía que contener mientras el se dedicaba a ignorarme deliberadamente. Gimoteé por el odio que afloraba en mi cada vez que rompía una más de sus tantas promesas. Lagrimé por la enorme felicidad que un día él me había hecho conocer, pero que ya no reconocería, aunque me pasara por las narices. Me lamenté por la pena que me provocaba su lejanía. Hasta chillé de dolor por los dos pasos de distancia que nos habían separado desde el inicio de esta conversación, porque me daba cuenta de que había sido tiempo mal gastado si no lo había transcurrido entre la gélida calidez que me brindaban sus brazos.

Cuando mi garganta dolió tanto que los sollozos dejaron de poder atravesarla, me aparté de su pecho para mirarlo.  
Su rostro estaba igual de descompuesto que siempre cuando me veía llorar.  
Cuando estábamos tan cerca, tan juntos, con sus manos en mi cintura, mis ojos en los suyos y mis brazos intentando rodear su amplia espalda, no se sentía como si me hubiera dejado amar.

Me desprendí de él sin soltarlo, solo unos centímetros para tener una visión panorámica de la exquisita perfección de su rostro.

—Tus promesas ya no valen nada para mí—le aclaré en una voz balbuciente antes de hacerle un pedido, el me miró pesaroso y atento. —Pero debes asegurarme de que este no es nuestro final, que este no será nuestro último abrazo, que no dejarás de amarme, sin importar el tiempo de que debamos permanecer separados...

—Sabes que no tengo que prometerte algo así—una llamarada de pasión atravesó sus ojos del color del ámbar solo por unos segundos, dado que luego fue reemplazada por más dolor. —Nunca dejaré de amarte, no importa lo que ocurra, ni lo que tu hagas—pensó unos segundos mientras me observaba con intensidad, mis retinas no dejaban de escanear su rostro, para no perderme ni una sola parte de él, tallándolo en el hipocampo de mi cerebro. —Por eso le di el visto bueno a Evan, supuestamente no estamos juntos, no tengo del derecho de exigirte nada. Por lo tanto, puedes tener citas como cualquier otra adolescente—sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus facciones contritas no actuaban en consonancia. —Cuando todo esto pase, mataré al hombre que esté a tu lado y volveré a conquistarte—me dijo elevando un su hombro izquierdo en señal de despreocupación y entregándome su seductora sonrisa de costado que me habría desarmado el corazón si no fuera por el hecho de que ya estaba totalmente desarmada.

En un instante, su cuerpo puso rígido y retrocedió los dos pasos que antes había dado para unirnos. Su lejanía punzó en mi piel, abriéndose paso hasta los huesos.  
Cambió absolutamente su postura, pasando de estar mortificado a estar displicente, como si solo estuviéramos conversando sobre los deberes de matemáticas. Lo miré confundida por un segundo, pero cuando iba a preguntar qué le ocurría, la respuesta vino hacia mí.

Dos chicas doblaron por el pasillo, conversando animadamente entre ellas. Sus miradas se posaron sobre nosotros incluso antes de que pasaran por nuestro lado. Por supuesto, reconocieron la espalda de Max a lo lejos, aparentemente esa no era una particularidad mía nada más y, honestamente, no podía culparlas por la agudeza de su visión en cuanto a Max. Su metro ochenta y tanto no era algo habitual entre los niños de 16 o 17 años, mucho menos su postura confiada y la colosal cuadratura de sus hombros.

Rodé los ojos en demasía cuando escuché sus risitas y sus suspiros. Max contuvo una carcajada riéndose en silencio.

—Hola, Max—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma presumida, cuando pasaron a nuestro lado.

—Meghan, Mel—dijo él a forma de saludo cordial, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Simulé que tenía arcadas y vomitaba hacia la pared. Esta vez la carcajada de Max salió expulsada a través de sus labios, el mejor sonido que tenía el mundo.  
Las chicas retrocedieron un paso y se posaron a nuestro lado, esa risa armónica las atraía a ellas también.

—No fuiste a almorzar—dijo la de mayor estatura, creía que era Mel, o bien podría ser Meghan, siempre las confundía. Por supuesto que se dirigía a Max, ella fingía que yo no estaba allí — ¿Te veremos en trigonometría?

—Seguro—dijo el, brindándoles una mirada fugaz.

Reprimí nuevamente el gesto de las náuseas, pero ahora me estaban dando de verdad.

—¿Ustedes...? —comenzó a preguntar la otra, la de menor estatura; aunque, siendo honesta, las dos eran altas considerando mi miserable metro cincuenta y poco. Nos miraba de hito en hito sin concluir la pregunta y yo deseaba en mi fuero interno, con todas mis ansias, que no la terminara. Vete, vete, vete. —¿Han vuelto?

Me agradó el ceño fruncido, seguido el gesto de desagrado que le dedicó Max, hasta me hizo sonreír. Poco, pero lo hice.

—Solo estamos hablando, Meghan—aclaré mirándola con mi mejor gesto simpático, aunque realmente creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor que eso.

—Soy Mel—me informó, bajando su mirada para posar sus ojos en mí.

Me sentí diminuta.

Nota mental: la más baja de las dos es Mel.

—Bueno saberlo—le dije dedicándole una aparente sonrisa. —Intentaré recordarlo.

—Nos vemos en trigonometría —zanjó el.

Su tono de voz arisco y su rostro huraño no les dieron lugar a réplicas.  
Sonrieron engreídas, me observaron de pies a cabeza como si yo no les llegara ni a los talones, algo que era cierto, y se marcharon.

—Me sentía mejor cuando mi única competencia parecía ser Janet—le dije, sintiendo como los celos corroían mis venas, haciéndose unos con mi sangre.

—No tienes competencia—negó con su cabeza a la vez que me sonreía incrédulo. —Te amo, con todo lo que soy—afirmó mirándome con vehemencia. Me perdí en el pantano de oro líquido que eran sus iris. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

Volvió a acercarse a mí, acortando esos dos malditos pasos que siempre nos estaban separando durante esa conversación. Me estremecí con la electricidad que generaba en mi cuerpo su cercanía, pero gracias al cielo no me tocó. De haber puesto sus manos sobre alguna parte de mi anatomía, me habría hecho perder la estabilidad. Ya era suficiente con el ímpetu de su mirada.  
Me observaba dudoso aun, como si no me entendiera en absoluto. Para mí era un hecho que él no estaba hecho para mí. Él se merecía a una extraordinaria modelo recortada de una portada de Vogue, de esas que tienes que mirarlas más de tres veces para asegurarte que fuera real.  
No a una diminuta humana enclenque, cuyo único atractivo son unos ojos de color verde, que ya ni siquiera brillan.

—Estar conmigo—susurré, recordando su pregunta.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba. No para lograr concebir que me prefiriera por sobre cualquier otra hermosa mujer, eso nunca terminaría de entenderlo. Lo necesitaba para volver a ser yo misma, para volver a sonreír de felicidad, a respirar sin dolor, a vivir.

Por medio segundo vi la duda atravesar sus ojos. La excesiva seguridad que siempre habitaba en su semblante traqueteó. Solo por medio segundo.

—Te he robado toda la hora de almuerzo y no puedes llegar tarde a otra clase más—se lamentó y en ese mismo instante sonó el estruendoso timbre que anunciaba el final del esparcimiento. Me sobresalté por el ruido y se alteraron todas mis neuronas por su respuesta descolocada. No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando, quise decírselo, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi tráquea. Se me había acabado el tiempo. —Lo siento—dijo en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

Me besó la coronilla, aspiró gran cantidad de aire sobre mis caballos haciendo que una corriente estática fluya por mi médula espinal y me dio la espalda para marcharse con pasos humanamente rápidos.

No pude detenerlo y pedirle que no me dejara otra vez. Estaba asustada, desconsolada y confundida. Esta vez el sabor de su despedida había sido diferente. No había sido agridulce como las veces anteriores, en las que se iba luego de besarme como si no hubiera un mañana, dejándome mil mariposas recorriendo cada milímetro de mi estómago, una respiración agitada y rodillas temblorosas.  
Esta vez se había ido con un "lo siento" en sus labios, ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego. Lo siento.  
¿Que sentía? ¿Hacerme perder el almuerzo? ¿Hacerme llegar tarde a mis clases? ¿No querer volver conmigo? ¿No poder demostrarme que era la dueña de su corazón? ¿Romperme en mil pedazos?

¿Cuántas veces debería marcharse para que aprendiera a decirle adiós?

Me tomé el pecho con las manos, mientras luchaba por mantenerme en pie.

Nunca aprendería.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Acá estoy de nuevo, lamento las tardanzas. Le respondo una de las preguntas que me hicieron sobre el tiempo de actualización: actualizo cada vez que puedo, no tengo un día especifico. Trato de hacerlo lo más pronto que puedo, pero depende de la inspiración que me den ustedes mayormente. Así que por favor déjenme sus comentarios, deseos o lo que sea, nos estaremos leyendo!**

 **Tam.**


End file.
